Of Pleasure and Pain
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: AU where newborns are tested to see if they are gay. All gay wo/men are either a Dom or a sub. Kurt is claimed as Blaine's sub, but not everything goes according to plan. COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, first Glee story! Whoo! I'm actually already 40 chapters into this one *blushes* Each chapter is at least 1000 words, a few might be just a couple words under but most are above. It's not that i have some crazy twisted plot line (well I do but that's not the point) I just currently can't work up the courage to write out the main conflict that will happen, so I'm writing crap loads of little ones instead.**

**PS for those getting update spam, i'm sorry. just fixed the breaking format problem and i'm re uploading everything**

Chapter 1

_The government keeps a file on all subs, the file includes their picture and as much information on that person as they can gather as they grow up. Subs remain in their parent's custody until they are 18. When they turn 17 their file is able to be seen by other Doms, though they cannot be claimed until they are 18._

"You don't have to do this you know sweetie. You can wait until you go to college, or at least graduate high school."

Blaine smiled at his mom lovingly. "I know I don't have to mom, I want to. I mean come on how creepy would it be if I was like twenty five and I had an eighteen year old for my sub?"

She sighed and shrugged in resignation. "Ok, I'll get your dad to take you down to registry tonight." Blaine grinned and hugged his mother before jogging upstairs.

Later that night, Mr. Anderson found himself waiting while his son looked over the files that had been presented to him. He looked through them all but the young man continued to glance back at one particular file.

After a few moments, he handed back all but the one and asked if there was any more information on the one person he seemed so enamored with.

"Dad." He called after a few more minutes. Blaine's father stepped up behind him curiously. "This one." He tapped the picture of a grinning boy with light brown hair and sparkling bluish-green eyes.

"Are you sure?" his father asked.

Blaine just laughed and nodded. "He's perfect."

***** two months later *****

Kurt rubbed the back of his head lightly and winced.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Mercedes winced, leaning up to check the new lump forming there. "I should've gotten there sooner."

Kurt just sighed and pushed her away. "It's fine 'Cedes. Not like I'm not used to it."

They left the girl's bathroom, Mercedes being sure to check that Karofsky wasn't in the hall before they started on their way to the choir room.

Kurt was nervous as all hell. He was officially 18. He'd been on file for that whole time, he knew that. The interviews every few years, the odd questions that some people would ask him, it wasn't like some big conspiracy that he was being tracked. Last year his file was open for viewing. Karofsky's attacks had been increased as of late because for some unknown reason, his file had disappeared. According to Dave, he was no longer in the system.

Kurt was worried as to what that meant. Did someone take him off for some unknown reason? Was he already claimed without knowing? Or was Dave lying to get some odd angle on him?

He forced the uneasy thoughts from his mind as he took his seat between Mercedes and Brittney. She had turned eighteen a few months ago and had been claimed by Santana; not that that was a surprise to anyone. Britt shot him a sympathetic look before curling into Santana further.

Mr. Shuester started droning on about their next assignment, but Kurt couldn't find it in himself to be excited. Dave had made it clear that he wouldn't be in glee club much longer.

Rachel's dramatic cry of 'spy!' was what finally roused Kurt out of his trance. He glanced up to see a striking young man wearing the Dalton Academy's uniform, the little Warbler pin rested proudly on the lapel of his coat. The teen smirked at Rachel's outburst but his eyes locked onto Kurt. A quiver ran down Kurt's spine.

While Finn tried to get control of Rachel, who was making a show of trying to get over to the Dalton boy, Mr. Shue invited the teen in.

"May I ask why you're here Mr.…" Mr. Shue trailed off uncertainly, clearly beyond his element. The Warbler just smirked.

"Blaine Anderson." He answered, looking at the elder briefly before turning his gaze back on Kurt. "And I'm here for him."

That made everyone freeze. Kurt cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow but said nothing. After a few awkward moments Santana seemed to be fed up with their silence. She grabbed Kurt and all but threw him into Blaine before shoving the pair out the door and closing it. Brittney was laughing openly at that.

Kurt quickly untangled himself from the other boy and moved away as far as he could, pressing into the lockers behind him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Now now," Blaine smirked, moving in close enough that Kurt couldn't escape. "That's no way for a little sub like you to be talking." Kurt glared at that. Blaine just continued to smirk in that infuriating way. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" he mused. "I was told you got your letter last night."

His lips brushed against Kurt's neck and he shivered involuntarily. "I didn't… I wasn't home yesterday, I was with Cedes." He explained hesitantly. Kurt had an idea where this was going, and he wasn't sure is he liked it.

"Well Kurt," the name rolled off his easily, making Kurt tremble again. "It just so happens that _I'm_ your Dom." He eyed the shorter man carefully before saying, "you had to know this was going to happen."

"I knew." Kurt mumbled defensively. "Just wasn't expecting… this." He gestured toward Blaine and blushed a little.

A loud crash behind them made Kurt snap around. A furious Mercedes stormed out of the choir room followed by Puck, Sam, and Finn.

"You listen to me good white boy, I don't know who you think you are but you best be moving on." Mercedes snapped, moving to stand in front of Kurt protectively. The others flanked her and blocked Kurt from Blaine's view. "He's got _enough_ crap to deal with without you!"

"Mercedes, it's fine." Kurt mumbled, putting a hand on the protective girl's arm. "He's the one who claimed me. The letter came last night. Kinda my own fault for not going home." He shrugged.

Mercedes moved, though begrudgingly, away from Kurt, not going too far. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "It's either this or Karofsky. And frankly he's cuter." Mercedes snickered at that one.

The moment Mercedes stepped away; Blaine's arms had found their way around Kurt's waist once more. He was still incredibly uncomfortable with the physical contact, but he figured he would rather have semi-caring touches from Blaine than abusive ones from Dave.

"Just go back inside." Kurt mumbled nervously. "I– I probably have to go."

"You don't actually have to." Blaine murmured in his ear. "If I had known you had glee today I would've come later." Kurt eyed the taller male warily.

"Wait… you mean you aren't gonna make me quit New Directions?" Blaine shook his head. Kurt smiled the tiniest bit and looked down. "Thank you." He paused, and then, noticing the look he was getting, added a "Sir."

Looking over toward the door, Kurt choked on a chuckle noticing how heatedly the other boys were glaring at his, err, Dom. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Uh, care to introduce me to your little friends?" Blaine asked brashly.

"Oh, umm, ok…" Kurt stumbled over his words nervously. "Th-this is Puck, Sam, and my step brother Finn. And that's Mercedes." He pointed to the young woman who crossed her arms and made a swift cutting motion across her throat before stalking back into the classroom. "She's a sweetheart, really. She's just… protective."

The pair went into the classroom, Blaine's arm wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist. A warm feeling seemed to radiate from his chest every time Blaine touched him, even in the smallest ways. Kurt didn't miss the jealous glare that was sent Brittney's way when he sat down next to her.

Mr. Shue continued as if nothing had happened, talking animatedly about the newest assignment. Blaine's hands never left Kurt for the remainder of the class.

**This is the part where I whore myself out for reviews. I would really appreciate ****them for this story because I've never written something like this before. Any and all advice or ideas would be vastly appreciated.**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**BrittanyChayanne**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_submissives are to move in with their Dominant ASAP. The Dom must provide a separate room for the sub in the first two months. After the first two months, the submissive is required to move into her/his Dominant's room and share Their bed._

"I need to go home and get my clothes and stuff." Kurt told Blaine as they left the class half an hour later. He veered toward his locker and spun the dial, pulling out the few textbooks he'd need over the weekend.

"Sure. You need a ride?" Blaine asked, leaning against the locker beside Kurt's.

He laughed. "Nah, I've got my baby." Blaine tilted his head curiously at that one and trailed after his little sub. He pulled himself into a gorgeous black Lincoln navigator.

"Ok, that does deserve the title of baby." He grinned. Kurt couldn't help but smile with him. "I know, she's beautiful isn't she?"

Kurt turned the key and let himself relax at the familiar purr of the engine. Blaine got into his car and followed Kurt home. Luckily his parents weren't home, so he scribbled out a quick note, leaving Blaine's phone number and address after asking him what they were. Blaine paused for a second, digging into his back pocket and producing a shiny silver key, placing it on top of the paper. He helped Kurt gather his clothes, noticing the semi-terrified look he was sent when his hands hit the designer clothes. He chuckled and promised to be careful.

After his clothes had been loaded into the back of his Navigator, Kurt hesitated. Was he allowed to bring anything else? Blaine seemed to read his mind as his arms wound around the younger's waist.

"Is there anything else you want to bring?" a small smile quirked at the side of his mouth and he nodded. "Well come on then." Blaine chucked.

They combed through Kurt's room, getting a few select books and CDs as well as a photo album, a dusty but well cared for stuffed animal, and a small worn blanket. When asked what they were, Kurt blatantly refused to answer.

He added them carefully to the back of his navigator and clambered once more into the driver's seat. He followed Blaine this time, curious about where they were going. He knew he was going to Blaine's house but where exactly was that?

They pulled off onto a dirt path. Kurt winced mentally at his baby getting dirty, but was still amazed by what he saw. A huge front yard with soft looking grass and colorful wildflowers everywhere. An old style two story house painted a pristine white. A tall tree shading the west side of the house, little apple blossoms dotting the bright leaves. A flower bed in front with white roses, tulips, and so many others that Kurt couldn't name. He didn't realize he had stopped his car, simply sitting there and staring in awe, until Blaine opened his door for him and grinned.

"It's not much, but it's cozy." He shrugged, holding a hand out for Kurt. He hesitated for a few seconds before carefully taking the presented hand. His grip was firm, but somehow gentle. The now familiar warmth seeped into Kurt's skin and he shivered a little. "Come on, we can bring your stuff in later. I want to show you around." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and pressed a kiss against the hollow of his ear, his tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive flesh there. Kurt shivered in his arms and let out a heavy breath.

"d-don't…" he mumbled, pushing against Blaine's chest. Blaine's grip tightened. "Stop it." Kurt demanded again, slamming his fists onto his chest once more. Blaine grumbled to himself but released his grip, still keeping Kurt's hand in his. Kurt huffed a little, but submissively kept his gaze down.

Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm and led him through the front door. A tiled hallway leads them to a huge living room with a thick, plush white carpet. A black leather sofa loveseat set contrasted beautifully with the pale grey walls. An arched doorway led to a dining room, ten high backed chairs surrounding the rectangular mahogany table, a crystal chandelier sparkling above it.

There were two deep blue swinging doors the led to the most amazing kitchen. Everywhere Kurt looked; there were marble countertops and hi-tech gizmos. A large island stood in the center, professional grade knives in the corner and a fancy looking dishwasher tucked into the alcove underneath. Kurt wanted to stay here for a while, but Blaine tugged at his arm and led him to the second floor.

He showed Kurt the bathroom, grinning when his jaw dropped. A huge tub with more jets than he cared to count and the strangest looking shower Kurt had ever seen. It had silver circles one the roof, the walls, and even a few on the floor. Pulling away from Blaine, Kurt edged over to it, curiously prodding at one of the circles. It turned under his hand and it could spin to any angle. Each side had a different setting it seemed. He turned to shoot Blaine a disbelieving look and he simply shrugged, taking Kurt's hand again and leading him through a different door than the one he had entered.

It opened to a giant room with a huge canopy bed. "This is my room." Blaine explained before Kurt could start freaking out again. "Yours is just through that door." He pointed to a door connecting to his room. Kurt just nodded and followed him. Figured that his room would be attached to Blaine's.

Blaine released his hand and said he'd be right back before disappearing. Kurt was glad for the few minutes alone. He looked around his room slowly and spotted a huge mirror. He looked at himself slowly, moving closer and sighing. He didn't look any different. He _felt_ different. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the little hickey on his neck.

He huffed and looked away, not bothering to think about it anymore. Thinking made his brain hurt. He opted to open one of the doors he hadn't been through yet. It was a huge walk in closet, more shelf space and hangers than Kurt thought he could ever afford to fill. He didn't miss the fact that the door to his closet could lock.

"Kurt?" he turned to see Blaine leaning against the doorjamb, holding a bowl of something and smiling. Kurt ducked his head nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Blaine chuckled and waved him over. "Come on, we should talk."

"About what?" he asked, barely above a whisper. Blaine sat on the plump bed and waved Kurt over again. He shuffled over slowly and sat on the opposite edge, eyeing the elder cautiously.

Blaine slid closer to Kurt as he spoke. "The rules, where we go from here, stuff like that." He reached into the bowl he'd brought in and held out a bright red strawberry. When Kurt reached out to take it however, Blaine moved it out of his reach and quirked an eyebrow. Blushing a bright red, Kurt leaned forward and opened his mouth slightly. He was rewarded with a quiet 'good boy' as Blaine held the fruit just in front of his lips. He took a small bite and practically moaned at the taste, the sweet juices running down his chin as he blushed further. "God, those are delicious." He mumbled. He straightened up and wiped the sticky substance off and pulled his left knee up to his chest, his right leg swinging freely off the side.

"I already know the rules." Kurt mumbled after a few seconds. Blaine cocked his head to the side curiously. "Well, I mean, every sub knows them. Obey your Dom; use your safe words wisely, blah blah blah."

That made Blaine laugh. "Those are the general rules, yes. But every Dom has their own set of rules for their sub to follow. For example," he leaned in closer to Kurt and spoke in his ear, making the younger shiver. "You must always address me as Master unless I tell you otherwise."

Kurt nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Good boy." Blaine hummed again, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Rule number two, whenever we have company over you must stay on all fours unless told otherwise."

"Ok." Kurt yelped as Blaine bit his neck lightly in admonition. "Y-yes Master. Sorry Master." Kurt forced out, his breathing a little uneven. Blaine's arm wound around his shoulder and he rubbed the tense muscles there firmly.

"Should you need to be punished; the most likely punishments will be a spanking or denial of clothing, depending on what you did." Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt in the eye, a fierce determination in his expression. "I will push you Kurt, but I will never hurt you. I promise." Kurt looked away. Blaine knew instinctively not to push it.

They sat in silence for a moment before Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek and said "I won't make you tell me about what happened to you. I'll wait until you're ready. Just… just know that I'm here ok?"

Kurt nodded slowly, not trusting his voice, and reached up to scratch at his neck absentmindedly. That sparked Blaine's memory and he grinned, grabbing Kurt by the hand and half dragging the countertenor out of the room. He made a little noise but followed anyway.

Blaine started talking quietly to himself under his breath as he released Kurt and started digging around on one of the shelves in his closet. After a few minutes, Kurt curiosity got the better of him. "Uhm... Master?" he asked, poking his head into the closet. "What are you doing?"

"_Well,_" he started, going up on his toes and grunting a little. "I ordered your collar online, and it hasn't come yet." He dropped back onto his heels and turned to Kurt. "But this should at least get you used to the feel of one."

Kurt's head tilted to the side curiously. Blaine smiled warmly and held the thin leather strip out. Kurt trailed his fingers over it nervously. The material was thin, but would hide at least two or three inches of Kurt's throat. It didn't have a buckle like Kurt expected. Instead there were silver loops on either end. Upon closer inspection, there was a tiny hole in the dead center of the material as well.

"H-how… Master how is it supposed to stay closed?" he asked, reaching up to rub at his neck nervously again. Kurt had always wondered what it would feel like, wearing a collar. A constant reminder that _someone else_ had put it there, knowing _someone else_ was in control.

Blaine grinned again and dangled something in front of Kurt's face. It was a small heart-shaped padlock. "Turn around." he said, still smiling. Kurt chewed his bottom lip nervously and faced away from the elder. The cool, smooth leather pressed against his skin tightly for a second, before Kurt heard a click and it loosened. It wasn't incredibly uncomfortable, just not familiar. A light kiss was pressed under his ear and he shivered, turning back and leaning into his Master's arms.

Kurt was officially owned. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty much just fluffy goodness and introduction to some other characters. Enjoy.**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters, the support gives me the confidence to keep posting =D**

Chapter 3

_The Dominant holds the power in the relationship, however it is His responsibility to understand the difference between punishment and abuse, and know when He has crossed a line._

They stood silently for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, before Kurt pulled away infinitesimally and looked up at Blaine shyly through his lashes. "Can… umm, can I go get my clothes and stuff? I have a lot of homework to do." He let out an awkward chuckle.

Blaine smiled and tightened his arms around Kurt possessively. He let out a dramatic sigh. "Well I _guess _I could let you go for a few hours. Need any help studying?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, but thank you." Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Master." He added, blushing. "Sorry Master. It… it's just hard to always remember."

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You'll get used to it." He assured. "Come on, I'll help you get your stuff in."

Within half an hour, the two got everything into Kurt's new room. Blaine noticed how carefully Kurt folded the worn blanket, almost religious about how he placed the items on the bed.

Blaine was watching TV while Kurt mumbled to himself in the dining room. It was entertaining, listening him rant to his homework as if it was its fault that he had to do it. He was just so cute.

BANG! BANG BANG! Blaine jumped a little.

"What in the name of Gaga was that?" Kurt yelped.

"Just the door, don't freak." Blaine laughed, hauling himself off the couch and down the hall. He swung the door open and was immediately mauled by his fellow Warblers. They ran into the house, yelling and laughing. Nick gave Blaine a noogie and cackled. "You didn't think you were getting out of guys night did you? Don't matter how many houses you got, we're still gonna find you."

Jeff smiled from behind Nick but didn't say anything. Blaine grinned back and rolled his eyes. "I told you guys not to come."

They all ranted at him about the 'ritual' of guys' night and dragged him into the living room. A pair of blue-green eyes peered out at the from behind the arched doorway. As soon as Blaine noticed him however, Kurt ducked back out of view. Blaine chuckled to himself and walked over the the dining room, waving off his friends when they tried to follow him.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed under his ear. "You know, you're allowed to meet them. You don't have to hide out in here." Kurt chewed his lip and leaned his forehead on Blaine's chest. "Hey, look at me." he hesitated, but glanced up at the warbler through his lashes. "I'm not going to make you do anything. Just come out if you want to ok?"

"Ok Master." Kurt whispered, his arms going around Blaine's waist. Blaine kissed the top of his head and trailed his fingers over the collar that contrasted so beautifully with his porcelain skin. A pleasant shiver ran down Kurt's spine.

"Blaine! Get your ass out here or I'll destroy your Spice Girls collection!" someone hollered, completely ruining their moment. Kurt grinned and laughed a little.

"Go protect your CDs." He chuckled, nudging against Blaine's chest. Blaine leaned in and stole a chaste, breathtaking kiss before sauntering back into the living room.

Kurt sat at the table again, staring blankly at the pages in front of him. He knew what to do, at least in theory, his brain just felt fried. He opted instead to listen to the conversation floating in from the main room.

"-was that in there?" someone asked. He heard Blaine laugh.

"None of your business Nick."

"Ooooh Blainers has a hot date!" the one named Nick teased. There was a scuffling sound and someone yelped in pain, multiple voices laughing.

Kurt smiled to himself and shook his head, forcing himself to focus on his work.

*break*

About half an hour went by and Kurt managed to finish his science. Gaga only knew how much Kurt _hated_ science. He folded his arms over the table and rested his chin on them, letting his eyes drift shut. He let out a soft breath and let his muscles relax.

Then his stomach growled loudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and wandered through the swinging door to the kitchen, looking around. It was already five thirty, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning.

He didn't want to go snooping around the kitchen without permission, so he went back into the dining room and through the little archway, before pausing and biting his lip. _Rule number two._ He had to crawl when they had visitors. Without really thinking about it, Kurt fell lightly to his knees and leaned forward to brace himself on his hands. Luckily the carpet was thick and soft enough that it didn't hurt his knees.

It took him a few moments to get situated moving around, but he crawled into the living room, keeping his eyes down and not looking at Blaine's friends as he moved to sit gracefully in front of Blaine. He couldn't help but notice that there was another boy with a collar sitting on the floor in front of someone, a leash running from his collar to the other boy's hand.

Kurt was distracted from his thoughts as Blaine's fingers wound through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Kurt let out a little noise of content and leaned into the touch. Blaine found that one little spot just above his ear and pleasant shudders ran up and down Kurt's spine, an unwarranted whimper escaping his lips. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey you. I didn't think you'd be coming out any time soon." Blaine hummed quietly, still petting Kurt's hair. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Mostly." Kurt mumbled, his brain feeling like it would turn to mush from Blaine's soft touches. "I have to rehearse something for glee club but that can wait." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's calf and rested his forehead on his knee.

"Aw, Blainers, you got yourself a sub!" one of the boys on the couch exclaimed. "He's so cute!"

"I told you not to call me that." Blaine groaned, before smiling down at Kurt. "And yes, he's adorable."

Kurt felt like a new puppy someone was showing their friends. Then again, that was probably all he really was. A pet.

"Master?"

"Yeah babe?"

"'m hungry."

Blaine laughed. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"Yes please!" Kurt replied, tilting his head upward and giving Blaine the best puppy dog look he knew. Blaine just shook his head, still chuckling, and got up. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine's legs and leaned back against the couch.

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Kurt snapped around to look at the boy kneeling a few feet away from him. He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. "Blaine's a great guy."

Kurt smiled and nodded a little. He wasn't really sure is he was allowed to talk to any of them freely. Blaine came back into the room and set a PB&J sandwich in front of Kurt before settling into the couch again. Kurt laughed to himself quietly, murmuring a thank you and sinking his teeth into the soft bread, leaning into Blaine's legs again without thinking. This made him curious.

Kurt had always thought crawling and kneeling would be uncomfortable and humiliating, but there was something… something _right_ about resting his head on his Master's knees, his arms wrapped around the jean-clad calf. Why he was suddenly so comfortable with things that he thought would be embarrassing?

"Ugh I'm so effing bored!" one of the boys on the couch exclaimed. Blaine reached over and smacked him.

"If you guys are bored then why did you invade my house?"

"Because we're bored and it's guy's night!" Nick and the two others on the couch shouted. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Sebastian."

"I know!" the Dom holding the other sub's leash exclaimed. Kurt recognized the voice as Nick. "Dude, let's go to the mall! Catch a movie or something."

Kurt perked up instantly at the mention of shopping. Blaine noticed and grinned down at him. "Sure." He responded, never taking his eyes off of Kurt's lit up expression. "Sounds like fun."

The sub kneeling in front of Nick rolled his eyes a little at Kurt, who was squirming excitedly and trying to stifle his squeals. He tilted his head up and tapped on Nick's knee. Nick nodded for him to speak. "May I please come with you Master?" he asked politely. Kurt quirked his head curiously. Nick smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead, saying "of course you can Jeff."

Sebastian, Blaine, Nick, and the one whose name Kurt didn't know, all scrambled off the couch, shoving each other playfully. Jeff crawled after Nick, smirking and trying to keep his leash from getting tangled.

Kurt just sat there, not entirely sure what to do. Blaine glanced back at him. "You coming or not babe?" Kurt grinned and scrambled over to him. "Come on, you don't have to crawl in public." Blaine smiled warmly, pulling Kurt to his feet.

*break*

"So you're saying I can get anything I want?" Kurt asked.

"Anything you want." Blaine confirmed.

"Regardless of price?"

"Regardless of price." Blaine laughed. Kurt rested a hand on his hip and gave his Master a disbelieving look.

"You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?"

Blaine chuckled. "I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon."

Blaine planned to meet back up with his friends at eight for the movie. Kurt couldn't get over the fact that Jeff was not only still crawling, but had a ball gag on. If Blaine ever tried to do that to him, Kurt would probably throw a bitch fit.

Kurt didn't know how much money Blaine had spent on him so far. He learned after the first few stores not to protest him spending money on him. They were currently looking at jewelry, Blaine trying to coax Kurt into getting his ear pierced.

"Come on baby, it'd be _sexy_." Blaine hummed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's upper body. His thumb brushed over Kurt's nipple and the smaller boy gasped sharply, his head flying back to hit Blaine's chest. Little whimpers escaped as Kurt writhed, trying to form a sentence properly.

"n-no… mmm… 's gonna hurt." He finally managed to mumble out, his head rolling side to side as his teeth dug into his lip. Blaine's fingers immediately reached up and tugged his lip out from between his teeth.

"You're going to ruin those luscious lips if you keep that up, and that won't please me." Kurt let out a shaking breath and whimpered. Blaine's method of courting was outright _mean,_ using the boy's body against him, but at the same time Kurt couldn't get enough. His submissive nature made him crave the touches, he wanted to fall to his knees and obey. But at the same time, his mind was at war with his body. He didn't _know_ Blaine; he didn't know anything about him. He wanted to get to know the man better. God, they hadn't even really _kissed _yet, and he still craved his Master's touch.

"I'll make you a deal." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, holding the trembling boy closer and moving his hands to rest on his hips. "You do this, and we'll do whatever you want tomorrow. Anything you feel like doing."

Kurt started to chew his lip again, but stopped when Blaine pinched him in warning. He raised his arm to wrap around Blaine's neck and dropped his head back. His breathing was shallow and needy and god it was turning Blaine on. Kurt felt his Master hardening against his ass as he struggled to talk properly.

"If… if it's not too much can- can we renovate my room?"

Fuck. Me. Kurt had an inadvertent sluttish pout in his voice, while still managing to sound innocent. Blaine practically moaned. This boy didn't seem to know how intoxicating his inexperience was.

"Do you not like your room?" Blaine managed to ask, barely concealing the tremble in his voice. Kurt ducked his head and spoke into Blaine's chest, his voice subservient and a little nervous.

"No- no! I mean, yeah it's – nice I was just thinking like a paint job or maybe a desk. Just… just something to make it mine."

Blaine smiled. The fact that this perfect creature wanted to make himself at home warmed his heart. He wasn't trying to pull away or pretend it wasn't happening like some subs Blaine had heard of.

"Of course. I want you to be happy with me."

Kurt smiled a little and twisted around in his Dominant's arms, wrapping his own around the taller man's neck.

"I think… I think I will be." He said cautiously. Blaine's smile was radiant.

"So… do we have a deal?" he asked, burying his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt just giggled a little and nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt's ear had gained a little gold loop and a throbbing pain. He leaned into Blaine further and mumbled stupid insults that didn't make much sense. Blaine just chuckled and steered them into a video gaming store.

Blaine veered straight for the Xbox games and Kurt found himself wandering off to the other side of the store. He quirked his head to the side and picked up a case that looked interesting. He skimmed over the description as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Find something interesting beautiful?"

Kurt blushed deeply at the name and turned, smiling shyly. "Nah, just looking."

"You really shouldn't lie to me you know." Blaine said casually. Kurt froze. He started stuttering nervously and Blaine leaned down to kiss him on the nose. "I can tell you really like whatever it is you where looking at. Why didn't you just say you wanted it?"

Kurt shrugged awkwardly. "You've spent enough on me."

Blaine held Kurt by the chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'd buy you the whole damn world if I could. Some clothes and video games aren't that big a deal."

Kurt smiled wryly and rolled his eyes a little. "You know one day I'm going to find out where all this cash is coming from." He informed his Master casually as he turned to look at the other games. Blaine leaned in next to him and grabbed the system for the games Kurt was looking at.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Oh but I do" Kurt smirked.

Blaine sighed and wound his arms tighter around Kurt. "My parents are kinda rich." He mumbled. Kurt lifted an eyebrow curiously. "My dad invented pop tarts." Blaine said. He laughed at the look of utter shock on Kurt's face.

"Well." He finally managed to say. "Good for him." Blaine just laughed.

"Do you have everything you want?" Kurt nodded. He trailed after and forced himself not to say anything when he saw the total. "Come on; let's put this stuff away and head to the theatre."

The two trudged out to the car, laden down with bags, and tossed them in the backseat and trunk of Blaine's little hybrid. An arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder as they took their time walking back. Kurt leaned into the embrace slightly and Blaine smiled.

"Go get some popcorn, ok babe?" Blaine said softly once they got to the cinema. Kurt saw Blaine shoot Nick a look and chewed his lip again. What was going on? "It's ok sweetheart. And stop doing that." He added, tugging his lip out from between his teeth again. He gave Kurt his wallet and smiled lovingly. Kurt leaned up and kissed his Master briefly, scampering off immediately as a blush crept up his neck. Blaine merely laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Secrets are toxic to any sort of relationship; whether it is a lover or a friend. The best course of action is to always be honest and forthcoming, even if the truth might cause one pain._

The next day found a very excited Kurt. He couldn't seem to keep the grin off his face as the two worked together to cover the walls of his room a light lavender. He couldn't help but laugh when Blaine couldn't figure out how to assemble the little work desk they'd gotten. Blaine painted his nose in retaliation, which only made Kurt laugh harder.

Six hours and a shower later, Kurt was yawning and snuggling into Blaine's side. His Master curled strong arms around him and buried his face in his messy hair.

"I hate to be the devil's advocate, but shouldn't we be getting to sleep?" he asked, chuckling.

"Don' wanna move." Kurt mumbled.

"Well how can I say no to that?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"You can't." Kurt sighed. The two molded into each other, talking quietly as they watched random late night TV.

Why was this so easy? Kurt had always thought that a Dom would be impossible to get along with, but here he was cuddling up to him like he was a teddy bear. He had fallen into the lower role so effortlessly that it almost scared him. Lips pressed to his neck and he angled his neck out to give him better access.

"Where has your pretty head gone to?"

"It's nothing Master." Blaine pulled back to look in his young sub's eyes disapprovingly. "I'm just kinda confused, it's not important."

"Everything about you is important to me." Blaine insisted softly.

"I just… I don't understand why I don't hate you. No, wait, that didn't come out right! It's just, I always thought I'd be miserable with a Dom and now there's you and you're really sweet and not at all what I expected." He huffed out a breath and hid his face in Blaine's arm. "Just forget I said anything."

"You're submissive side is coming out more; it makes it easier to relax around me. Are there actually any Doms at your school?"

"Yeah, Santana and this other guy Dave."

"Well I can understand a lesbian not affecting you much…" he mused. "Have you interacted much with this Dave?" he felt the smaller freeze up and his breathing increased rapidly.

"N– No, not really." He mumbled unconvincingly. Blaine gave him a look.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me." he said sternly. His voice softened and he leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "You can tell me anything beautiful. I want to be here for you. Just get it out there, it can't be that hard."

"It's nothing important, would you just leave it?" Kurt snapped, shoving off of the couch and storming off to his room. He slammed the door and leaned against it, exhausted. He dug through his bag and grabbed his phone, curling onto the bed as he hit the number two speed dial. He needed to talk to his girls.

*break*

Blaine didn't follow his sub. He knew better than to push the emotionally fragile teen. He had promised to be patient and he would be, even if it killed him.

And at this point, it just might.

The boy was an emotional rollercoaster and Blaine wasn't sure what to make of it.

*break*

"I just don't know what to do! I mean I want to be honest with him but I really don't want him to find out about all this shit." Kurt groaned, exasperated.

"Dolphin, I know it's gonna be hard, but trust me. Things will be so much better when you tell him. Secrets just get you in trouble." Brittney said softly.

"Uh, Brit, did you just call him a dolphin?" Mercedes asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. Dolphins are gay sharks right?"

Everyone laughed.

"Guys, crisis here!"

"Look lady face, just tell him. He'll get it." Santana suggested.

"Well hold on, even if he tells Blaine it doesn't mean things will get better. It could just add unneeded stress." Mercedes pointed out.

"Just do what you think is right, ok?" Sam said after a long pause. He was the only male sub Kurt knew so naturally he'd been included in the conversation. "And calls us if things go bad."

"I will, I promise." Kurt sighed. Talking with his friends had helped somewhat, but he was still so confused. They all said goodnight, his friends giving him well wishes and looking forward to seeing him Monday.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He called for Blaine to come in, rolling away from the door. A warm hand rested on his shoulder and the bed beside him dipped down.

"I'm sorry. I should have known not to push it." Blaine sighed. Kurt just pretended to be asleep. "I'm going to get Jeff to come over in a few days. I think it'll do you good to have someone to talk to besides me."

"I don't need your sympathy. I have my friends to talk to." Kurt grumbled.

"True, but Jeff has been a sub for almost a year now. It might help to talk to someone a little more experienced. Just try, ok?" Blaine begged. Kurt sighed and rolled over.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be all zip-a-dee-doo-da with him." Blaine couldn't help but smile at that.

**A/n: again, thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and faves and **_**especially**_** the ones who review! I may not have the chance to reply to every review but please know they make me uber super uber extra uber massively happy!**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**BrittanyChayanne**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A submissive's place is at his/her Dominant's feet. They are to serve their Dominant according to the Domination Constitution and the contract they sign upon collaring. Conversely, the job of a Dominant is to cherish their submissive. Good behavior should be rewarded, while bad is punished. Punishments should never be excessive and should always be within the guidelines set forth by the law. A Dominant that violates this, breaks not only their contract, but the Constitution._

That week was awkward to say the least. Kurt avoided Blaine as much as he could, staying late after school and hiding in his room whenever he was home. Blaine wasn't that much different. He knew the boy needed space and, even though all he wanted was to pull his submissive into his arms and never let him go, he respected that.

It wasn't until Friday that anything happened.

Up to then, Kurt had made a point of keeping his collar covered. He didn't want to have to look at it and he didn't want his friends to see it. But today it was sweltering outside. The sun was shining down with all its force and Kurt couldn't help but enjoy it.

So for the first time since that weekend, he gave up the turtle necks and scarves, choosing to wear a graphic tee instead. He gave Blaine his usual stilted goodbye, not missing how the Warbler grinned seeing his collar on display.

The glee club members didn't say much about this newly revealed accessory, except for Santana who said it was 'kind of ratty.' It wasn't until lunch that his worst nightmare came true.

Kurt was on his way to the cafeteria alone, having been kept after class, when a strong hand wrapped around his upper arm roughly, yanking him down a different hallway and into the deserted boys locker room.

Dave was screaming insults at the terrified boy, who seemed to curl in on himself protectively. He was shoved back into the locker and soft lips pressed against his, the feeling contradictive to how forcefully he'd been pushed around. He knew he should have done what he always did. Go limp and wait for the attack to be over. But his brain was screaming at him, urging him to fight back.

_This isn't Master!_ It screeched, incensed. _What are you doing? Find Master!_

Kurt pushed against Karofsky's chest and shouted for help, not knowing if it would come or not. A sharp elbow landed in the small of his back, making him collapse and almost pass out from the pain.

"Fucking useless." His attacker spat before stalking out of the room.

Kurt curled into himself on the filthy floor, a single, heartbreaking tear streaking down his cheek.

It took him twenty minutes to be able to stand without wanting to cry out. He texted Blaine as he scurried down the hallways, keeping his eyes open in case of another attack.

_Coming home early. Had a bad day. – K_

_What happened? – B_

_Nothing I'm not used to. – K_

_You know I can't help if you don't let me in . oh and JSYK Jeff is coming over tonight. – B_

_Ok – K_

With that he flipped his phone closed and started his car, eager to escape his own personal hell.

Three hours later there was a light knock on his door. He called for them to come in, hiding the little picture album he'd been staring at under his pillow and sitting up. Jeff sauntered in and sat on Kurt's desk chair.

"Hey." Kurt said awkwardly. Jeff laughed.

"Dude, relax. I don't bite." Kurt smirked a little. "So Blaine said you guys where having issues?"

Kurt blanched. "Not issues really. Well, sorta. Blaine's just being annoying."

"Ok first of all, you always address your Dom properly; even if he isn't in the room. Second, it's his job to be annoying. If what he told me is anything to go by he was just trying to look out for you."

Kurt sighed and curled into himself. Jeff moved to sit next to him. "I know he thinks he's helping but he isn't. I just really don't want to talk about it." He took in a shaky breath. "Even if I talk to him, nothing will change."

"Kurt…" Jeff's hand moved to Kurt's back, trying to help him relax, but Kurt yelped and moved away quickly, his face tinged with pain. Jeff's eyes narrowed.

"Come here Kurt." He said quietly. "Let me see your back." Kurt shook his head and moved away further. Jeff's voice hardened. "Kurt, just get your ass over here before I call Blaine."

Fear colored Kurt's eyes and he stood immediately, pulling his shirt over his head and standing nervously in front of the elder.

Jeff's eyes widened. Across most of Kurt's back were dark and yellowing bruises, varying in size and color. They marred his flawless porcelain skin, ugly marks against unreserved perfection. His fingers traced lightly over what seemed to be the newest one, an odd circular shape in the small of his back. Kurt whimpered in pain and stiffened, but didn't move.

"Turn around." Jeff whispered softly. Kurt hurried to comply. The markings weren't as bad here, but there were still a few littering his chest and stomach. Jeff pulled Kurt down to him, wincing mentally when he saw the look of terror in the boy's eyes. He held Kurt to him and rocked them back and forth, not saying anything for the moment. Eventually Kurt seemed to relax marginally, curling his knees up to his chest and leaning into his newfound friend. They stayed that way, neither noticing the silent tears streaking down Kurt's face, until they were no longer silent. His body heaved with sobs, coughing as he choked in his struggle to breathe properly. He started to spit out random bits of sentences, the words too garbled for Jeff to understand.

"– my fault – don't tell – can't take it" Jeff hushed him softly.

"It's never your fault Kurt. Never. I never took Blaine as the type to do this." He sighed heavily. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Master, maybe you can stay with us for a while."

"No!" Kurt suddenly started squirming. He moved to sit next to Jeff and looked him dead in the eye, tears still streaming down his face. "M-Master didn't do this to me, please, please don't make me leave."

Jeff wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder gently. "If he didn't do it then who did? Your parents?" his voice was getting a little panicky. He wasn't used to dealing with this kind of stuff.

"No, god no. Carol and dad would never hurt me." he subconsciously grabbed his little blanket, running his hands over it comfortingly. "How do you do it?"

Jeff was bewildered. "Do what?"

"Act all subservient to Nick. I mean I can understand sitting on the floor and stuff but like crawling everywhere and the gag at the mall and acting like he's the freaking air you breathe just seems a little crazy." Kurt rambled. Jeff knew he was trying to distract him from the problem at hand, but answered anyway.

"Master and I have known each other since we were really young. We were always really good friends for a long time and things just sort of fell into place when he claimed me. I was a bit of a wild child to be honest. My parents never really cared and I would act out as much as I could to try and get their attention. It was so engrained in my personality that when I moved in with Master, I threw fits just so he'd pay more attention to me. That…" he chuckled. "That didn't go well. Master wasn't like my parents. We talked about it and it took a while but I told him everything that had happened. He promised me that he'd never abandon me like that.

"I'd gone so out of control by that point that I just didn't trust myself to make decisions anymore. Even making myself lunch I would freak out and feel like I was doing something wrong or making a mistake. I got so stressed that I would just refuse to do anything unless directly ordered to. Master makes most decisions for me these days because I'm still so nervous about it. I suppose you could say we have a TPE relationship."

They pair stayed quiet for a few moments. Finally, taking a deep breath, Kurt looked away and mumbled, "Did Master tell you about Dave?"

"That other Dom in your school? Yeah, he said it seemed to freak you out."

"He… he's the one who…" he waved a hand over his general body; he couldn't make himself say it.

"Why?"

"Because he's the biggest ass of all time." Kurt snapped. "I… I honestly don't know. He would always be a jerk to me and my friends because we're in the glee club, but he always seemed to always focus on me. When I turned seventeen he dialed it down a bit but he would always threaten that he was going to claim me and make my life hell. Most of this," he pointed to his back, "is from being shoved into lockers and stuff."

He turned to face his newfound friend and his eyes turned desperate. "Please, please don't tell Master." He begged. "I'm just… I'm not ready for him to know. He'd just baby me."

"No he wouldn't." Jeff said, shaking his head. "But ok, I won't tell anyone. But if I get in shit from my Master it's your ass." He teased, shoving against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle and shove back.

They talked quietly for a few more minutes before Kurt sighed and pulled his shirt on again.

"I guess we should get out there huh?" he asked reluctantly. Jeff laughed.

"We can hang out in here as long as you want but knowing my Master he'll think we're being bad."

Kurt looked confused, then blushed deeply and giggled nervously. "No offense to you but, no thanks."

"You never know." Jeff shrugged. "Sharing is fun." He waggled his eyebrows and Kurt turned bright red.

"Ok, I'm leaving before I pass out from blushing." Kurt announced.

Jeff hit his knees as soon as he left the room, Kurt following suit almost instinctively. Jeff shot him a look and smiled encouragingly. He just rolled his eyes and started crawling down the stairs backwards, trying not to fall. Jeff laughed and flew down the steps easily. He sat at the bottom smirking at him and Kurt just rolled his eyes again, bumping him with his shoulder once he reached the bottom.

Just as they rounded the corner to the living room they heard Blaine shouting. "Victory! I! AM! ALL! POWERFUL!" he froze. "Oh, hey Kurt."

The subs shared a look and went over to their Masters. Kurt bumped his head against Blaine's knee as he passed and the elder smiled, carding his hand through Kurt's hair. By the little noise of content he made, Blaine knew the silent treatment was finally over.

Kurt turned to see Nick kiss Jeff possessively. "Were you a good boy?" he asked playfully. Jeff grinned evilly and raised an eyebrow at Kurt who beamed despite himself, hiding his face in Blaine's legs. Blaine shot Nick a look and tried not to laugh. He knew that Jeff was just screwing with them but it was so damn cute to see Kurt blush like that.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and the young man curled into his chest, his head tucking under his chin. "Well I hope you two behaved or you won't be able to play together anymore." he teased. Kurt mumbled something into Blaine's chest. "What was that?"

"I said I'd rather play with you than Jeff Master." He repeated, blushing. The embarrassment was worth it though, for the breathtaking kiss he got in return.

Firm lips pressed to his and his breath flew out of him in a rush as his Master's tongue danced across his lips. He whimpered and opened his mouth willingly. Blaine's tongue pressed against his playfully and he moaned, pressing up closer against his chest and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, and he didn't care. His Master finally pulled away, peppering little kisses on his cheeks and nose before straightening up fully. Kurt had to blink a few times before his brain registered what had happened.

He blushed again and curled into Blaine's torso, listening to his heartbeat and smiling to himself. Jeff smirked at him from the ground and he couldn't help but grin back. Blaine's chest rumbled as he started talking to Nick. Kurt just closed his eyes and listened to the relaxing, dull buzz of voices.

"What was with Sebastian today? He seemed really distracted."

"Well he turns eighteen in two weeks. I'd be distracted too." Nick commented, chuckling. "He said he found the perfect guy a few days ago."

"Really? Is he old enough?"

"Of age next Tuesday, Seb's birthday is next Thursday." Nick confirmed. "That Sam guy has one hell of a guy to look forward too." They laughed and Kurt perked up a bit. Sam? Sam's birthday was on Tuesday… he tapped on Blaine's shoulder. He smiled down at Kurt and nodded.

"Do you know what his last name is?" he asked worriedly. Blaine eyed him curiously.

"Evans wasn't it?" he asked, Nick nodding in confirmation.

"Well." Kurt mumbled. "That's just a little insane." Blaine and Nick eyed him like he was nuts. "Sam Evans is in New Directions with me." he explained, smiling a little.

"Crazy." Nick agreed. The two slowly fell back into conversation, talking about random things that Kurt didn't really care about. His eyes drooped closed as the rhythmic rise and fall of Blaine's chest lulled him to sleep.

*break*

Blaine smiled down at the man curled up in his lap. He looked so peaceful like this. Nick and Jeff had long gone, but Blaine didn't want to move and risk waking his angel.

He buried his nose into Kurt's messy hair. He smiled a little; he couldn't help it. He'd hidden all of Kurt's hair products a few days ago and though he went ballistic looking for them, he looked much cuter without all the gel and such.

It was with a contented sigh and a gentle smile that Blaine fell asleep, holding his beautiful angel close.

*break*

The next week passed easily, the two spending more and more time together. They never went past kissing, Kurt always asking Blaine to stop before it could get out of hand. Blaine was just happy that Kurt was talking to him.

**A/n: yay! Longer chapter! Read, review, tell your friends, all that stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: thank you to everyone who supported me with this whole plagerizism (sp?) accusation thing. It means a lot to me. Hugs!**

Chapter 6

_A submissive is defined as a person that naturally and consensually seeks a position of powerlessness (psychological or physical) in a power exchange dynamic. Allowing a Dominant to take control over them._

_A Dominant is defined as a person that naturally and consensually takes the position of power (psychological or physical) in a power exchange dynamic. Accepting responsibility to care of a submissive._

That Saturday morning, while Kurt was snoring away on the couch (having fallen asleep there again, talking with Blaine all night), Blaine snuck into the kitchen and started working. He pulled bits and pieces of food out of the fridge, cupboards, and freezer and started flitting around.

About half an hour later, he heard Kurt groaning. Eyes still closed and mouth open in a wide yawn, Blaine's own personal heaven came bumbling into the kitchen. Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"G'morning." He mumbled. "Something smells good."

"I made breakfast." Blaine confirmed, kissing Kurt on the nose. He giggled sleepily. "Go sit down, I'll get the food."

A few minutes later Blaine found himself carrying two overflowing plates into the dining room. Kurt was standing by the head of the table, chewing his lip and looking puzzled.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Blaine asked, putting the food down and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I don't know where to sit Master." He confessed sheepishly. Blaine grinned indulgently.

"Just sit wherever feels comfortable." He suggested, settling into his own chair. Kurt seemed to ponder for a moment before falling to his knees at Blaine's feet and leaning into his legs, blushing brightly.

"Is this ok Master?" he asked innocently, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled lustily and petted Kurt's hair. He looked so fucking beautiful like this, kneeling at his feet and blushing naively. The fact the he had sex-hair just made the whole thing better. "It's more than okay." He confirmed.

The two ate slowly, Blaine feeding Kurt bits of bacon and eggs and fruit off of his plate. They talked, learning about each other and asking the most random questions.

"What did you want to be when you were a kid?" Blaine asked, holding a strawberry out in front of Kurt. He leaned in and bit the delectable fruit, his lips brushing against Blaine's fingers. Blaine jumped to attention at the thought of those soft lips somewhere else. _Bad Blaine_ he chastised himself mentally. _Think unsexy thoughts before you rape the poor boy._

"Same thing I want to do now." Kurt answered. "Open my own bakery. Something like 'Death by Hummel' or 'Kurt's Cupcakes'." He chuckled a little, but the laugh died on his lips. That dream was as good as gone now.

"Mmm, Kurt cupcake…" Blaine mumbled above him, laughing. "Sounds tasty." He joked. "Hey… what's wrong lovely?" he asked, noticing Kurt's crestfallen look.

"I just… I don't really like the idea of being stuck at home all the time Master." He confessed. "I wanted to go to college and have my own business and everything and now I just… can't." _I wanted to be able to provide for myself,_ he added mentally,_ I hate relying on people._

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said. Kurt raised his face to look at him, unshed tears shining in his eyes. "If you wanted to go to college you should have told me. Just because you have a Dom doesn't mean you have to stay home and do nothing. We can talk about you going off to college if you want. You just have to be open with me."

Kurt's smile was radiant. "Thank you Master." He murmured. "I'll try to talk to you more, I promise."

"Good." Blaine smiled down at him, happy that he was happy. "Now come on, enough heavy stuff." He pulled the boy to his feet and smirked. "We're going out. Go get dressed. Wear something warm." He instructed, giving Kurt a mock-spank and sending him on his way. Kurt paused and turned, but before he could speak Blaine said, "And no, I'm not telling you where we're going."

Kurt pouted but went to get changed anyway. Blaine could hear him squealing to a friend on his cell and smiled, grabbing his own phone.

"Hey. … Yeah we're leaving now. Give it half an hour. We should be back around four thirty. … Sounds good. … Ok. … Bye."

Blaine settled onto the couch and waited for Kurt to come down. It had been about twenty minutes when he heard a sudden "what?" echo down the staircase. An angry "oh I am going to wring her skinny little neck" followed. A very pissed off Kurt came down the stairs, still talking rapidly on his phone as he grabbed his jacket.

"She _knows_ I love that song and she knows I'd sing it better. … I honestly don't care! … She can't say that, she knows why I left. That doesn't mean Mr. Shue can act like I don't exist. … Yeah. … I gotta go; I'll talk to you later. … Love you too 'Cedes. Bye." With that he shoved his phone in his pocket and collapsed next to Blaine, letting out an angry "urgh!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand and smiling. He couldn't help it. Pissed off Kurt was a very sexy Kurt.

"Nothing new. Rachel being her usual bratty self." Kurt confirmed. "Mr. Shue, our coach, suggested this amazing song for sectionals and since I wasn't there to defend myself, she snapped it up."

"What song?"

"_Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked._"

"You know that song has an F sharp right?"

"That is well within my range." Kurt scoffed. Blaine quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, getting up and offering Kurt his hand instead.

Kurt had the grace to blush, taking Blaine's hand and following him out the door. "I'm sorry Master, I shouldn't have snapped at you." He mumbled. Blaine just rubbed his back and helped him into his seat.

"Rachel, is that the little lead vocalist you guys have?" he asked a few minutes later as they pulled out of the winding drive. "She's got a pretty good voice." Kurt huffed.

"Yeah. She's great. But I'm better." He mumbled the last sentence, but Blaine still heard him.

"I'm sorry baby." He murmured, taking Kurt's hand across the little divider between their seats. Kurt squeezed back and smiled a little.

"No need to be sorry. I just hate how she never gives me a chance or even recognizes other people's talents. She honestly said when we started up that she and Finn would sing and we would sway in the background." He leaned into the domineering man without really thinking about it, twisting his neck to kiss his shoulder briefly.

"And your brother didn't stand up for you?" Blaine asked curiously, smiling at the willing contact from his beautiful boy.

"Oh he wasn't my brother at the time. He actually didn't like me that much because I had a major crush on him." Kurt blushed. "My dad and his mom got married a few months ago."

"Are your parents divorced or something?"

"Umm… n-no she… my mom… she, uh, she died when I was nine." Kurt managed to stutter out as the car came to a halt. Blaine frowned and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I really need to work on my tact." Blaine muttered to himself. Kurt giggled a little and shrugged, curling his legs up underneath himself and sighing in content. "We're here baby, open your eyes."

He grumbled playfully, but dragged his eyelids back anyways. And promptly began to scream. Blaine couldn't help the grin on his face as Kurt squirmed around in his chair, rambling on and on. "Oh my gosh thank you – how did you know? – this is so awesome!"

Blaine opened his door and slid out gracefully, opening Kurt's side for him. In his excitement, the boy managed to tangle himself in the seatbelt. He was just too damn endearing. They got their stuff out of the trunk and went in, Kurt chattering excitedly.

The ice rink was deserted save for a few employees. Kurt knew the people well enough that there should have been thirty people here at the least. A creeping suspicion grew in the back of his mind and he rounded on Blaine, his voice a little sharper than he intended. "Master did you… did you rent out the whole rink?" Kurt asked, stupefied. Blaine just nodded and grinned. Kurt groaned but didn't protest. He knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Why are you so against me spoiling you?" Blaine asked curiously as they laced up their skates. "I thought most people would love that."

"Most people would." Kurt murmured in agreement, standing on the thin blades with practiced ease and turning to get on the ice. "But I don't deserve it." He whispered, more to himself. Blaine still heard him. He followed the downtrodden boy onto the ice and took his hand, pulling him a few feet away from the entrance and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You deserve everything Kurt. You've done nothing but try to make me happy since you moved in; I don't see how you can think you don't deserve happiness."

Kurt pushed the taller man away, gliding to the other side of the rink and scrubbing his eyes clear. Blaine didn't follow him.

It wasn't something from the last few weeks that made him think this way. It was engrained in his personality from years of self torment. Something he knew was true. Something his father denied vehemently. Something he'd never tell Master about. He could never be punished enough to make up for what he'd done.

*break*

Blaine was going insane. One minute Kurt was looking at him like he hung the moon, next he was crying and running away. He wanted, no, needed, Kurt to open up more. He couldn't bear the thought of his submissive in pain.

Sighing heavily, he leaned against the glass surrounding the rink and waited for Kurt to calm down enough that he could talk to him. Instead of coming back however, Kurt started skating in circles in the center of the rink, adding a little spin every now and then. The boy was absolutely enchanting.

*break*

A good ten minutes had gone by, and Kurt had finally managed to calm himself. The systematic way he'd circled the rink, starting with a little circle in the dead center, slowly expanding, had helped him get back into rhythm. He finally forced himself to go back to Blaine, murmuring an awkward apology.

Blaine smiled and took his hand, pulling him close. Kurt explained shakily why he thought he didn't deserve praise and Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, a sure, confidant look in his eye.

"Whatever happened Kurt… it doesn't matter. It obviously affects you and I want to know more when you're ready, but it doesn't change how I think of you. I still think you are the most beautiful submissive in the world. I don't think I spoil you enough to be honest." He grinned and stole a kiss.

The two stood in each other's arms for a few more moments before Kurt laced his fingers with his Master's and they began slowly skating around the rink.

"How did you know I like it here?" Kurt asked a few laps later, eyeing the taller suspiciously.

Blaine sighed dramatically. "I may or may not have perved info out of your friends."

Kurt laughed. It made his heart swell, however, knowing that Master had gone out of his way to make him happy.

"Finn said you were here practically every day. Do you have a fondness for blue balls or something?"

"No!" Kurt yelped. "I mean… uh, no, Master, I mostly just practice."

"Practice what?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt smiled coyly and released Master's hand, pushing himself faster and faster, until he reached the middle and flew into the air, spinning a few times before landing gracefully and going back to Blaine as if nothing had happened. Blaine's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Fuck… that was… that was _sexy_. Just another reason to love my little pet I suppose."

Kurt flushed at the praise and smiled shyly. "It's not _that_ good. I still can't get the triple axel down, and I-" Blaine pressed Kurt into the glass and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Enough. No more putting yourself down, understood?" he looked Kurt straight in the eye as he spoke, a confidant, and assuring energy seeming to seep from him to Kurt. Kurt's eyelids fluttered for a moment and he tried to calm his breathing. _Fuck… that voice._

He whimpered a little and nodded shakily. "Yes Master." He murmured; his breathing slow and even as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

The submissive had to swallow hard and muster up his courage before stretching to breech the small distance between them. Blaine pulled away almost instantly, holding him in place with a fierce gaze.

"Bad boy." He chastised gently. Kurt looked confused and worried. "You ask before you touch." He corrected the boy's behavior. Kurt's expression loosened slightly before it took on a simpering, desperate quality.

"Please Master… please kiss me." He whimpered, shifting his body against Blaine's in an unconsciously sexual way. Blaine choked back a moan and leaned in to nip at Kurt's neck.

"I don't know… have you been a good boy?" he teased. Kurt whimpered and nodded frantically. Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips to Kurt's, arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

*break*

"I don't wanna leave." Kurt complained playfully, dropping onto the bench and pouting. Blaine laughed.

"We can come back again." He assured. That seemed to cheer Kurt up, and he smiled thankfully at Blaine. A comfortable silence overtook them as they drove home, hands still firmly clasped together and a contented look on Kurt's face as he leaned into Blaine. For once, things just felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A Dominant is not made simply to take from the submissive. He/She is charged with the job of watching over and taking care of the submissive because he/she is something precious. Every relationship requires give and take._

They took their time driving home, but Kurt was confused when they got there. Hadn't they left the lights on? He asked Blaine, who simply shrugged.

They entered the dark hallway and kicked off their shoes. Kurt was hanging his jacket up when the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!"

The countertenor screamed and jumped, spinning toward the living room and trying to force his breathing to slow. When he finally registered what he was seeing, he screamed again and launched himself at his friends.

"Mercedes, Sam, Britt, what are you all doing here?" he asked, glancing around the room as they hugged him tightly. Everyone in New Directions, his parents, and even a few Warblers were in the room, all grinning at Kurt.

"Blaine set it all up." Mercedes explained, sending the Warbler a fond look. "He's _actually_ not that bad." She chuckled. Kurt turned slowly and looked at Blaine.

"_You_ did this?" he asked, an unreadable look in his eye. Blaine smiled lovingly and nodded. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and he pulled away from his friends, leaning up on his toes and throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you Master." He whispered. Blaine's arms wound around his waist and he pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. "You're very welcome dear one." He murmured back.

Grinning and turning back to his friends, Kurt scanned over the living room. There was a huge banner that read 'happy 18th birthday Kurt' hanging over what looked to be a temporary stage. There was even a bunch of instruments and a microphone on it.

"Don't complain, don't complain, don't complain" he chanted to himself as he took Blaine hand and pulled him over to his parents. Blaine just laughed and advised that he 'get used to it'.

"Carol, dad, this is Blaine. Master, this is my dad, Burt, and my stepmom Carol." He smiled sheepishly.

"What, no intro for me?" Finn protested, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, that's my step brother the Franken-teen." Kurt joked. Rachel stepped out from behind Finn and smiled. Kurt's grin dropped instantly. "And Rachel." He added neutrally. Blaine glanced down at him before looking Rachel over. He shook his head infinitesimally and turned back to Kurt's parents.

"Blaine Anderson, it's nice to finally meet you." He said kindly, holding out his hand. Carol just shook it, whereas Burt tried to break the bones in his hand.

"And again the poor Franken-teen is overlooked." Finn pouted jokingly. Blaine chuckled and extended his hand to the lanky teen. Finn bumped his fist into his hand. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"We aren't staying long," Carol informed, smiling at the happiness that seemed to radiate from her stepson. "We just wanted to see you and make sure you're doing alright."

"I'm doing great." Kurt assured her, smiling up at Blaine almost reverently. "Master takes good care of me." Blaine grinned back and tightened the arm he had around Kurt's waist.

"We should probably get going," Burt interrupted, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "We'll see you later. Don't be afraid to drop by every now and then alright kid?" he added softly. Kurt smiled and nodded, pulling away from Blaine to hug his father. Burt patted him on the back softly.

Once they were gone, Puck was shouting. "Sweet! Time for booze!" he announced. Kurt groaned but grudgingly accepted the red plastic cup he was given.

"He is just crazy." He mumbled to Blaine.

"Crazy people make the world go round." Puck insisted.

"And sane people keep it from spinning out of control." Kurt retorted smartly.

"Oooh, nice one." Puck congratulated before wandering away.

"There's food in the other room, go get something to eat ok?" Blaine instructed Kurt quietly. He nodded a little and drifted off to the dining room. He couldn't help but smirk at the mass amounts of junk food that weighed down the polished table.

In the middle, hiding under a bag of chips, he managed to find some strawberries. God only knew where Blaine got these things from, but they were addictive. He smiled to himself and turned to go back, only to run right into Rachel. The girl tried to smile, but Kurt just huffed and walked away.

Blaine was sitting on the couch talking animatedly with Nick when he returned. Without even thinking, Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Blaine, nuzzling his cheek into Blaine's calf fondly. A few seconds later, though, he froze up and glanced around nervously. No one seemed to be looking at him funny, hell, most hadn't really noticed. The only people looking at him were Brittany, who was curled into Santana, Sam, who was lounging on a chair, and Jeff, who surprisingly was on Nick's lap. They all smiled encouragingly, and Sam gave him a goofy little thumbs-up. He glanced up and Blaine smiled down at him, his fingers stroking through his hair soothingly. Kurt's eyes drifted closed and he leaned against Blaine's legs, content to stay there forever.

But, like everything in his life, it wasn't meant to be.

"Seriously Kurt?" Rachel scoffed as she passed, perching on the couch a few feet away, looking much like a deranged bird.

"What?" he asked, confused and annoyed at the same time.

"I get that you probably get all freaky when you're alone but could you at least _try_ and not act weird around normal people?" Kurt's eyes widened angrily and his hands balled into fists. Around him Jeff and Brittany both slid onto their knees as well, as if in support.

Kurt ground his teeth together as he spoke, his voice low and deadly. "I will act however the _fuck_ I want in my own home. If you don't like it, you can leave. I'm not going to change just because an egotistical, self absorbed, air headed, untalented _**bitch**_ tells me to!" his voice had risen to a shout by the end of his rant. He hurled himself out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door to his room and leaning against it as the tears poured down his face.

He locked the door and fell into his desk chair. His eyes were drawn to the mirror he had propped up there. Flushed cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and shaking shoulders. He had freaked out in front of all those people. In front of Master. He was bad. A bad boy.

Kurt knew he would probably be punished. He'd disrespected Master with his outburst. That just made the tears fall faster. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the corner of his desk, wiping his eyes as he began to sing to himself quietly.

"_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart. And when people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk._"

"What the hell is your problem Berry?" Santana snapped, looming over the girl intimidating. Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Sam surrounded her.

"You're dads are gay, how can you be so judgmental?" Sam asked.

"My dad's keep their… activities to themselves. They don't flaunt their abnormality in front of everyone." Rachel said in a bored tone.

"_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride, and bite my tongue. Pretend I'm ok with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong._"

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's nothing wrong with being a submissive!" Nick snarled, his hand grabbing Jeff's protectively.

"They're weak. If Kurt thinks he's getting anywhere in this world he should understand that."

"_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry?_"

"How could you even say that? Kurt is ten times stronger than you are." Brittany insisted, coming to stand behind Santana. "It's not easy to hand the control over to someone else Rachel." She added.

"Do you know how long it took for Kurt to trust me enough to even hold his hand?" Blaine asked, shooting daggers at her.

"_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart._" Kurt sang, rising off of his chair and going to the other side of the room, sitting by his bed and leaning against it. He pulled his photo album out from under his pillow and fingered through the pages slowly. "_Mmm what do I care if they believe me or not?_"

"That wasn't cool Rachel. After everything he's gone through, I can't believe you would do that."

"Finn! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"Not for this. He's my brother Rach."

"_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart. I'll pretend I'm ok with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong._"

"Look, obviously you're all very upset at me, and I understand why. You can't accept the fact that most of you are atypical and will never fit in in everyday society, whereas stars like me will fit in perfectly." Rachel summarized knowingly. Blaine wanted to rip her hair out.

"I think you should leave now." He said instead, moving so she could get out. She sniffed and flounced out the door. "I'm going to go check on Kurt." Blaine said immediately after she left.

"_I'm talking in circles. I'm lying, they know it. Why won't this just all go away?_" the door opened and closed softly, and a few seconds later a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned into Blaine's chest and let his tears fall. "_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? … Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry?_" his hand fisted in Blaine's shirt and he sobbed, not caring that he was covering the man in tears and mucus.

"P-please d-don't be-be mad at me Master!" he begged, choking on his breath as he tried to get the words out. "I'm so sorry, I'll be g-good, I promise!"

"Shh, baby boy, you're ok." Blaine soothed softly, his fingers carding through Kurt's hair in an attempt to pacify him. "You aren't in trouble sweetie, its ok."

"I acted insane in front of all those people." Kurt mumbled, his breathing evening out the slightest and his tears slowing.

"No, you didn't." Blaine chastised gently. He pulled Kurt up by the chin to look at him. "You didn't." he insisted. "If anyone ever talks to you like that, I want you to stand up for yourself. You were very brave." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt gently. The countertenor took a shaky breath and curled into Blaine weakly.

A light knock interrupted the two a few minutes later. Blaine straightened up a bit and Kurt whimpered, holding onto him tightly. Blaine smiled down at his reassuringly as he called out, "yeah?"

"Can we come in?" Brittany's soft voice inquired, sounding a little scared. Blaine glanced down at Kurt, who nodded, before inviting them in. Jeff, Sam, Brittany, Mercedes, and, surprisingly, Santana all enter warily, scanning over the room to find them.

All five of them fell to their knees around Kurt, wrapping their arms around him comfortingly. He let them pile onto him, never letting go of Blaine's hand.

"That Berry chick was way out of line."

"You know that's not true."

"She's just a bitch, Dolphin."

"You are so brave Kurt."

"I gotta say, I'm happy you finally grew some balls and knocked her down a notch."

Kurt gave a watery chuckle and smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys." he said earnestly.

"Everyone's still downstairs if you wanna come back down," Sam trailed off uncertainly. Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Kay." Was all he said. He was pulled up by his hands, and his legs gave out for half a second when he stood. Just enough time for him to bang his nose on Blaine's chest.

"Oww…" he moaned, falling back to sit on the bed and rubbing his face. Blaine bit back a chuckle and pulled Kurt into his arms, carrying him bridal style down the stairs. The submissive squirmed and protested the whole way, but ended up leaning into him anyway.

"Look who we found!" Blaine cheered playfully, placing Kurt on the couch gently and sitting next to him. Kurt made an upset noise in the back of his throat and pressed closer to Blaine, his shoulders, head, and upper chest ending up on his Master's lap. Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's stomach.

"He seems happy." A vaguely familiar voice commented. Kurt's neck snapped around to see a boy standing just in the entryway, smirk firm on his face.

"Hey Seb," Blaine greeted the newcomer. "What took you so long?"

"Bet you anything he was drooling over that picture again." Nick snickered. Sebastian leaned over Blaine and smacked Nick upside the head.

Nick tackled him and they wrestled for a few moments before Santana stood and whistled sharply.

"Oi, listen up before I go all Lima Heights on yo' asses!" she hollered. Everyone grew silence and eyed her with varying expressions. She straightened up and smiled at Kurt as she spoke. "Ok, so we kinda owe my boy here a song and after all the crap that went down, I got the best one to do."

"_Your_ boy?" Blaine cried, somewhat outraged. Kurt laughed loudly, but froze up and quieted at the dark look in Blaine's eye.

"Oh relax Blainers, I don't bend that way and you know it."

Blaine eyed her carefully but let it go as a few of the girls went over to the stage, sitting on the edge and beginning to sing. Kurt smiled and leaned back into Blaine's chest. The girls smiled as the chorus started up. Everyone in the room began to sing along.

_Shake it off, shake it out_

_Shake it off, shake it out_

_Ooh oh whoa_

When they finished their song, Kurt clambered off of Blaine's lap and hugged them thankfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone sat around just talking and eating until Puck stood up, raising a bottle of alcohol as he spoke.

"I have an idea." He announced. "Let's play never have I!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and tightened his arms when Kurt tried to squirm away, intent on escaping.

"No way am I playing that moronic game!" he insisted.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Blaine encouraged, pulling him down to sit in the circle the others had formed. Kurt huffed.

"Never have I used a cheesy pick up line" Puck started, sipping on his beer. Several others, including Blaine, downed some as well. Nick laughed and demanded to know what Blaine had said.

Blaine's head tilted to the side for a second before saying, "I've been known for some bad ones but I think the worst was, 'I know it's not Christmas, but Santa's lap is always open.'"

Kurt coughed a laugh and clutched at his stomach. "D-di-did you r-really d-do that?"

"Yes, yes I did. And sadly you aren't epic enough to counter it." He chuckled. Kurt quirked an eyebrow and gave Blaine a look before biting his lips adorably.

"Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle." He retorted. Blaine grinned.

"Oh you wanna go at this huh?" he asked, rolling his eyes again. Kurt gave him a challenging look. "If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million miles away."

"Sorry, I think you have something in your eye. Oh, nope, it's just a sparkle."

"I'm like chocolate pudding, I look like crap but I'm as sweet as can be."

Kurt blanched a little at that one. "Are you lost? Because heaven's a long way from here."

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" Kurt shrugged. "My zipper."

Kurt blushed and the teens around them laughed. "I don't work at a post office but I'll gladly inspect your package."

Blaine waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Really now? Maybe we should go elsewhere…"

"Does this mean you surrender?"

"Hell no." Blaine sounded offended.

"Oh would you two stop already?" Nick finally interrupted.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"The whole cutesy couple thing!"

"Nah, this is too much fun. And I've got such good ones." Kurt pouted.

"Mine are better." Blaine smirked.

"Oh please. By the way, if I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?"

"I'm not sure but how about you sit on my face and I'll try to eat my way to your heart."

Kurt gaped but quickly regained his composure. "Remember my name; you'll be screaming it later." He smirked.

Blaine pursed his lips and leaned in close to Kurt, murmuring in his ear. "You know, you really shouldn't tease. You might just get what you're asking for."

Kurt trembled as a strange, strangled whimper slid out. Blaine smirked in satisfaction and leaned back, ignoring the little looks he was getting. Quinn sighed and rubbed her eyes for a second before leaning back on her hands. "Never have I given a blowjob." She announced.

All the girls but Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes drank.

"You get knocked up but you don't give head?" Santana asked, a hint of admiration in her voice.

"I was drunk," she shrugged. "And Puck didn't ask."

"Last time I got head from a drunk chick she bit me!" Puck protested. Everyone laughed.

Nick, Sam, and Jeff all drank as well. Kurt glanced around nervously, wringing his hands for a moment before taking the tiniest of sips, praying no one would notice.

"Kurt?" the word in itself was a command. Kurt's eyes flicked up to Blaine's. He was startled by the sheer possessiveness there, his eyes smoldering as they bored into his. "Care to elaborate?" he prompted when Kurt stayed silent.

Blushing brightly, the countertenor mumbled "nothing wrong with practicing." At the look he was being given, he sat up a little straighter. "What? I have an issue with being inexperienced!"

Blaine's eyes softened and he hooked an arm around Kurt's neck, pulling him close and pressing a kiss under his ear. "Well I think it's adorable." He cooed softly. "Would you at least tell me who?"

Kurt snickered a little bit and smirked. "I am _not_ talking about this in front of my friends." He insisted, shifting to lay his head and shoulders on Blaine's lap. Blaine gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Well now that _that's_ over…" Santana mumbled, smirking. "Never have I kissed a girl." A chorus of 'lame' rang through the room.

All the boys except Blaine, Sam, Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick drank, as did Santana and Brittany. Yet again, Blaine shot Kurt a look.

"Kissed Britt on a dare." He explained briefly.

"Never have I had surgery." Brittany continued. She, a few others, and Kurt drank.

"When did you have surgery?" Blaine asked protectively.

"When I was, like, nine, nothing important." he waved off. Blaine gave him a look but dropped it for the moment.

"Never have I gone skinny dipping!" Finn announced dramatically, raising his glass. Everyone but Kurt drank to that one.

"Never have and never will." He insisted. Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "You will at some point, trust me." he assured. Kurt laughed and turned his head away.

"Never have I… hmm. Never have I been caught dancing in my underwear… in _public_." Mercedes said, smirking evilly at Kurt, who blushed furiously and threw back another sip of his drink. "Don't even ask" he snapped, holding a hand up at Blaine.

"Never have I gotten off while talking on a sex hotline." Sam said, laughing. Puck was the only one who drank.

From there the conversation somehow turned into an in depth discussion about breast sizes. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes as he leaned back into Blaine.

"You'd think sex was all about boobs."

"I'm much more of an ass man." Blaine retorted, winking down at him. Kurt blushed.

"I bet you are," Wes added, laughing. "Since sex isn't all about boobs, why don't you share what you like with the rest of the class?"

All eyes turned to Blaine and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little. "Well… the first thing I notice about a guy is his eyes." He glanced down at Kurt and his fingers combed their way through his hair.

"Eyes? Seriously dude? Come on, we all know you've got some dirty little kink." Nick insisted.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "You're really gonna make me say this aren't you?" everyone nodded. "Ugh, fine. If you must know I have a fondness for spanking." He said bluntly. Kurt made a little _meep_ noise and covered his rear. Everyone laughed.

"What about you Kurt?" Sam suddenly asked, grinning evilly. "What's your little secret?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not talking about that." Kurt insisted.

"Oh hell yes you are! I had to, so do you!" Blaine laughed.

"I don't have a kink, just normal sex!" Kurt blurted. Almost everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Come on Kurt, everyone has a kink." Jeff insisted, nudging him in the head.

"Not me." Kurt said bluntly. "And even if I did, I'd die of embarrassment before telling you."

"Come on, at least give us _something_." Sam said, bouncing a little. Kurt didn't miss how Sebastian's eyes never left Sam. "I know, how about we list some and you just say yes or no." he suggested. Kurt grunted in annoyance but waved them on anyway, rolling a little to press his face into Blaine's abs.

"Hmm… how about whips?" Nick tried. Kurt shook his head.

"Blood?" Jeff asked. No, again.

Soon everyone was shouting ideas at him, except Blaine who simply sat back and enjoyed it.

"Face sitting?"

"No."

"Dildos?"

A blushing "yes."

"Rape?"

"No."

"Voyeurism?"

"Yes."

"Exhibition?"

"Yes."

"Foot fetish?"

"No."

"Begging?"

"N- …maybe."

"Spanking?"

"Maybe."

"Crying?"

"No."

"Pissing?"

"Eww. No."

"Sorry."

"Sharing?"

"Maybe."

"Helplessness?"

"No."

There was a little pause before Sebastian quirked his head to the side. "Bondage?"

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged a little. "Depends on the situation." He said vaguely.

"Wearing ladies underwear?" Santana asked randomly. Kurt choked on his breath for a second before muttering a 'no'.

"Don't even lie dude, I've seen your closet!" a slightly tipsy Finn accused.

Kurt gaped for a second before stumbling over his words. "I- the- that was an outfit for Rocky Horror, that doesn't count!" he protested.

"Ok, ok, let's stop torturing Kurt, that's Blaine's job." Mercedes finally interrupted. Everyone protested but quieted down anyway. "Oh, baby we should give you your presents now!" she said suddenly, bouncing a little and clapping her hands.

Kurt yelped a little when Blaine nudged at his shoulders, but sat up anyway. Nearly everyone in the circle dispersed, digging through bags and disappearing into the kitchen. Kurt shrugged and went to grab some more strawberries, indulging in a few two-bite brownies as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Adressing the accusations of plagiarism (again) I went and read the story in question that people think I've stolen and there are **_**similarities**_**, however a) I've never read it before today and b) with the **_**hundreds of thousands**_** of stories on fanfiction, there are bound to be some overlapping bits and pieces. If I continue to be harassed by people, most of which aren't even brave enough to give me a review I can respond to, I will turn off anonymous reviews. I write because I love to write, and I don't need flack from cowards.**

**Sorry about the long authors note. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

**PS - I couldn't help but throw this in… I've watched the clip like 15 hundred times and it just kinda got out of hand. Sorry.**

Chapter 9

He made a point of sitting on Blaine's lap when he returned, leaning against his chest and smiling up at him. He smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt blurted suddenly. Blaine tilted his head for a second.

"Are you kidding? You're the most interesting guy in all of the continental US." He insisted.

"I mean… sexually. I mean we're playing it really safe so far." He mumbled, inwardly questioning his sanity.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Blaine asked, confused.

"It is, but, I mean, I'm just wondering, have you ever had the urge to… rip of each other's clothes and get dirty?" Kurt had officially lost control of his voice.

"Yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation." Blaine teased.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Kurt asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I'm serious. I want us to be comfortable when we do. That's why they give us the two months to get used to each other." Blaine smiled a little as Kurt sighed and curled into him. "And besides, tearing off all of you clothes is _sorta_ a tall order."

"Because of the layers?" Kurt asked, smiling innocently.

"Because of the layers," he confirmed, kissing him firmly again.

A collective 'aww' interrupted them. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and pulled away, making Kurt pout.

Nick and Jeff laughed at them, and handed Kurt a box with wrapping paper and a huge bow on top. Blaine laughed and pulled the bow off, putting it on Kurt's head instead. That earned him an evil eye, but Kurt didn't take it off. He picked at the corner of the paper for a second before unfolding the paper carefully. He opened the box to find some chocolate, a deck of cards, and to his horror, several types of condoms.

"Guys!" he yelped. He hesitantly picked up a few of the boxes, scanning over them. "Chocolate flavored, ribbed, ultra thin, what is wrong with you?" he cried.

"What? We asked Blaine what you needed and he said to find something we thought you'd enjoy so…" Jeff trailed off. Kurt huffed and pushed the condom boxes behind him.

"And of course the chocolate is shaped like someone's privates." He mumbled to himself. "Do I even want to know what the cards are?" Blaine's chest rumbled with laughter behind him and he swiped the deck, unwrapping it and pulling out the cards.

"No, no you don't." he informed. That made Kurt curious. He snatched the cards from his hand and shuffled through them, eyes growing at what he saw.

Sex positions. Of course. Why was he not surprised? He put everything back in the box and shoved it behind him, trying not to blush.

"Didn't we agree not to torture the kid anymore?" Puck asked.

"Not my fault he's a prude." Nick shrugged. Blaine slapped him upside the head for Kurt while Puck slid his present across the circle.

Kurt pulled open the ties on the huge bag and peered into it. Inside were a bunch of wrapped squares. "Jesus Noah, what did you do?" he asked, incredulous. Puck just shrugged.

Kurt pulled out the wrapped up things, pushing the bag to the side. He unfolded the paper again, waiting until they were all open to look at them closely.

The first he saw had a picture of him on it. _Some call it bitching_ was scrawled on the top, followed by a picture of Kurt with his best bitch face, and _I call it motivational speaking_ on the bottom.

Blaine laughed at that one. Kurt set it aside and held up the next one. There was a picture of everyone in New Directions, including Mr. Shue, which he remembered they had bribed a cheerleader to take.

_To the world you're just one person. But to one person, you're the world._

The next had a picture of Kurt with all the girls, minus Rachel, and said _the gay guys really do get the girls._ That made Kurt snicker.

Another had a picture of Kurt mid-dance, his name in lights behind him, and the date it had been taken. The bottom read _I think I'm seeing the future._

Kurt gave Puck a funny look when he saw himself with slushie dripping off his face, until he saw the caption. _I failed my way to success._ He snickered and shook his head.

"Thank you Noah, this is really sweet." Kurt grinned, clambering across the circle to hug him.

"Yeah well, I figured it'd be nice to have some things to make this place feel like home. Mercedes helped me make them."

Kurt grinned at them again and went to sit by Blaine again.

"Me and Mike got you a gift together, we couldn't really think of anything good so…" Tina trailed off and passed Kurt a card.

"A year's subscription to Vogue." Kurt read. "Sweet, thanks!"

"Dude, you stole my idea!" Sam shouted. He slid his card over to Kurt as well.

"Subscription to… playgirl? Really?" Kurt blushed and shook his head slowly. "Thank you Sam… I think."

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me." Sam said, laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Artie rolled over to him, passing him a rolled up poster and a few CDs.

"It's Adam Lambert." He explained. "I didn't really know what you'd want and I know you kinda have a crush on him so…" he trailed off at the evil, horrified look Kurt was giving him. Blaine glanced down at Kurt, silently raising an eyebrow.

"Sooo not talking about it." He insisted. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Me next!" Quinn called, squirming a little. She handed Kurt a bunch of wrapped up rectangles. Kurt unwrapped them carefully and grinned.

"Cook books." He laughed, flipping through them quickly. "Thank you Q, these are awesome."

"Hey Porcelain, ours next." Santana said, snickering as Brittany pushed the bag over to him.

"We got the idea from your Gaga shirt." She explained. Kurt dug through the bag to find several white shirts, with different things written on them.

He unfolded each of them, every one making his eyes grow wider.

_Swallows_

_Screamer_

_Needs a Spanking_

_Bondage_

_Flexible_

And the most horrifying.

_Fucks on cars_

"Santana! What the hell?" he yelled.

"Kurt. Manners." Blaine chastised.

Kurt huffed but forced a smile and said, "thank you Santana." He shoved the shirts back in their bag and pushed it to the side.

"And we saved the best for last." Finn announced. Mercedes scrambled over to the TV and started fiddling with something as Finn continued. "We figured you'd want to remember all the good times, so me and Mercedes have been working like crazy and we cut together a bunch of clips from performances and home videos and stuff."

Everyone moved to sit in front of the TV, Kurt lying between Blaine's legs again with his head in his lap.

_A Tribute to Kurt E. Hummel_

_Everyone's favorite ice queen 3_

_*break*_

_A shaky camera focused in on Kurt's face as he rolled his eyes and Mercedes' voice came from off camera. "I hate to say it honey but you've got the sex appeal of a baby penguin."_

"_What? I do not. I can be sexy; I just prefer not to be." Kurt snorted._

"_Sure you don't."_

Blaine laughed at that.

"_What are you wearing?" Quinn asked, a little horrified. The camera spun to Kurt._

"_A corset. What?" he added, looking around. "It brings out your figure."_

_*break*_

"_You smell homeless Bret. Homeless."_

_*break*_

_Music started up and the cheerleaders began dancing, Kurt and Mercedes strutting out onto the floor in their uniforms. Kurt dropped to the floor and back, dancing with Mercedes seductively, an edge of anger in his movements._

"Jesus…" Blaine murmured behind him.

_Kurt sighed, staring at David Martinez. He and most of the girls leaned onto each other, practically panting._

"_Kurt, you're drooling." Mercedes' voice pointed out. Kurt stopped fanning his face and rubbed at the corner of his mouth, pushing the camera down._

_*break*_

_The boys hyped up on pseudoephedrine, singing their mash up._

_*break*_

"_Coach Sylvester said I poop rainbow glitter." Kurt informed, making a face. "No idea how that came up or why."_

"_Well do you?" Mercedes asked. Kurt faced her, or more specifically the camera, and gave her a disbelieving look._

"_Yes Mercedes. I crap out rainbows and sell them to little kids for their art projects." He snarked._

_*break*_

_Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes crawled across the stage at their disastrous performance of 'Push It', before the scene cut to him wiggling his hips like crazy._

Blaine shifted under Kurt. Kurt felt something poking the back of his head, but ignored it.

"_Oh Bambi… I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy."_

"Damn it 'Cedes, do you always have a camera on me or something?"

"Damn right I do!" Mercedes announced proudly.

"_We love you Kurt!" everyone yelled into the camera before the screen went black._

"Aw, you guys, thank you." Kurt said, getting up again to hug his brother and best friend.

"Wait a second; Blainey didn't give you his gift!" Brittany exclaimed suddenly. All eyes turned to her before flicking over to Blaine.

He grinned and winked at Kurt before ducking into the other room, coming back with a smooth black box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Kurt mumbled, blushing brightly. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt over to sit on the couch, everyone following them.

"Open it." Blaine insisted when Kurt simply stared at the box. He rolled his eyes a little and unlatched the front, carefully lifting the lid up. He gasped. There, nestled in deep blue velvet, was a collar.

The thin, delicate chain rested inside, contrasting beautifully with its background. Several small, flat hearts dangled from the chain links.

When he looked closer, Kurt saw that each had something inscribed on it.

_Beautiful_

_Strong_

_Amazing_

_Brave_

_Breath-taking_

_Angelic_

And in the very center, a larger, rounded heart had his name on it. He turned it over carefully to see Blaine's on the back. Kurt didn't realize he was crying until Blaine's fingers gently wiped away the tears.

"Thank you." He murmured, running his fingers over the smooth surface.

He turned to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his middle, grinning like a fool.

"What?" He heard his friends demanding. "What is it?"

"'s my collar." He mumbled shyly. Mercedes was peering over his shoulder instantly.

"Oh, Kurt, it's _gorgeous!_" she praised. "Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!"

Kurt chewed his lip for a second before glancing up at Blaine hopefully. Blaine just laughed and unlocked the strip of leather already on his neck, before he pulled the choker out of the case and looped it over his neck. The heart with his name rested heavily on the hollow of his throat, and it wasn't overly tight, but he could feel the cool metal no matter how he twisted his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Submission can come in many forms. Sexual gratification is one way in which a Dominant may ask a sub to display their submissiveness, but that is not the only way. It is also possible, and quite likely, that your future Dominant will wish for you to serve Him or Her in other ways. Such as domestic services, financial support or simple companionship. No two Dominants are alike_

"Would you stop staring at me?" Sam finally hissed on the other side of the room, turning to face Sebastian dead on.

"What?" the Warbler asked innocently.

"You keep staring at me like you want to eat me." Sam growled. "It's freaking me out, would you just stop already?"

"How about I stop staring and start talking? Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe." He held out a hand. Sam stared at it in disdain.

"Sam Evans." He replied shortly. "Now get lost."

"You're pretty bitchy for a guy." Sebastian commented, leaning in a little closer to him. Sam leaned away, repulsed.

"Yeah, well, you learn to put up walls where I'm from." Sam snapped, not truly realizing what he'd said until it was out.

"Tell you what," Sebastian said after a moment. "You give me one song and I'll leave you alone."

Sam sighed in frustration. "One song?" Sebastian nodded. "And then you'll leave me alone for good?" another nod. "Fine."

Sebastian grinned his stupid little chipmunk grin and sauntered over to the stereo, hitting a few buttons and sitting on the edge of the stage. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Plenty of room up here." Sebastian smirked.

"I'm fine here." Sam replied blankly. The song started up and he rolled his eyes again, unable to help the tiny smile that crept up on him. He _loved_ this song.

"_Looking out, across the nighttime. The city winks a sleepless eye. Hear his voice, uh, shake my window. Sweet seducing sighs._" He sang slowly, staring at the ground.

"_Get me out, into the nighttime. Four walls won't hold me tonight. If this town is just an apple, then let me take a bite._" Sebastian winked at Sam on the last word and the blonde blushed without meaning to.

"_If they say why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature. Why?_" they sang together, Sam peeking out under his eyelashes and Sebastian pretending not to notice.

"_Why… does he do me that way?_" Sam asked himself, shaking his head a little.

"_Reaching out to touch a stranger. Electric eyes are everywhere. See that boy._" Sebastian leaned back on his hands and grinned at him. "_He knows I'm watching. He likes the way I stare._"

Sam pushed himself off the couch, crossing his arms and pacing a little closer to the stage. "_If they say why, why why why? Just tell 'em that it's human nature. Why, oh, why? Does he do me that way? If they say why ooh do ooh do why, tell em that it's human nature._" Sebastian held out a hand, his smile almost gentle. Sam grinned and grabbed it, letting him hoist him onto the stage.

Sam stood still while Sebastian danced stupidly around him as if trying to make him laugh. It worked. "_I like living this way._"

"_I like loving this way._" Sebastian took Sam's hand and held it over his head so Sam spun around a few times, snickering.

"_Oh why, oh why? Oh why, oh why? Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature._" They sang slowly, Sebastian taking Sam's other hand as the blonde boy stared up into his eyes.

"_Why?_" they stood still for a moment before Sam threw his arms around his neck, kissing the Warbler fiercely. Sebastian's hands found his waist and he kissed him back firmly.

Sam pulled away slowly, his eyes wide and confused. Sebastian smiled down at him as he blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what had happened. Making a little noise in the back of his throat, he yanked himself away from the Warbler, jumping off the stage and stalking to the couch to grab Kurt, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Kurt, what the hell am I supposed to do?" he hissed urgently. "I can't be getting attached to him; I mean he's not going to be my Dom so I shouldn't be crushing on him right? And I-"

He was cut off by Kurt covering his mouth with a hand. "Sammy, relax. Look I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out but Sebastian's birthday is two days after yours and he's planning on claiming you." Kurt explained quickly.

"Really?" Sam's whole face lit up. He grinned and threw his arms around Kurt's neck. "Oh my god, Kurtie, this is awesome!" he exclaimed, looking at Kurt again before kissing him joyfully. Kurt let out a breathy sigh and kissed him back, arms wrapping around the smaller blonde's waist.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and the two broke apart, spinning to face a slightly amused Sebastian and a very angry looking Blaine. Kurt whimpered slightly and shrunk back. Sam grabbed his hand protectively.

"Kurt?" Blaine prompted.

"I-I – we – you –" Kurt sighed in defeat and hung his head. "I'm in huge trouble, aren't I?"

"Depends on if you have a good excuse." Blaine said calmly.

"I- Sam was scared 'cause he liked Sebastian and I told him what you told me the other day and he got happy and kissed me." Kurt stuttered quickly.

"And you kissed him back?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Master." Kurt whispered, not looking up.

"And why did you do that?" he asked, never breaking his calm exterior. Kurt didn't answer. His breathe sped up nervously.

"W-we used to mess around." Sam filled in after a second. Blaine's eyes danced over him for a moment before he sighed.

"Again, why?"

"We knew we couldn't really have boyfriends…" Kurt mumbled quietly. "But I mean, we're horny teenagers." He chuckled humorlessly. "We were already really good friends, and we figured we could gain some sexual experience as well as taking care of our… needs."

"Please don't get mad at Kurtie." Sam blurted suddenly. "I'm the one who kissed him, be mad at me."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Neither of you are in trouble, ok?" the subs both snapped up to look at the Warblers before them. "I just wish you would have told me, instead of having me find out this way." He added, moving forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm sorry Master." He mumbled, resting his forehead on Blaine's chest. "I thought you'd get mad at me."

"Well obviously I'm not." Blaine teased. He leaned down and kissed the soft spot under Kurt's ear. "In fact, it's actually kinda hot."

Kurt eyes lit up mischievously and he smiled at Blaine hopefully. "So I can still play with Sammy sometimes?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled. "If it's alright with his Dom." He confirmed. Almost simultaneously, Kurt and Sam looked at Sebastian.

"Bas?" Sam asked hopefully. Sebastian chuckled.

"Fine by me." he shrugged. The two boys screamed a little and hugged each other tightly. Blaine and Sebastian laughed.

"Y'all better get your asses out here or we coming in after you!" Mercedes suddenly shouted from the other room.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing, passing through the dining room and back to the living room, Sam grabbing Kurt's hand eagerly as they went. Kurt laughed.

"So is he the one you gave a blowjob to?" Blaine asked suddenly. Sam and Kurt looked at each other before laughing.

"Sort of." He eluded. Blaine gave him a look. "We didn't really want to do _that,_ so we ended up practicing on dildos." He explained bluntly. "One of us would hold it between our legs and the other would practice."

"We did do hand jobs though." Sam added proudly. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved him in the shoulder.

"Well I gave him one." He added. They settled into the couches again, Sebastian and Blaine side by side and Sam and Kurt curled into each other on the ground. No one seemed to pay much heed to the cuddling boys.

"Dude, I looked up the best games to play at a party." Finn said, snickering a little. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at his drunken brother. "We got truth or dare, never have I, spin the bottle, and something called kiss and guess."

"Oh we should so play kiss and guess!" Sam shouted.

"What is that?"

"You tie someone to a chair and blindfold them, then people kiss them and the tied up one has to guess who it is." He explained quickly.

"Huh." Kurt said, shrugging. "Yeah, sure, why not? Who's getting tied down?"

"You!" nearly everyone shouted. Kurt shook his head sharply and tried to get away when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Oh hell no! You are not tying me up just so you can suck on my face!" he protested.

"Sam." Blaine interrupted. Sam let Kurt go and stepped away instantly. Blaine smiled briefly and took Kurt's hand, pulling him away and cupping his face gently. "What's wrong baby, why are you freaking out?" he asked curiously. "I didn't think being tied to a chair would scare you." He mused.

"It's not the being tied up, it's the blindfold." Kurt mumbled. "When… when I can't see what's going on, it scares me. I know it's stupid and childish I just don't like not knowing what everyone's doing."

"Oh, baby boy, it's ok." Blaine hummed soothingly, tucking Kurt's head under his chin. "You know no one here would do anything to hurt you. But you don't have to do anything sweetie."

"n-no, I mean, everyone seemed so excited about it…" he trailed off. "Will you… can you stay with me? Please?"

Blaine couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Of course baby boy." He said happily, kissing the shorter boy briefly.

Kurt grumbled to himself, but grabbed a chair from the dining room anyway. "Can't believe I'm doing this… You're all insane you know that?" he announced to the room. Everyone just laughed at him. Sam came over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I just want a reason to make out with you." He confessed. Kurt laughed.

Half the guys in the room started whooping and wolf whistling when Blaine pushed Kurt into the chair and tied his wrists behind his back. "Oh shut up!" Kurt yelled at them, grinning despite himself. Their enthusiasm was infectious. And honestly, who wouldn't be a little smug that everyone wanted to make out with you? Blaine kissed his temple softly before tying his Warbler tie around his head. Kurt crossed his legs and grimaced. "I warn you now, anyone does anything stupid and I'll kick you all in the nuts." He threatened. "That includes you Master." He added when the man chuckled behind him.

Blaine grabbed his hand where it rested behind him and squeezed gently. "You ok?" he confirmed. Kurt nodded. There was some mumblings and a few snickers before someone came closer and pressed their lips to Kurt's. Kurt sat there for a moment and twisted his head to the side.

"Tastes like strawberry lip gloss." He commented, making a few people laugh. "Umm, Santana maybe?" he guessed hesitantly.

"Nope, me." Quinn said, chuckling.

"Damn, I thought there was a pregnant cheerleader aftertaste." Kurt joked. There was a loud yelp of protest that Kurt couldn't distinguish before another set of lips pressed to his. They felt dry and cracked, and there was a definite air of power around whoever was kissing him so forcefully. Kurt panted as they pulled away, licking his lips happily. "Oh gaga… please tell me I'm wrong but… Noah?" he guessed. Everyone laughed and he heard Puck shouting "yes! I can even kiss guys awesomely!" Kurt rolled his eyes behind the blindfold.

Someone's mouth pressed to his yet again. These felt extremely soft, a little larger than the others, and very familiar. Kurt opened his mouth invitingly and a tongue danced across his teeth. They finally pulled away and Kurt made a little noise of protest. "Sammy." He guessed confidently, a dreamy little smile crossing his face.

"Damn right!" Sam shouted. Kurt laughed. The game continued for a few more minutes until everyone but Finn, Wes, and Artie had kissed him.

"I won." Kurt announced happily.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or suspicious." Blaine commented as he pulled his tie off Kurt's eyes. He carefully untied his wrists, rubbing them to get the circulation going again.

"Just be proud and don't ask questions. That's how I get by." Kurt advised, shrugging.

**A/n: I've always liked the idea of Surt/Kam/Sam and Kurt, whatever you call it. Deal with it :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: I've spoken with the author of the story I've been accused of plagiarizing and changed the chapter simply to avoid any further complications. From now on anonymous reviews will be screened before they are put up on the site.**

**In order to avoid any more accusations, I'm going to start looking for a beta/prereader to avoid any other problems. If anyone wants the job just let me know.**

Chapter 11

They all sat in a circle again at Finn's insistence, saying they had to play truth or dare. Kurt was just going along with his inebriated brother's ideas now, rather than try to argue with him.

"Ok, birthday boy goes first!" Nick announced. Kurt sipped on his drink thoughtfully before turning to the man beside him and grinning.

"Master, truth or dare?" he asked innocently.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be scared?" he mumbled to himself before saying "truth."

"Who is your most embarrassing crush?" Kurt asked, snickering a little. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Amateur question babe. If you must know, Zuko."

"Who the hell is Zuko?" Nick asked.

"A guy from an anime show." Blaine shrugged. "Hmmm…" he scanned over the circle searching for a victim. "Santana," he grinned, "truth or dare?"

"Dare curly." She replied cockily.

"I dare you…" he paused for dramatic effect, "to make out with Sebastian."

Sebastian started stuttering out a protest, but Santana grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed their lips together. They stayed that way for a moment before Santana shoved him away and wiped her lips.

"Puckerman, truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask? Dare!"

"Yo porcelain, do me a favor and teach Puck here how to do the Single Ladies dance."

Kurt squealed in excitement and grabbed Puck by the hand, the mohawked boy following after him with a groan. "Outfits and all!" Santana sang after them.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you too Curls." Santana smirked knowingly. Blaine looked confused but didn't say anything. Voices started echoing down from the stairs.

"Noah would you just…!"

"Would you stop calling me Noah? It's Puck! P-U-C-K! If I can spell if you can say it!"

"I'll call you Jennifer Hudson if I want, now strip!"

"Forget it; I am not wearing that thing!"

"You have to wear it for all of three minutes Noah!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"I swear to god I will tear your clothes off if I have to."

"As if Blaine would let you do that."

"MASTER! Can I force Noah to strip?"

"Fine by me!" Blaine called back, laughing along with everyone else.

"Thanks! Told you."

"Whatever man, I'm not wearing that."

"Didn't want to have to do this…"

"Gah! Jesus fuck- get offa me!"

"Now are you gonna put it on or do I have to dress you too?"

"Fuck. Thought submissives were supposed to be weak."

"Annoying myth. Now put it on while I find you some shoes."

…

"Why the hell do you have these?"

"They were a surprise for someone, shut up!"

"Uh-huh. Would that someone be Blaine?"

"Fuck off!"

"Come on Kurt, you can't be serious! I'll break my damn leg!"

"No you won't, now hold still."

"…this is incredibly uncomfortable."

"How do you think I feel? I don't want my face anywhere near your crotch!"

"Not my fault you have tiny feet."

"Not my fault you picked dare, now come on!"

With that there was a clambering down the stairs. Kurt came out casually in his little leotard-sequined-whatever-it-was, but Puck seemed to be in hiding.

"Oh just get it over with Noah!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms. He glanced down and noticed that Blaine was eyeing his outfit curiously. "He paid me twenty bucks to do it with him." Kurt explained, shrugging.

"I'm more wondering why you have these on hand."

"Long story. NOAH!" he grabbed the boy off the stair and threw him into the middle of the circle unceremoniously. He stalked over to the little iPod player connected to the surround sound and hit play. "Just do it." He grumbled when Puck made a face.

They did their little dance, Puck stumbling every other second. Kurt's movements where smooth and practiced, every little thing oozing an innocent sexuality. He smiled shamelessly at Blaine the whole time. Once they were done, Puck tore back upstairs and out of his little outfit, coming back with his normal clothes on. Kurt just shrugged and settled down beside Blaine, leotard, heels and all. Blaine made a little noise in the back of his throat and pulled the boy onto his lap, attacking his creamy neck eagerly. Kurt let out a shivering breath and craned his neck out to give him better access.

"Kurt… Kurt. Kurt! … KURT!" Kurt made an annoyed sound and glanced up, glaring at Puck while Blaine continued to attack his neck. Puck rolled his eyes and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Kurt grumbled and tried to push Blaine off him, answering with "truth." An evil smile crossed Puck's face.

"Who in this room have you had a crush on?"

"Ugh. Just present or ever?" Kurt asked grimly, still trying to pry Blaine off his neck.

"No way man, all of them." Puck challenged.

"You suck." Kurt commented lightly. Blaine straightened up a little to listen. "Ugh, ok. Previously would be Finn, Mike for all of two days, David Martinez, and the dentist one, Carl or whoever he was." Kurt listed, ticking off his fingers. "Currently would be Sam, Sebastian, maybe Jeff, _you,_" he teased, snickering, "and, of course, Master." He finished.

Everyone looked at him, a little shocked for a moment, before Kurt turned to Nick and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… drink a bottle of ketchup." Kurt said randomly. Nick laughed and went to the kitchen. The game continued for a bit, neither Blaine nor Kurt paying much attention.

Most of their friends had passed out a half hour later. Nick, Jeff, Sam, Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt were all still awake, and buzzed as hell.

"D-dude, we should totally prank call Berry!" Jeff suggested loudly.

"Oh my god yes!" Kurt cheered. They glanced at each other for a second before turning back to their Doms, a pleading expression on their faces. Nick and Blaine looked to each other and laughed, nodding in consent. Jeff scrambled for Blaine's home phone, passing it to Sam who dialed and shushed the others.

"Whoever this is, please wait until morning. It's far too late for telephone calls." her crackly voice came out from the speaker.

Sam lowered his voice to try to sound creepier. "I want you so bad."

Everyone covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"What? Who is this?"

"I wish I could see your tits…" Sam continued, completely ignoring her. Kurt bit on his hand to keep from laughing.

"What the HELL?"

Sam acted confused. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Umm, who do you think I am?"

"Isn't this a sex line?"

"No!"

"But you're part of the Nude Erections."

They heard a sigh from the speaker before her voice came again.

"No, it's the New Directions not the… the Nude Erections. We're a glee club."

Kurt grinned as Sam continued. "Oh come on! Can you at least help me get rid of this boner?" She hung up instantly. The teens looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Sam and Kurt leaned into each other, still giggling. Kurt was surprised when Sam pressed down and kissed him gently. Kurt whimpered and kissed him back, letting Sam push back on his shoulders until he was lying on the thick carpet. His tongue reached out to touch Sam's, a broken moan escaping when Sam bucked down into him. A throat clearing beside them made the two finally break apart, turning to find three amused Doms and a somewhat annoyed looking Jeff.

"How come they get laid and I don't?" he asked playfully. Nick gave him a noogie.

"I know we said you could play but you could at least let us join in." Sebastian teased. Sam blushed.

"Nope. Kurtie's all mine." He said teasingly. Kurt snickered under him.

"Well 'Kurtie' should come out if he wants his birthday present." Blaine teased back. Kurt glanced over at him curiously.

"I already got it. My collar." He said in confusion.

"That was one of them. I wasn't sure you wanted to open your other one in front of your friends." Blaine explained nonchalantly. Kurt started trying to squirm out from under Sam, who complained but rolled off anyway. Kurt scrambled over to sit in front of Blaine, who pulled a box out from under the couch and set it in front of him.

Kurt squealed in excitement and pulled the tape off the plain cardboard box. Sam and Jeff leaned over his shoulders to peer into the box with him. He lifted up the top slowly and froze. Nestled inside, was a bright pink dildo, a length of chain that matched his collar that looked like a leash, and what looked to be several butt plugs, starting with a small one less than an inch in diameter, to one that Kurt thought would tear him in half.

He glanced between the contents of the box and Blaine, not entirely sure what to say.

"Umm… thank you Master. I think." He mumbled after a moment. Blaine chuckled.

"This one you can use whenever you want." He explained, tapping the pink toy. "The others I'll explain later." Jeff made an 'oooh' noise behind him and Kurt smacked him.

"You're just jealous." Kurt teased.

"I know I am." Sam mumbled, eyeing the leash. Kurt laughed and nudged him.

"I'm sure Sebastian will get you something." He assured. Sam and Sebastian smirked at each other knowingly. "So what should we do now?" he asked, eyeing his unconscious friends.

All five of them shot him a look and he blushed. "_Besides_ that. God why does everyone want to fuck me?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone.

"Because you're sexy." Sam and Blaine replied at the same time. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Damn right I am." Kurt mumbled. That made everyone laugh harder.

*break*

Blaine let his eyes drift open slowly, a heavy weight on his chest. He glanced down to see Kurt curled into his chest, an arm reached out to wrap around Sam, who in turn was wrapped around Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine's eyes fell shut again peacefully, content to listen to the heartbeat of his angel. Kurt whimpered beside him and bucked his hips unconsciously. Blaine snickered and kissed his neck gently. That seemed to calm him, and he curled into him and Sam tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: get out the tissues ladies and gents, this was one of the harder chapters to write. I'm just going to get the next three chapters out rapid fire because they're all kinda short, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review!**

Chapter 12

_It is a Dominants responsibility to take care of His or Her submissive's mental, emotional, and physical wellbeing. Should any harm come to Their sub, a Dom will act out toward whoever has hurt them, sometimes quite aggressively._

"Mr. Shue, I want to try out for _Defying Gravity._" Kurt insisted the moment he saw his teacher walking to the school. William looked up blearily for a moment.

"Oh. Hey Kurt, nice necklace." He commented. "I'm sorry, but I already gave the part to Rachel."

"Without giving me a chance." Kurt insisted. "I can sing that song Mr. Shue, we all know it."

"Look, Kurt, I know you want to sing the song but Rachel was here and she got it so fair is fair."

"I went home because of Karofsky! That isn't a reason to give away my dream song!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I am not discussing the matter." With that he walked away. Kurt huffed and stomped a foot in anger. He leaned down to dig in his bag, not noticing where he was going until he walked face first in Azimo.

"Hey lady." The boy jeered. Kurt took a step back, but bumped into another football player. "Karofsky says your free game now. You know what that means."

Kurt groaned and let his bag fall of his shoulder, his jacket following. He put them down beside him and crossed his arms. As always, he glared and said, "one day, you will all work for me," before the boys hoisted him up by his ankles and armpits, swinging him into the dumpster.

He heard them laughing to themselves as he shifted, groaning as he realized his hand was resting on a doggy bag. He was going to need a serious sink shower after this one.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" an angry voice rang out. Kurt froze. Oh god. He knew that voice.

"None of your business preppy boy, get out of our way." He heard Azimo snap. Kurt poked his head out to see his worst nightmare. Blaine was glaring up at Azimo and his cronies, a look of pure murder on his face. Kurt scrambled out of the dumpster, a little less steady than he usually was when he landed. Blaine glanced over at him for a sparing second and held out a hand. Kurt ducked under his arm obligingly. "Aww, is this your little butt buddy Hummel?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine fearfully. He stood at his full height, and even though he was looking up, it was as if he was looking down on the jocks. Kurt had never seen Blaine look so much like… a Dom. His voice was low and deadly as he spoke. "If you _ever_ touch what is mine again, I'll tear your nuts off and turn them into jewelry for Kurt. Are we understood?"

Azimo put on a blank face, but Kurt could see the fear in his eyes. They all simply nodded, shooting Kurt a look before walking away.

"Get your things." Blaine said quietly. Kurt scrambled to get his messenger bag and jacket, fighting the urge to kneel in front of his Master and beg for forgiveness. There was a fire in those eyes that was more intimidating than anything he'd ever seen.

"Kurt, what the hell was that?" Blaine asked when he had gotten situated.

"Nothing." The look in Blaine's eyes made his shiver. "I just – it's nothing new. They harass me all the time."

"Why? And why didn't you tell me?" Blaine demanded.

"It's because I'm in glee. And it just wasn't important enough. I can handle it, Master. Why are you here anyway?"

"You forgot you're lunch." Blaine pointed out, handing him his bag. "And I want you to tell me about this. I won't have you in danger just because you are too proud to tell me what's going on."

Kurt whimpered and ducked his head, murmuring apologies.

"Kurt? Kurt! God, where have you been?" Sam's panicked voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Not now Sam." Kurt mumbled, waving him off.

"But Kurt, it's important."

"Sam!"

"Kurt it's about Karo-" he shut up at the death glare Kurt gave him. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm late for school. We _will_ be talking about this tonight, understood?" he looked Kurt dead in the eye as he spoke. The countertenor just nodded. Blaine sighed again and kissed Kurt fleetingly before heading back to his car.

"What about him?" Kurt asked the second he was out of hearing range. Sam held out a folded piece of paper with a shaking hand. Kurt took it and started reading aloud, his eyes growing wide. "Samuel T. Evans, you have officially been claimed by Dave J. Karofsky. You will be moving into Mr. Karofsky's housing effective immediately… fuck Sam you have to be kidding!" he just shook his head and shivered, collapsing into Kurt's arms and sobbing. Kurt shushed the shaking boy softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him to the nurse's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_If abuse is suspected in any relationship, it should be reported immediately to the D/sSPA. Sadly most submissives have been convinced that they deserve the abuse because they have misbehaved._

Within the week, Sam had been withdrawn from the glee club and all its members. Whenever they saw him, he was half hidden behind Dave, or sat possessively on his lap.

"I'm worried about him Master." Kurt confessed one night at dinner. He had gotten into the habit of always kneeling at Blaine's feet during meals, only emerging from underneath when they had guests that were uncomfortable with him being on the ground.

"He'll be fine. Trust me; if his parents thought he was in trouble they would have started an investigation." Blaine soothed him.

Kurt had debated it, but still hadn't told Blaine about what had happened between him and Dave. The getting beat up, the kiss, the death threats. Things were going ok with Blaine and he didn't want to ruin that.

*break*

"So we're having a concert tonight." Blaine said casually.

"Really? Can I come watch? Please?" Kurt said instantly. Blaine chuckled.

"Of course you can. If he's allowed, Sam could come too." Blaine offered. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok." He said. "I'll see if he wants to."

*break*

"Sam!" Kurt called, jogging up behind him and skittering to a stop when Karofsky came into view.

"What do you want Hummel?" he asked coolly.

Kurt kept his eyes down as he spoke. "I was wondering if Sam wanted to come to a concert with me tonight." He mumbled, not entirely sure if he should even be asking.

Sam perked up behind Dave and looked up at him hopefully. "Can I go? Please please please?" he begged.

Dave stared at him for a long moment before rolling his eyes. "Fine. I have practice tonight anyway."

"Thank you." Sam grinned at Kurt, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll pick you up after class kay?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside the locker room." Sam let out a little shriek when Dave pulled him against his side.

"Behave yourself or you'll be in huge trouble." He warned.

"And you." He added, facing Kurt. "Remember what I said before." Dave hissed dangerously. "You do anything stupid, and you're fucking dead." With that he grabbed Sam by the upper arm and stalked away, the younger boy tripping every other step. Kurt stood there and started shaking.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there before Mr. Shue appeared in front of him.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" He shook his head slowly, still trembling from head to toe. "Come on," Mr. Shue said, placing a comforting hand on his back. "Let's go, I'll call Blaine."

"No! No, no don't call him, please!" Kurt suddenly found his voice, pleading with his teacher.

"Ok, relax, I won't." Will backed off and led Kurt to the principal's office.

*break*

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just… terrified me." Kurt explained, exasperated. He'd been here most of the day now, just trying to convince them not to call his Dom on him.

"I can't suspend a student because you're scared of him." Mr. Figgins sighed. "If you want I could lodge a complaint against him with the Dominant submissive Placement and Safety Agency but besides that there is really nothing else I can do."

"You don't get it; I'm not his submissive so there is no logical complaint." Kurt carded his fingers through his hair and huffed angrily. "You can't just let this slide; you don't know what goes through this guy's mind, what he's capable of."

"What does that mean?" Mr. Shue asked.

"N… nothing." Kurt sighed. "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"Mr. Hummel, if Dave lays a hand on you, he will be expelled immediately. But until that happens, there really is nothing I can do." Figgins sighed. Kurt nodded and got up to leave. He had to go get Sam for the Warblers concert.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_By their nature, submissives have trouble standing up to their Dom, especially if they are scared of Them. It takes quite a lot to make a submissive act out against their Dom._

"Leave Kurt alone." Mike said suddenly, coming up behind Dave with Artie and Sam.

"You mind? I'm a little busy here." Dave snarked back.

"We're serious. Leave him alone or there'll be hell to pay." Artie threatened quietly.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing?" Dave asked when he finally turned to face them.

"K-Kurt's my friend." He said, his voice a little quieter than usual. "You can't keep picking on him."

"Look if Hummel has an issue with me he can talk to me himself."

"We're done talking about this." Artie replied.

"Just back off!" mike finished, turning to leave. Dave shouted something and shoved mike into Artie, whose wheelchair fell backwards, the crippled boy flipping out of it. Sam moved without thinking, grabbing Karofsky by the arm and managing to push him into the lockers behind them. Dave's hand flew out and struck him across the face, making Sam fall to the ground. The resounding slap seemed to echo around the room as everyone froze.

Sam raised a shaking hand to his throbbing cheek, his fingers hitting something wet. There was a gash across his face, from the corner of his eye to halfway down his cheek. Dave's ring had torn the skin there. His mouth trembled and tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up at Dave, cringing from the look of utter fury in his eyes.

A knock on the locker room door broke the tense silence that had overcome them, and the door creaked open as a cheerful, feminine voice echoed in the room. Everyone turned as none other than Kurt Hummel came in, digging through his bag as he spoke.

"Sam, are you almost done? We're going to be late for the concert if we don't… Sam!" his voice shot up a few octaves when he finally glanced up and saw his friend on the floor, blood trickling down his cheek and the beginnings of a black eye. "God, Sam, what happened?" he screeched, skidding to his knees in front of his friend.

"Nothing, nothing," Sam mumbled, waving Kurt off and scrambling to his feet. "I- I'm fine, come on, let's go." Sam didn't look back as he grabbed Kurt by the wrist, pulling him out into the hallway. As soon as they had left the school though, Sam broke down into sobs. Kurt pulled the injured boy close, rubbing his back and letting a few tears of his own slide down his face.

"Sam what the hell happened?"

"w-we… m-me and Artie and mike, we tried to talk to Dave and tell him to leave you al-lone and he pushed mike and Artie got hurt and I just wanted to get him to stop and he h-h-hit me." Sam choked out, sobbing into Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, we've always known he had anger issues… I'm sure it won't happen again." Kurt tried to comfort him. Sam mumbled something into Kurt's shoulder. "What?"

"Not the first time." Sam whispered hoarsely. "It's not the first time he's hurt me." Kurt pulled away, his expression carefully controlled as he looked Sam in the eye.

"Sam… did he- did he… do _that_?"

Sam clenched his eyes shut and nodded slowly. Kurt let out a shaky breath and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling him to his car and helping him in. he flipped his phone open as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Master? I'm not going to be at the concert tonight, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I…" Kurt hesitated, glancing at his friend for permission. Sam nodded_._ "I'm taking Sam to the hospital."

"What? Why? Kurt, what happened?" Blaine said urgently. Kurt could hear a few people muttering in the background.

"His Dom was abusing him." Kurt explained, his voice catching a little. "I found him in the locker room, and he's hurt, and I don't know how badly and-"

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine ordered, his voice firm. Kurt swallowed his words and tried to breathe properly. "Call ahead and tell them you're coming. I'll meet you there. Don't even bother." He added when Kurt started to protest. "We can pay them to leave for all I fucking care, I'm coming with you."

"Ok." Kurt sighed. Sam tapped his arm and mouthed the word _Sebastian._ "Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see if Sebastian will come too? Sam's asking for him and frankly he seems to be the only thing that calms him down."

"Of course, give me a minute." There were muffled voices as Blaine explained what had happened to the others. Kurt could hear Wes complaining about the refunds. "I don't give a damn Wes, I'm leaving. … Nick can you please try and talk some sense into him? … Seb, Sam's on the way to the hospital and-" Blaine's voice was cut off when Sebastian's urgent sounding voice cut him off. "Yeah, he's coming." He confirmed with Kurt.

"Ok, we'll see you there." Kurt sighed before flipping his cell shut. He grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it softly. "Everything's going to be ok." He assured. "We're getting you out of there if it's the last thing I do." Sam smiled hesitantly and turned to stare out the window. "Sam? Could you not tell them about me and Dave? I just- I have enough tension with my Master as it is, if he found out about this…"

"Ok." Sam mumbled. Kurt flipped open his phone again and called the hospital, explaining what had happened. They assured him that someone would be there when they arrived to look after Sam, and asked if he would need protection. Kurt asked Sam, but he shook his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: anyone who accused me of plagerizm, please read this.**

**Fanfiction is supposed to be about expressing yourself and sharing ideas. With hundreds of thousands of authors out there, things will overlap. You've insulted me and appearently reported this so called stealing to who you think is the original author. It should have ended there. Like reporting something to the police, you let the two parties work it out amongst themselves, you don't continue to harass them.**

**I have spoken to the author in question and we have worked things out on our own. Anyone who continues to harass me about this will be ignored and their comment removed.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 15

_Hospitals have a section blocked off from Dominants to allow abused submissives to have peace during rehabilitation. All abuse cases reported must go to the hospital, whether they stay is up to the submissive._

Almost before he had parked the car, Kurt's door was yanked open and he was pulled out into Blaine's arms. "Are you ok?" he asked urgently, his hands flying over the countertenors body to assess any damage.

"I'm fine." Kurt insisted. "Seriously, I'm ok. We need to get Sam looked after." With that he broke away from Blaine, jogging around to the other side of the car to find Sam and Sebastian. They stared at each other, not saying a word, not needing to. Sam's lip quivered dangerously before he collapsed into Sebastian's chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't know what to do I just… I'm sorry." He whimpered. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Shh… hey, it's ok. You're safe." Sebastian soothed. They held each other for a moment before a nurse came up and asked if they needed anything. Kurt jumped in and explained what had happened. The woman's face went pale and she asked them to follow her. So much for having someone waiting for them.

They were directed to a sectioned off room, and Blaine and Sebastian were asked to stay back, explaining that Dominants weren't allowed in. It made sense when you thought about it, but Kurt was nervous about leaving his Master. When he glanced back at him though, Blaine waved him on.

"Sam needs you." He insisted. Kurt nodded and followed his friend. The doctors took a bunch of pictures of his face before treating it, and asking his to strip. He smiled nervously and tried to wink at Kurt. Kurt just pursed his lips. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified for him. Sam pulled his shirt and pants off obediently, Kurt trying not to shiver when he saw the different bruises littering his skin.

Kurt held onto Sam's hand with a death grip when most of the assessment process was happening. They did a few tests to confirm that Karofsky had in fact raped him. The police were called in and took his statement. It was hard for Kurt to sit there and listen to everything that had been done to his friend.

"We can board you here for a few days until you find a place to stay, unless you have somewhere already set up." The nurse explained quietly as she dabbed some funny smelling ointment on a burn on Sam's hand.

"You can stay with us." Kurt offered instantly. Sam smiled softly.

"Kurtie, I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"You won't be." Kurt insisted. "You can have my room; I'll sleep on the couch."

"Will Blaine be ok with that?"

"I honestly don't care at this point." Kurt snapped, crossing his arms. Sam chuckled and shook his head in defeat.

"Thanks." He said gratefully. Kurt hugged him tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Thanks to PojaTheDinasaur, my new epic beta!**

**Warnings for nongraphic death, really just a memory but don't want to scare anyone, and a small sexual scene at the end. Yeah there's gonna be some of those so if it's not your thing just skip over ;)**

Chapter 16

_A Dominant may not demand sex in the first two months, however consensual sexual activity is allowed._

"I'm not arguing this Sam."

"Kurt, I'm not stealing your bed from you!"

"You're not stealing it; I'm giving it to you."

"I can just sleep on the couch!"

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch!"

"Oh for the love of god!" Blaine interrupted them. "Just both sleep in the bed, okay?" The two turned to face him and then glanced at each other, nervously.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"That's interesting." Sam commented. Blaine eyed the anxious pair.

"Why?" He asked, raising one triangular eyebrow.

"Well, I figured that you'd get suspicious if we were in the same bed." Sam shrugged. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"Do whatever you want, just be sure to include me." he winked, making Kurt blush.

Sam nudged Kurt and waggled his eyebrows. Causing Kurt to throw his hands up and let out a loud 'ugh!' before tramping down the stairs. Blaine and Sam glanced at each other before busting out laughing and following him.

*break*

"No!" Kurt screeched, fisting his hands in the comforter. "No, please! Stop!"

Sam jolted awake beside him, looking around in terror before glancing down at his friend. Kurt's eyes stayed closed, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of fear on his face.

"Kurt," he tried shaking the boy's shoulder. The other boy screamed again, and threw out a hand sharply. Sam shouted in pain when the hand collided with his injured cheek. He scrambled out of the bed and through the bathroom to Blaine's room, where he shook the taller boy apprehensively.

Blaine rolled over and groaned, opening his eyes blearily. "Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"It- its Kurt, he's freaking out." Sam stuttered. Blaine was out of his bed and through the door in a flash, leaning over the trembling boy. Sam followed anxiously.

"Mom! Stop, I'm sorry!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine's arms wrapped around him. The curly haired man held him tightly to keep him from thrashing and started talking rapidly in his ear, trying to coax him awake. It took a few minutes, but Kurt's eyes finally flew open. Almost instantly, he hid himself in Blaine's chest and started sobbing.

Blaine rubbed his back soothingly and shushed him, speaking softly to him.

"Hey, hey, you're ok. It's okay baby, you're safe. I've got you." He murmured.

"My fault," Kurt whimpered, not seeming to hear what Blaine was saying. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." His breath started picking up again and he began to struggle against Blaine's tight arms.

"Sam, get the prescription bottle off the bathroom counter please." Blaine said, holding Kurt closely and trying to stay calm. Sam scrambled to get the bottle and passed it to Blaine. He popped the lid off and got a tiny green pill out.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, unable to hide the fear that crept into his voice.

"Panic attack." Blaine said shortly. Kurt's breath hitched a few times before he loosened up a little more, leaning back into Blaine and shaking as the tears cascaded down his face. "Welcome back sweetie." Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt let out a little noise that sounded almost like a broken chuckle.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked nervously from the other side of the room. Blaine nodded and waved him forward. The blonde man sat on the bed and curled into himself. Kurt reached out and took his hand.

"What was all that about?" Blaine asked, stroking the countertenor's hair softly.

"I'm sorry Master." Kurt mumbled.

"Stop saying that." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss under his ear. "Have you had nightmares before?"

"Yeah. A lot, actually. They went away for a while but since I came here it just…" he trailed off and scrubbed his eyes.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that? What are they about?"

"Wasn't important." Kurt mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"I keep telling you, everything's important. What are your nightmares about?" he asked again.

"My mum." Kurt mumbled, his voice trembling. "The night she died." He wiped his eyes again and stayed quiet for a while. No one spoke until he sniffled. "It was my fault."

"No." Sam insisted instantly.

"Don't you ever say that!" Blaine growled protectively.

"It was, if I hadn't been such a baby she would've…" Kurt started to rant, his breath speeding up. Blaine shushed him and let him take a few deep breaths.

"Start from the beginning." He suggested, rubbing his thumb against the paler boy's cheek.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "I was spending the night at a friend's house, it was like two in the morning, and it was raining really heavily. I got… I got scared because of the thunder, and I called my mom to come and get me. We– we were driving home and this other car came r-right in front of us. My mum swerved off the road to avoid being hit by it, but we crashed into a tree…" he choked off and tried to keep his breathing calm. "I woke up, and she was being covered with a tarp and there were ambulances everywhere." He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Blaine's chest.

"You acted the way anyone your age would. It's in no way, shape, or form, you're fault." Blaine emphasized. "If anyone is to blame it's whoever was driving the other car."

Kurt stayed silent. Blaine continued to rub his back as Sam moved a little closer, leaning into Kurt comfortingly. Eventually his breath slowed and evened out. Blaine stayed with them that night, and, for the first night in weeks; Kurt slept soundly.

*break*

"I'm sorry about last night Master." Kurt mumbled the next morning. Blaine kissed his forehead and smiled.

"It's okay. You're more than entitled to have some nightmares, although I wish for your sake that they would stop." Kurt sat up slowly and looked around.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Visiting his family; he didn't want them to worry about him." Blaine explained. Kurt smiled slyly at him and settled onto his back again. Blaine rolled his eyes but leaned over Kurt anyway. He pressed his lips to Kurt's making the younger boy whimper almost instantly. The two kissed heatedly for a few minutes, until Blaine pulled away. Kurt protested weakly, and tried to hold onto him.

"I wanna try something new." Blaine explained softly, pressing little kisses against Kurt's jaw. "Will you let me?" Kurt nodded rapidly.

Blaine kissed him with need and want. One hand rested on Kurt's lower back, the other on the back of Kurt's head, pressing his mouth to his. Kurt melted into him. Blaine's kisses soon turned forceful and possessive, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

He ran his fingers along Kurt's wrists, up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back. He rested them on Kurt's waist and then slowly slid his right hand down between Kurt's legs, gently massaging him.

Kurt gasped and threw his head back, a desperate moan escaping his lips. He felt Blaine's fingers at his zipper, and he chewed his bottom lip nervously, but didn't try to move.

"Ma-Master… what… what are you going to do to me?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Blaine leaned in close and started whispering in his ear. "I just want to see your cock Kurt. I've been dying to see it. I know it is as beautiful as you are." Kurt felt Blaine remove his member from his pants. He watched as Blaine wrapped his hands around it gently and started stroking up and down. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. "Fuck… you're so big Kurt. So big and thick. I bet your cock can fill my mouth."

Blaine slid to the floor and swallowed Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped and threw his head back almost violently.

"Master! Hn, shit, please!" he whimpered, trying to keep himself still and failing miserably.

Blaine moaned and increased his speed.

"Master, I- I'm gonna..."

Blaine just sucked harder, moving up and down faster. Kurt couldn't speak anymore. The arousal wave was too high and he was drowning. He screamed out as his hips shot upward. Kurt felt the force as his cum rushed from his body and down Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned and swallowed.

Kurt collapsed against the blankets and panted heavily. Blaine cleaned him off, until his touch was almost painful, before climbing up the bed and lying next to him, pulling the boy close. Kurt made a little noise of content and rolled over in his arms, sighing happily.

"So that's what a blowjob feels like." He mumbled, still glowing with post-orgasmic bliss. Blaine chuckled.

*break*

The rest of the weekend was eventful to say the least. Blaine spent most of his time on his knees in front of Kurt. The boy had honestly lost track of how many times his Master had touched him. The most embarrassing one was when Sam walked in on them. He had just laughed and walked away, but was still teasing him about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kurt and Sam stayed home that Monday, almost scared to go to school. They used the excuse that Sam was still healing and Kurt didn't want him to be alone all day. In reality, it was that they didn't want to be around Karofsky.

The two curled into each other on the couch, watching random TV shows and goofing off. The phone rang shrilly while Sam was tickling Kurt mercilessly.

"Ge-get off me! Sammy, I gotta get the phone!" Kurt hollered. Sam clambered off of him begrudgingly, and Kurt snatched the phone off its base.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to push Sam off of him as the blonde started kissing his neck.

"Hey Kurt." A recognizable voice chirped.

"Oh! Master, hi!" Kurt brightened up instantly.

Blaine chuckled. "How have things been going?" he asked.

"Good." Kurt answered his voice more breathy than usual from Sam's attack on his neck.

"What's going on there?" Blaine inquired.

"Sam's just being a little, uh, affectionate."

"Really?" Blaine said lewdly. Kurt laughed.

"Not like that." He explained, sounding a little exasperated as he continued to push against Sam. "Is there a reason you called?"

"Can't I call my sub and make sure he's ok?" Blaine asked rhetorically, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I was just wondering if you would be able to pick me up from school today, my car refuses to turn over."

"I swear, you know nothing about cars." Kurt said indulgently.

"That's what I keep saying!" a voice that sounded like Nick's called.

"Yeah, I can get you." Sam perked up beside him and started tugging on his arm insistently. Kurt chuckled again. "Can Sam come, Master?"

"Of course. Sebastian would – _SCREW OFF NICK_ – murder me if he didn't."

"Yay!" Sam cheered beside him, getting off the couch to grab his jacket.

"I was also wondering – _SHUT UP NICK, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO KURT!_ – If you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Since it is _almost_ our one month anniversary." He teased.

"And why wouldn't we go out on our actual anniversary?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Because for most of the weekend – _NICK I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN!_ – as I was saying, most of the weekend you'll be tied to my bed." Blaine whispered.

Kurt gaped for a moment, his eyes glazing over as random curses ran through his head.

"What the hell did he say?" Sam demanded beside him. Kurt shook his head and took a breath.

"So do you want to go? I mean we don't have to…" Blaine trailed off.

"No! No, I'd love to. It sounds amazing. The dinner I mean. Not that the other thing didn't sound fun, I just-"

"Relax Kurt. I was just screwing with you." Blaine laughed. "I'll – _NICK YOU DUMB MOTHER FU-_ I'll see you this afternoon Kurt." He finished before hanging up. Kurt just chuckled.

*break*

"Excuse me, we're looking for Blaine Anderson?" Kurt enquired later that day at the Dalton Academy front office.

"He should just be right down that hall, honey. Follow the music." The elderly lady said, smiling. Kurt and Sam glanced at each other curiously and shrugged, heading down the hallway the woman had pointed out, muttering their thanks.

They could, in fact, hear music playing from one of the classrooms. Kurt peered through the door and couldn't help but grin. The Warblers were scattered throughout the room, sitting on chairs and the arms of couches, as a few boys made a constant rhythm of 'ba, ba ba, ba ba, ba-ba'. His eyes found Blaine as the man began to sing, a wide grin on his face.

"_You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. Don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough._"

"_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-oo._" Sebastian joined, the two smirking at each other. The other boys picked up the pace of their odd sounds as everyone rose almost simultaneously. Sebastian was the first to notice the two boys peeking in. He nudged Blaine and they both came over, taking them by the hands and pulling them into the room.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_" Blaine sang, grabbing Kurt around the waist and spinning him in a circle. "_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow… you don't know you're beautiful! _Blaine set Kurt back on the ground, the younger laughing at him. Blaine hit his knees dramatically as he folded his hands together, as if begging for something. "_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful, uh-oh, that's what makes you beautiful!_" he stood again, grabbing Kurt around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder with ease. Kurt shrieked and looked to Sam for help, only to find the blonde laughing his head off.

"_So c-come on. You got it wrong._" Blaine insisted, setting Kurt on the couch. "_To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong. I don't know why, you're being shy. And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you._"

Everyone started singing with them in a loud chorus of "_nah nah-nah nah-nah nah nah, nah-nah._"

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_" Blaine sang slowly as the others quieted down, leaning in a little closer and kissing Kurt briefly. "_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow… you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful, uh-oh, that's what makes you beautiful!_" they finished, nearly everyone collapsing into the couches and laughing. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and announced, "I think we have our song for sectionals!"

"You're a _really_ good singer." Kurt commented, almost in shock. Blaine mussed up his hair and laughed.

"I'm amazing at everything."

"Except cars." Kurt pointed out. The Warblers around them laughed. "And you know the theme for sectionals in survival right?" Blaine shrugged.

"What are you guys doing?" Sebastian asked, an arm snaked around Sam's waist.

"Probably another Berry extravaganza." Kurt groaned. "Sam had a really good idea to sing but knowing Mr. Shue he won't give it a chance."

"What song?" Blaine asked.

"_Skyscraper _by _Demi Lovato._" Sam muttered, blushing a little. Sebastian grinned and murmured something in his ear that made his blush reach his nose.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" Kurt asked a few minutes later. Blaine checked his watch and yelped.

"Yeah we should've been gone five minutes ago." He said, laughing a little. "Come on Seb." He added. The four clambered into Kurt's Navigator and set off to Breadstix.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Sexual scene at the end, just a heads up. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Poja! I added a tiny bit in the middle after she had her hands on it so any mistakes in here are mine!**

Chapter 18

"So _I_ have an, interesting, little letter that I received with me." Sebastian announced as they were waiting for their dinners to show up. Blaine and Sebastian sat on one side of the table, Kurt and Sam on the other. Sam perked up curiously at Sebastian's dramatic little declaration, while Kurt simply continued to make a stick person with his and Blaine's utensils.

"What is it?" Sam asked urgently. Sebastian laughed and passed it over. Sam unfolded it and began to read. "Samuel T. Evans, we wish to inform you that David J. Karofsky has been officially labeled as an AUD (Abusive/Unfit Dominant) and is ineligible to have a submissive. Further, we are pleased to tell you that, at your request, you have been placed under the care of Sebastian K. Smythe…" Sam trailed off, looked up slowly, and promptly began to scream, practically throwing himself across the table to hug Sebastian. Sebastian laughed and pushed him back into his seat. Almost instantly, Sam started pouting and asking Kurt to switch seats. Kurt laughed and moved to sit with Blaine so Sebastian could be properly tackled.

When Sam finally settled down, he leaned into Sebastian and cuddled into him possessively.

"Someone's happy." Blaine commented. Sam just grinned.

"I'm surprised you're ready for another relationship so soon." Kurt said quietly, concern clear in his voice.

"Kurt." Sam reached across the table to take the countertenor's hand, smiling reassuringly. "I trust Sebastian. And I trust that he won't hurt me. Besides, if I don't have a Dom I'm more likely to end up on the Black Market, and that thought is just horrifying."

Kurt shivered a little and nodded in agreement. The Black Market was essentially that. An underground market were unclaimed subs were captured and sold to AUDs. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of submissives that went unclaimed who were kidnapped, most never to be seen again. The few that were found were either already dead, or didn't survive in the hospital.

The foursome ate in semi-silence, only the occasional comment being said. It wasn't uncomfortable though. There was simply nothing that needed to be said.

"Does this mean we can have an orgy now?" Sebastian asked Blaine suddenly. Kurt smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm while Sam laughed.

"Sure, why the hell not." Blaine replied, laughing along with Sebastian. "Hell, we can get Nick and Jeff in on it too!"

"I'm embarrassed to know you." Kurt mumbled. Blaine laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"You're the one who said you liked sharing." He pointed out. Kurt blushed at that.

*break*

Kurt shivered as Master's breath ghosted over his cheeks. He fought very hard to remain still, not that he would have a very wide range of motion should he move. His legs were forced apart by a spreader bar, his wrists attached near his ankles. The left side of his face pressed into the pillow as he looked up pleadingly at Master.

"Please." He whimpered. With that one, broken word, the teasing look in Master's eyes disappeared, swapping out instead for a caring, indulgent one. He winked and leaned down out of Kurt's view.

Kurt screamed and jolted forward when a warm tongue pressed against his opening, before pushing back desperately, eager for friction. Master gripped his hips tightly to keep him from moving, before fucking him with his tongue. Kurt whined desperately as Master teased him.

"You like that baby? Of course you do. You like everything I do to you, don't you sweetness? Because you're a slut. My perfect little slut." Master's words went straight to Kurt's cock, and he started begging without giving himself permission.

"Please Master… please, I need it!"

"What do you need baby?" Master asked innocently. "What do you want me to do?"

"Want you to fuck me." Kurt whimpered desperately. "Please Master, please!" he begged. Master moaned behind him and slid in without warning, making Kurt scream.

Kurt jolted upward, panting hard. He looked around to find himself in his room, alone. He groaned and fell back against his pillows.

Stupid fucking dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Again, major thanks to Poja, who somehow manages to make my nonsense into something understandable, without trying to kill me. She's the best beta EVER!**

**The problem with formatting has been brought to my attention, thanks to WeMeow2 and i hate mosquitos, so I'll be sure to put breaks in and confirm they can actually be seen from now on.**

Chapter 19

_Assault on a submissive that is not your own will not land you on the AUD list, but most likely will get you jail time._

Fingers wound into his hair tightly and pushed his head forward, causing his forehead to slam into the concrete wall. Kurt screamed in pain as he collapsed.

"What the fuck did you do?" a voice screamed above him. Kurt opened his eyes blearily to find a somewhat fuzzy Karofsky towering over him. "What did you do?" he demanded again. "I let you out of my sight for one fucking minute and my sub runs off with you."

Kurt found himself getting angry, despite the pounding pain in his head. "He didn't run off with me, he ran away because you were abusing him." He spat. That earned him a few sharp kicks in the stomach.

"He deserved what he got." Dave sneered. The attack continued until someone shouted that people were coming. The group dispersed instantly, but no one came to help him. Kurt forced himself to his feet, stumbling over to his Navigator, pain running through his body with each step he climbed inside, drove toward Dalton.

No one was at the reception office, so no one saw the injured boy as he tried to limp his way toward the choir room.

_Master. Have to find Master._

He was all of two feet away from the door when his legs gave out. The back of his head hit the wall as he fell, and he felt himself losing consciousness.

"I'm sorry Master." He whispered as his world went black.

*break* (yeah looks stupid but nothing else would show up)

"We need to figure out what we're doing for sectionals guys!" Wes announced. "Blaine, any ideas?"

Blaine stood and faced the group of Warblers. "I was thinking about a mash up of the legend that is Katy Perry". A few warblers rolled their eyes at this, "Part of Me, and Firework." There was a loud buzz as everyone began talking amongst themselves about the idea.

"Master, can I go get something to eat?" Jeff asked in a bored tone. Nick laughed and handed him a five dollar bill, requesting a chocolate bar. Jeff nodded and clambered off the couch, jogging out into the hall…

And tripping over Kurt's limp form.

Jeff screamed.

*break*

A blood curling scream echoed through the room and Nick was on his feet in an instant, flying out the room with a cry of "Jeff!". The Warblers looked at each other for a moment before following. They found Nick holding Jeff close, the boy trembling like a leaf. Blaine's face went chalk white as he fell to his knees beside Kurt.

*break*

Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly. He was met with a sight he never thought he'd see, and certainly didn't want to see. Blaine's eyes were red and puffy, tears still leaking out of them. He looked so broken.

The second thing he noticed was that he was on the hard floor, his head resting in Blaine's lap. A small sob to his right alerted him that Sam was there too, keeping his hand in a death grip. Beside him was Sebastian, and beside them Nick and Jeff.

"Why's everybody so down?" he asked jokingly, his voice rough and gravelly, contrasting with his words. All eyes snapped to him.

Jeff was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry Kurt, this is all my fault, I should have told. I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into keeping it a secret, I should have told as soon as I found out." He ranted, sobbing.

"Jeff." Nick said quietly. "You know who did this." It wasn't a question. Jeff nodded, a look of shame crossing his face. "Who?" Nick demanded softly.

"Dave Karofsky." All three subs answered at the same time, spitting the name like a curse.

"You're old Dom?" Sebastian asked, horrified. Sam just nodded. Kurt hesitantly glanced up at Blaine and groaned when he saw the silent fury in his eyes.

"I know that look. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Huge trouble." Blaine confirmed shortly. "But for now let's get you home."

*break*

"Ugh… this is going straight to my hips." Kurt complained as Blaine unloaded the McDonalds from the bag.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to work it off." Blaine said dryly. Kurt quieted down immediately, ducking his head in embarrassment.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence, Kurt sending covert glances at Blaine every now and then, but Blaine kept his eyes on his food. When they finally finished, Blaine leaned back for a moment, sighing heavily.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kurt." He started. Kurt bit his lower lip, but didn't speak. "I've told you more times than I can count that you are not to lie to me."

"I didn't technically lie…" Kurt mumbled.

"Lying by omission is still lying, and you know that." Blaine said sharply. "Clearly I can't trust you to tell me important things like someone trying to, oh I don't know, _kill you_." Kurt froze. "Oh yeah, I know all about that. And I had to find out from Sam." Kurt looked away. "From now on, you won't go anywhere without getting my permission in advance." He paused for a moment. "And you're not going back to that school."

"What? No, you can't do that!" Kurt protested.

"I can, and I will. You're transferring to Dalton, where I can keep an eye on you. I won't have you running around risking your life because you're too proud to tell me what's wrong." Blaine snapped, his voice growing hard.

"Please Master. … Let me stay until sectionals at least, please." Kurt begged desperately. Blaine closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Please." Kurt tried again.

"I'll think about it." Blaine accepted. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The two sat in a somewhat awkward silence before Blaine announced he was going to go to bed early. Kurt bid him goodnight and curled into the corner of the couch.

About an hour later, he sighed and pulled himself off the bed, clambering up the stairs. He paused at the top however, and slipped into Blaine's room instead of his own, sliding under his master's blankets and curling into him. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer in his sleep, making a little noise of content.

*break*

Kurt awoke first the next morning. He eased himself out of Blaine's arms and went downstairs, busying himself with making breakfast in bed for his Master. When he returned, however, Blaine was still asleep. Kurt bit his lip and smirked evilly to himself. He wanted Blaine happy, and he'd wanted to try this particular act for a while now.

_Might as well kill two birds with one stone._ He thought to himself.

Kurt slid under the blankets again, pulling Blaine's sleep pants down carefully and hesitantly opening his mouth, closing his lips around the head of his Master's cock. He was surprised to taste the pre-come but, he didn't let go. He slowly slid his mouth down, taking in as much as he could and then slid up again. He did this a few more times, listening to Blaine's reaction. The elder started moaning in his sleep, his head rolling side to side, little beads of sweat where starting to appear on his forehead.

Kurt was now moving up and down smoothly. To his surprise, he was actually enjoying this. He liked listening to Blaine moaning as a result of something he was doing. Blaine was growing harder and Kurt guessed that he was close to coming. His eyes flew open and he groaned loudly at the sight that met him. His hands wound through Kurt's hair, the brunette leaning into the touch. He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes and smiled around his dick.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine cursed, pulling the boy off harshly by his hair. Kurt moved off obediently, whimpering as Blaine's cum hit his face. Blaine released him and his head fell back. "Best. Wake-up. Ever." He decided, panting. Kurt licked his lips hesitantly, humming at the taste that he was met with. Blaine moaned at the sight.

"I made you breakfast." Kurt informed, resting his head on Blaine's thigh. Blaine hummed in appreciation and sat up a little straighter. Kurt scrambled to pass him the little tray he'd set up. "Can I – um, - can I go wash my face off?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt down by his neck, kissing his cum covered lips before sending him off with a light push.

"Have you… have you thought at all about me transferring?" Kurt asked nervously later that afternoon, leaning against Blaine's legs.

"I've talked to Sebastian about it." Blaine answered casually. "He actually told me he's been considering transferring Sam."

The chorus of Defying Gravity interrupted them, and Kurt groaned before digging in his pocket to pull out his phone. He looked up at Blaine, silently asking permission; to which he received a nod of consent.

"Hey 'Cedes." He sighed.

"Baby, are you ok?" she demanded instantly. "You straight up disappeared Friday, what happened?"

"Just this thing with Karofsky, I'm fine now, don't worry."

"Fine? Sam said you were practically in the hospital!"

"Look, it was nothing. He was pissed at me because of what happened with Sam last week and him and a few footballers beat me up. I'm okay."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "So how has Blaine been taking all of this?"

"Horribly. Absolutely horribly. He's just… mad." Kurt huffed. Blaine raised one triangular eyebrow.

"It's understandable. I mean it's his job to make sure you're safe." Mercedes said, before sighing again.

"So how badly did Rachel bitch out yesterday?" Kurt asked, if only to change the subject.

"Oh! That's actually what I called about. Well besides the Karofsky thing."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well we told Mr. Shue we liked your and Sam's idea and he actually went with it! You guys are leading at sectionals!" Mercedes shrieked happily. Kurt dropped his phone and started screaming. He vaguely registered Blaine asking what was wrong, but ignored him to scramble for his phone again.

"I got to go, I need to call Sam." He said quickly before hanging up and dialing rapidly.

"They picked our song!" he screamed before Sam could say anything. They both started screaming again, not even caring that people thought they were insane.

"Kurt!" Blaine finally called. Kurt spun to round to look at Blaine's stony face and his smile dropped.

"Umm, I have to go." He said awkwardly before hanging up. He turned to Blaine and ducked his head nervously. "sorry." he mumbled.

"They picked Sam and yours song?" Blaine asked casually. Kurt nodded. Blaine sighed heavily. "Well I guess I _have_ to let you stay now." He grumbled. Kurt squealed and launched himself at Blaine.

"Thank you!"

*break*

He knew it was stupid. It was stupid, and wrong, and idiotic, and he should just go home. But he couldn't. He had to know. He had to know just how far Blaine would go. He was already pissed as all hell at Kurt for the Karofsky thing. After what happened with the football players, he had started wondering. What if Blaine was like that? Even when Jeff saw those bruises, he jumped right to the idea that Blaine had done it. He _had_ to know.

"Mercedes!" he called. "Do you want to go to the mall after school?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Okay so just checked the stats for this story... 81 reviews, favorited by 56 people, _168 _on alertas and even in two communities... WHAT! THE! HELL? I never thought that that... i never thought at all that my stories could be that popular... Thank you SOOO much to every one of you. You have no idea how much it affects me to have so much positive reinforcement. There's a lot of crap going on in my life right now and this just keeps me grounded. I know it sounds kinda stupid, but it's true.**

**I love you all. Sorry for the long rant.**

Chapter 20

_A popular form of punishment is denial of clothing or public nudity, due to a submissive's modest nature. Physical punishment is used, and is allowed, as long as no permanent damage (see chapter 13 Section B for definitions of permanent damage) is caused._

_**A Beginning Dominant's Guide – Chapter 4: Punishment**_

"Are you sure Blaine's okay with this? He's been pretty crazy after last week…" Mercedes trailed off nervously.

"It's fine. I mean, sort of." Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt…" she stopped in her tracks, pulling Kurt round to face her. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"Umm… technically I haven't been told I _can't_ be here…" Kurt mumbled. "Look, Mercedes, it isn't your problem. Please just leave me be." He huffed. Mercedes sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I'm not standing up for you if this all goes south, I warn you now." She mumbled. They scoured the mall for a few hours, cracking random jokes and just screwing around.

*break*

Kurt took a deep breath as he opened the door, quietly slipping through and tip toeing up the stairs.

"Kurt." He froze and held his breath. "Come here." He sighed and backed down the stairs before going over to kneel before Blaine. He kept his eyes down and clenched his fists tightly. "What are you doing Kurt? Why do you keep misbehaving?" Kurt stayed silent, his eyes never leaving the floor. Blaine sighed. "Three days without clothes. Go to your room." Kurt snapped his head up, his eyes wide.

"I have school, I can't be… n-naked!" he protested.

"I'm not discussing this. Go." Blaine ordered. Kurt made an angry 'ugh!' and ran up the stairs into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Life was hell.

He grabbed his cell and dialed Sam, wanting to vent.

*break*

"He's insane! He pretty much said I have to go to school nude! I mean, I get that I'm in trouble but I don't want everyone at school to see my… you know."

"Just stay calm and talk to him once he's relaxed. Maybe he just meant when you're at home." Sam offered. "And anyway, if you have to be naked I can shield you. And sneak a look at the same time…" he trailed off. Kurt laughed weakly and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully clothed."

"Bye babe." Sam laughed.

*break*

"Can I at least wear pants? Please?" Kurt begged. "I really don't want Karofsky to see my… area." He added, mumbling under his breath. Blaine turned and passed Kurt a pair of skin colored pants, putting a hand under his chin and tilting his head upward.

"I wasn't going to make you go totally nude. These," He tapped the pants in Kurt's hands, "come off as soon as you get home. Do you know why you're being punished?"

"I went out without permission." Kurt mumbled.

"Exactly. I don't like keeping you locked up Kurt, but it seems like I have to for your own safety." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek as he spoke, leaning down to kiss the boy. Kurt sighed.

"I know." He mumbled again.

"Good." Blaine kissed Kurt firmly again before turning away. "Get ready, I'll drop you off."

*break*

Kurt hugged his bag to his chest and curled his shoulders in as he hurried to the choir room. He fell against the door as it closed and huffed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Kurt jumped. "Noah?" he asked, straightening up instantly. "Sweet Gaga, you scared me!" he chastised.

"You seem kinda freaked out, what's wrong?" Puck asked, setting his guitar down and walking over to him. Kurt chuckled nervously.

"Apparently I've been misbehaving." He sighed. "I went to the mall with 'Cedes last night and Master went ape."

"Why? You, like, always go to the mall."

Kurt sighed and fell into one of the chairs. "I _do,_ but he's keeping me locked up for my own protection."

"Considering what went down with Karofsky, I'd probably do the same." Puck conceded, sitting next to him. Kurt groaned and let his head rest on Puck's shoulder.

"I am going to get slushied so many times today; I may as well just not wash off between them." He complained. Puck laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry man, we got ya." He assured. They sat in silence for a few moments, Puck's arm still firmly around Kurt.

"Noah… is what Santana and the others were saying the other day true?"

"What? What'd they say?" Puck asked, his body tensing.

"That you're gay." Kurt whispered. Puck's head fell back and he sighed. He twisted his wrist over to show Kurt the little _s_ mark that was there.

"My ma never actually got me tested. She thought that no kid of hers would be gay so there was no reason to. I always thought this was just a birthmark. Wasn't until I saw Blaine's that I ever thought about it. Girls have it somewhere else or something so I never saw Santana's or Britt's, and you and Sam always seem to cover yours up." Puck trailed off. Kurt turned his wrist over to reveal the dark _s_ against his skin. "I left before they could tell me… what do the letters mean?" Puck asked curiously.

"The s means submissive. A D means you're a Dominant." Kurt explained, trailing his fingers over Puck's mark.

The door opened suddenly and the two straightened up, Kurt crossing his arms over his chest instantly. Sam paused at the door and quirked a blond eyebrow.

"Something I should tell Blaine?" he asked lewdly. Kurt blushed and Puck laughed.

"Just talking." Kurt denied. Puck leaned back and stared at Sam for a moment. The blonde crossed his arms defensively.

"Why are you staring at me?" he demanded.

"Okay, okay, down boys." Kurt commented. "Sammy, calm down. Noah, stop eye raping Sam."

"Umm, isn't he straight?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Not anymore." Puck announced simply. Kurt grinned at him. Sam just looked confused.

"He wasn't tested until a few days ago." Kurt explained. Sam's face lit up with understanding and he skipped over to sit with them instantly. He grabbed Puck's wrist and turned it over.

"I've got to tell Bas, he is gonna flip." he said, laughing. He paused for a moment and looked closer at the mark. "Wait a second… Kurt, check this out."

Kurt leaned over and chewed his lip in confusion. When you held Sam and Puck's marks side by side, they looked identical. No two subs were supposed to have the same mark. They were like snowflakes in a way.

"Crazy." Kurt mumbled. "Wonder what it means."

*break*

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's knee. Fingers wound through his hair softly and he made a noise of content, nuzzling his cheek into Blaine's calf.

A loud knock interrupted their sweet moment, making Kurt jump.

"If it's a guy's night again I'm hiding in my room." He informed his Master. Blaine chuckled and stood up.

"No, it's actually someone else." He said cryptically.

Kurt leaned back and settled into the cushions of the couch again. Blaine and someone else's laughter shook him out of his little bubble, and he sat up again, opening his eyes.

"Oh my god." He mumbled. "You're Cooper Anderson!" he shouted in excitement. He froze for a moment before taking a glance down. "Aaaaand I'm naked." He hissed to himself. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and hid his lap, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Nuh-uh!" Blaine snatched the pillow away and dropped it back on the couch. Kurt growled and hid his head between his knees. Blaine chuckled to himself as the boy kept up a constant stream of 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.' "Hey, he was coming over today anyway, not my fault you got in trouble." He sat behind Kurt again, and the younger moved away from him.

"Bro, what the hell did he _do_?" Cooper asked curiously, flopping down on the couch beside Blaine.

"I went. To the mall." Kurt hissed.

"_Without permission_" Blaine added.

"Still a hard ass, hey bud?" Cooper asked, hooking an arm around Blaine's neck and giving him a noogie.

"Oh shut up." Blaine grumbled.

*break*

A few hours later, Kurt stretched and yawned, leaning back into Blaine's legs.

"Your evil plot to make me uncomfortable has failed. I'm too tired to care that your hot brother is here." He mumbled.

"It wasn't an evil plot, and calling my brother hot is just… weird."

"Meh." Kurt shrugged. "Oh my god, I just remembered!" he yelped suddenly. "You remember Noah right? Single Ladies?" Blaine nodded. "His parents never tested him, and he got curious after seeing your mark and went to the doctor and found out he's a sub. But the freaky thing is, his and Sam's marks are identical."

"Huh." Blaine mumbled. "Can I ask you a kinda random question?"

"Sure." Kurt said hesitantly. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What's your favorite pet name?"

"Well, that is random… and completely off topic… umm… probably pet or dear I suppose." Kurt shrugged. Blaine smiled brightly.

*break*

"Come sit up here Kurt, I want to show you something." Blaine ordered softly the next day. Kurt clambered up from the floor and sat next to him immediately. Blaine had a few papers in his hands, and a soft, gentle smile on his face. "As you know, it's been thirty one days since I claimed you. Do you know what that means?"

"You're going to tie me to your bed?" Kurt guessed slowly. Blaine chuckled.

"No. By the one month mark, we have to have a contract at least drafted. That's why my brother was here yesterday. He was helping me write it up."

"But I thought he was an actor." Kurt said, bemused.

"Sweetie, he's in one insurance commercial." Blaine chuckled again. "He went to law school, he just never really did anything with it. Anyway, I want you to look at this and tell me what you think. Total honesty, understood?"

"Yes Master." Kurt murmured as he took the pages carefully.

***The Contract of Collaring and Pairing for Blaine W. Anderson and Kurt E. Hummel**

**Party Roles**

Dominant: Blaine Anderson. (henceforth known as Master) Upon signing this contract, he agrees to take on the role of Dominant of the submissive. This includes, but is not limited to, caring for the physical, psychological and emotional well being of the submissive. Further, upon signing, Master agrees to always respect his submissive, their mutual limits and the safewords.

Submissive: Kurt Hummel. (henceforth known as pet) Upon signing this contract, he agrees to take on the role of submissive to the Dominant. This includes, but is not limited to, caring for the physical, psychological and emotional well being of Master, according to Master's wishes. Further, pet must always remember to respect Master by observing their mutual limits and the safewords.

**Safeword(s) Guidelines**

Safewords: Green – continue. Yellow – pause or slow down. Red – stop.

Either party may use the safeword at any point if they feel uncomfortable or need a break. Upon using the word, the user must state their reasons and needs to the second party. The two may discuss the situation and decide to suspend play for some time or start back up, on a case by case basis.

**Limits**

_Hard:_

*asphyxiation

*water sports

*enemas

*blood-play

*age-play

_Soft:_

*pain-play

*sensory deprivation

**Punishment Guidelines**

Punishments will be earned for misconduct in a scene or during play, or pet denying a direct order from Master. Misconduct can be defined as failing to fulfill a command, not listening to a command or forgetting the roles during role-play. Before giving a punishment, Master must explicitly explain the reason for and nature of the punishment to pet. Punishments are to be decided upon on a case by case basis, by Master, but will never include any of the hard limits listed.

The safeword may be used during punishments as well, and will not earn further punishment. Once punishment is over, either due to the scene ending or the safeword being used, the transgression is forgiven and forgotten.

**Alteration and Termination Policy**

Alteration of the contract is available at any time. Both parties must be in agreement for any changes to be made, and a minimum twenty-four hours must be waited between the discussion and the official change. Alterations call for a resigning of the contract by both parties.

Termination of the contract is also available at any time. Again, both parties must discuss the reason for termination and wait the minimum twenty-four hours before it becomes official. However, both parties do not need to be in agreement to end the contract. One party's dissatisfaction devoid of resolution is reason for termination.

Dominant Signature: Master: _

Submissive Signature: Pet: _

"Kurt? Sweetie, are you alright?" Blaine asked, concerned. The boy had been silent for at least ten minutes, tears streaking down his face.

"I'm fine Master." He assured. "Better than fine." He took the pen from Blaine's hand and signed his name perfectly on the line. Blaine grinned down at him happily and hugged him to his chest. Kurt hugged him back for a moment before nudging the papers toward him. Blaine laughed and signed his name as well, Kurt grinned, happiness radiating from him.

*break*

"Master?" Kurt asked, shifting in Blaine's arms.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine smiled.

"Of course you can sweetie."

*break*

"Blaine…" his eyes opened. Kurt sighed in his arms and turned over, still sound asleep. "Love you…" he murmured. Blaine smiled softly and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"Love you too Kurt." He murmured back.

**A/n: I didn't know exactly how the contracts were supposed to look so I used the one from Disguise Our Bondage by Alura as a base. Great story by the way, really well written.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Very little chapter this time… but you nonreviewers deserve it! *glares heatedly***

**Ah I'm just kiddin. But the reviews do brighten up my day, even if it's just 'nice story' or 'interesting twist'**

Chapter 21

_Love in Dominant/submissive relationships is possible, and something to be celebrated._

"Go on. Do it." Kurt goaded. "You can hurt me all you want, but I'm never going to change. I'll always belong to Master, and I'll always hate you. No matter what you do to me I'll still be better than you, because I have friends that actually care about me, and a boyfriend who loves me. I'm getting the hell out of this town and you'll be stuck here, with no partner, and no life."

"Boyfriend?" Dave barked. "A Dom isn't your boyfriend you little bitch. You're a slave. A piece of furniture. He doesn't fucking care about you and you're stupid for thinking he does."

"Kurt!" the boys snapped their heads around to see Jeff and Nick approaching. Nick subtly pushed Jeff behind him. "You okay?"

"Fine." Kurt mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine got a detention, he asked me to pick you up." Nick said slowly. "Something I should worry about?" he asked, nodding toward Dave.

"No, we were just talking." Kurt sighed. "Come on, let's go." Nick and Jeff eyed him wearily but nodded anyway, Jeff grabbing one of his hands as they walked away.

*break*

"Blaine." Nick hissed as soon as they walked through the door. Blaine glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow but nodding in understanding anyway.

"Boys, upstairs." He said, sighing heavily and going to get a glass of water. Jeff and Kurt glanced at each other curiously, but shrugged and went up to Kurt's room anyway.

"What's up?" he asked, falling onto the couch.

Nick explained quickly what he had seen. "I'm serious Blaine, this guy messed with him. I don't know how and I don't know why, but he didn't look right." He insisted.

"If something is wrong with Kurt then he'll tell me." Blaine said calmly. "He knows it's my job to take care of him. I trust him Nick." He insisted when the boy rolled his eyes.

*break*

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked curiously. Usually when the two would watch TV or a movie, Kurt would be snuggled into him firmly or wrapped around his legs. The boy had sat on the opposite side of the couch though, the furthest he could get from Blaine.

"Nothing Master." Kurt murmured. "Just stressed about sectionals tomorrow."

"Well come on. Let's go to bed early huh? Some sleep will do you good." Blaine suggested. "Do you want to sleep in my room again?"

"No thank you Master." Kurt said respectfully before dashing up the staircase. Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"And now from McKinley High, the New Directions!" A piano started up. Kurt took a deep breath before pulling the curtains apart and stepping forward.

"_Oh. How about a round of applause? Hey. Standin' ovation? Oooh oh yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah. You look so dumb right now._" He began to walk down the stairs slowly, keeping his eyes down. "_Standing outside my house." _He gripped the microphone tightly_ "Trying to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry, please. Just cut it out. And don't tell me you're sorry, cause you're not._" His voice grew stronger, his pace picking up with the music. "_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show,_" he paused, glancing down at the row which was hoarded by Warblers, who had come to watch them perform and scope out the competition. "_Really had me going._" He sang in a broken sounding voice, shaking his head before turning away and continuing. "_But now it's time to go. The curtain's finally closing. That was quite the show. Very entertainin'. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow._"

He stepped up onto the stage slowly, pacing as he continued. The faint outlines of his group could be seen behind the blue curtain blocking them off. "_Grab your clothes and get gone. You better hurry up. Before the sprinklers come on. Talking 'bout boy, I love, you're the one. This just looks like a re-run, please. What else is on? And don't tell me your sorry cause you're not._" He stared accusingly at Blaine as he sang, shaking his head as if disappointed."_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show, really had me going._ _But now it's time to go. The curtain's finally closing. That was quite the show. Very entertainin'. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow._" The curtain raised slowly, the other members swaying behind him as his voice grew stronger and louder.

"_Oh and the award for the best liar goes to you. For making me believe that you could be faithful to me, let's hear your speech ooh!_

"_But you put on quite a show, really had me going._ _Now it's time to go. The curtain's finally closing. That was quite the show. Very entertainin'. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow._"

"_But it's over now…_" he finished, panting slightly. The crowd cheered for a moment before Sam moved forward, causing them to quiet down. Kurt gripped his hand momentarily before stepping back and joining the others.

"_Sky's are crying. I am watching. Catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence as it's ending. Like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_" he looked up slowly as he continued, his hands curling into defiant fists. "_You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go and and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper!_"

He stepped back and rejoined the others, stepping in a rhythm with them. "_As the smoke clears. I awaken, and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken._" He stumbled, but Kurt caught him and pulled him back up, smirking as if they'd planned it. "_But I'm standing on my feet. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. Go run, run, run. I'm gonna stay right here. Watch you disappear. Yeah, go run, run, run; yeah it's a long way down. But I'm closer to the clouds up here..._"

His voice lowered to a softer tone, and he wrapped his arms around himself momentarily. "_You can break everything I am. You can take everything I have. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper, oh-oh!_" his eyes snapped up again, the look on his face fierce."_Go on and try to tear me down! I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper…_" he drew in a deep breath and grinned as the crowd broke out cheering again. He grabbed Kurt's hand, who grabbed Finn's, who took Quinn's, until they were one solid line. Together they raised their hands and bowed, grinned at each other as the announcer ushered them offstage.

"Wow. Our judges definitely have their work cut out for them."

*break*

"Oral Intensity!" the group screamed and rushed forward to get their trophy. Kurt, Sam, and surprisingly Puck, linked hands and held their breath.

"And now, you're sectionals winners are…" they opened the envelope. The whole auditorium seemed to tense. "From McKinley High, the New Directions!"

The screams were enough to shake the rafters of the building. The teens rushed forward and shook the judge's hands before taking the trophy and hoisting it over their heads. Finn and Matt ducked under Kurt and lifted him in the air, Mike and Puck doing the same to Sam. Kurt shrieked and demanded to be put down, but laughed anyway.

"You are all nuts!" he insisted.

"Don't care," was all Finn said before laughing again. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine standing at the edge of the stage, grinning proudly.

His smiled faded.

*break*

"I keep telling you, I'm fine." Kurt insisted, yet again. Blaine huffed and collapsed against his seat.

"You're not, and if you keep lying to me you're going to be punished." He growled.

Kurt slammed on his brakes and turned to Blaine. "I don't need your help, just leave me alone!" he seethed.

"I knew something was wrong."

"Yes, okay! Something's wrong and I'm fucking pissed but I don't need you to help me!"

"I'm not letting this go Kurt. Either safeword or tell me what the hell is wrong with you." He demanded.

Kurt threw his door open and jumped out of his seat, turning and screaming, "red" before slamming the door and running back down the road. Only when he'd lost sight of the car did he let his tears fall.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Kurt, please call me. We need to talk about this… I'm sorry._

_Look, please just let me know you're ok._

_Please Kurt. I'm so fucking worried about you. Come home, please._

And so the messages continued. Kurt sighed shakily and turned his phone off.

"What the hell happened anyway?" Sam asked, passing Kurt a steaming mug of herbal tea. A very wet, red eyed Kurt had shown up at his door fifteen minutes ago, whimpering about Blaine and being in trouble.

"He just… he keeps wanting me to talk to him and I don't… I don't want to talk to him, I can't." Kurt mumbled shakily. Sam sighed and pulled another blanket down from his closet, wrapping it tightly around Kurt before sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Sam?" a voice called about a half hour later. Kurt tensed and Sam rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"In my room!" he called back. A set of footsteps drew closer, and the door opened.

"Blaine's completely freaking out, Kurt is…" Sebastian stopped and eyed the shaking boy, "…here." He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "Kurt, what are you doing here? Blaine's going nuts."

"They had a fight." Sam explained softly, fiddling with his blanket. "Please don't make him leave."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment. "Ok, I'm going to call Blaine and let him know you're alright. I'll see if you can spend the night, kay?"

Kurt nodded, curling into himself a little. Sebastian sighed again and kissed Sam on the forehead before walking out.

*break*

"Ok, Blaine said-" the boys slammed Sam's computer shut as Sebastian walked in. "What are you looking at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Sam blurted. Sebastian leveled him a firm look and Sam ducked his head, passing the laptop to him unwillingly. Sebastian set it on the desk and opened it.

"Sub pairs?" he asked incredulously. "Why are you looking at this?"

Sam fell back onto the bed in frustration and waved Kurt forward. Kurt snickered a little and pulled out his phone, showing Sebastian the picture he'd taken of Sam and Puck's wrists side by side. Sebastian looked between the picture and the page and ran his hand through his hair.

"Can we have just one week were nothing weird happens?" he asked himself.

"Trust me Bas, I ask myself that every day." Sam grumbled. The two glanced at each other solemnly for a moment before laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes. "We were actually going to ask if we could invite Puck over, if that's ok with you."

"Sure." Sebastian shrugged. "Kurt, Blaine said to tell you that you can stay as long as you need. You're always welcome here, okay?" Kurt smiled shyly and nodded. "Good." Sebastian grinned and ruffled Kurt's hair, making the brunette protest loudly.

*break*

"Hello there." Puck jumped a little when the door opened suddenly. He eyed the slightly taller teen. He was essentially naked from the waist up, only a thin shirt that had _Dalton_ on the right side of the chest and a loose tie hanging off his neck.

"Umm… hi." He mumbled, staring blankly at the man before shaking his head sharply and looking away. "I, uh, I'm here to see Sam?"

"Ah. Puck, right? He's just down that hall." He stepped back just enough so that Puck could step into the house, but not without his shoulder brushing against the taller boy's.

*break*

"That guy is kinda creepy." Puck mumbled accusingly when he threw himself next to the boys on Sam's bed.

"Bas isn't creepy." Sam grumbled back. "Look, I've been looking up stuff about matching marks online with Kurt and-"

"What'd you find?" Puck demanded.

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to tell you!" Sam snapped, smacking his leg. "Just check this out." He angled the computer toward Puck.

'_Paired subs are rare, but not unheard of. Two submissives with the same markings may never meet, but if they should, a bond forms. Depending on how long the two have known each other, a bond will become stronger. In every reported case of sub pairings, the submissives link so entirely that they cannot be separated. This ends up meaning that they tend to have to same Dominant.'_

Puck stopped reading and let out a breath. "Fuck Sam." He mumbled. "Is this shit legit?"

"Yup." Sam mumbled back.

"Well fuck."

*break*

Puck stayed the night as well, the three staying up until the wee hours talking. Kurt smiled to himself as he noticed the boys slowly moving closer to each other. It was adorable, actually, the way they acted like they didn't care, but still gravitated toward each other. When he'd woken up, he was wrapped lightly around Sam's back, while the other two were tightly intertwined. He chuckled and wiggled away from them, padding down the hall to get something to eat.

"Morning Kurt." Sebastian mumbled, his eyes barely open as he propped himself up with his elbows on the kitchen table. A mug of steaming coffee was in his hands.

"Good morning." Kurt made himself some tea and sat across Sebastian.

"So how did your little slumber party go?"

"Noah and Sam are cuddling upstairs but still deny that they like each other." Kurt snickered. Sebastian straightened up a little. "With all due respect Sir, are you sure you can handle this? I mean two submissives is a big thing, and Noah is totally inexperienced and new to everything. He's not going to be an easy nut to crack."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt and spun his coffee mug slowly. "I'm glad that you care for them so much Kurt. I realize that two submissives will be a lot to take on, but I truly care for Sam and he seems to care for Noah so I'll gladly take care of him." He paused for a moment. "I realize that he is new to this, and I'm more than willing to go slowly and help him learn, but it's up to him, I'm not going to force anything on him."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until two sets of feet came thumping down the hall. Puck stretched and yawned widely, while Sam pouted behind him.

"Please don't go." The blonde murmured, not realizing they were being watched.

"I gotta." Puck responded, sounding a litter sadder than usual.

"No you don't. You can stay here, with me and Seb… please?" Sam begged, grabbing Puck's hand possessively.

"Sam, we talked about this." Kurt turned away as Sebastian stood up, giving the boys as much privacy as he could. Within ten minutes they returned, Sebastian smirking, Sam grinning, and Puck looking incredibly nervous.

"Want some cereal?" Sam offered as he wandered into the kitchen for his own breakfast.

"Uh, sure." Puck mumbled, picking at his nails. Sam smiled brightly and stretched up to grab an extra bowl. Kurt didn't miss how both Sebastian and Puck stared at the small amount of skin that flashed as his shirt rode up.

"Still sure?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

"Positive." Sebastian murmured, his eyes roaming over the two boys lustily.

"SO!" Puck yelped, shifting under Sebastian's gaze and focusing on Kurt. "Why are you hanging out here?"

"Umm… I had a fight with Master." Kurt mumbled.

"'bout what?" Puck encouraged, digging into the cereal that Sam put in front of him.

"About the fact that he's pretending to love me." Kurt hissed under his breath, stabbing at his own breakfast.

"How could you even say that?" Sebastian snapped instantly. Kurt's eyes flashed up to meet his. "Kurt, Blaine is crazy about you. It's borderline obsession to be honest."

Kurt stayed silent. Sebastian growled under his breath and stood, throwing on his coat and grabbing Kurt by the arm.

"What are you doing?" he protested.

"Showing you that you're being an idiot." Sebastian snapped. "Boys, come on."

Sam scampered along behind them to the car, pulling a whining Puck with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: hey peeps! … ok can't believe I just typed that :/ lol ANYWAY enjoy the chapter. Again, thanks to Poja for the beta-ing. There's some angst, at the beginning and end, but there's some fluff and a splash of smut so a bit of everything. Enjoy!**

**And btw, to anderpson (if you're still reading this, the pm thing isn't working for some reason) your one-shot is pretty much done, just being tweaked by Poja. So keep an eye out!**

**Now I'm going back to my ice cream to avoid hallucinations… if that makes sense to anyone.**

Chapter 24

"Blaine! Get your skinny ass down here _now!_" Sebastian hollered, not bothering to knock before walking right into the house. A very tired, very red-eyed Blaine slumped down the stairs. His eyes lit up hopefully when he noticed Kurt. "Give me your bag." Sebastian snapped, not giving the two a chance to talk. Blaine glanced at him in confusion. "Just do it!"

Blaine held his hands out in defense and grabbed his school bag off its hook, tossing it towards Sebastian. The taller Warbler snagged it out of the air with ease and dug through until he found Blaine's notebook, he thrust it at Kurt.

"What is-?"

"Just look at it."

Kurt huffed and tossed himself onto the couch, bringing his knees up under himself as Sam crowded over his shoulder. He opened to a random page and started flipping through. When the dates were just a few days after Kurt's birthday, he started seeing little doodles of the two of them. A whole two page spread was covered with an amazingly detailed drawing of him in the air that day at the ice rink, hearts and some smaller drawings surrounding it. There were so many of just his face, his eyes, even his nose. Kurt's heart swelled at the sight. Tears shone in his eyes as he looked up at Blaine, who looked confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between Sebastian and Kurt. Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, explaining quickly what had been said. Blaine's eyes welled up with tears as he spoke.

"Kurt…" he whispered. "How could you even think that? How could you think I don't love you?"

"Doms don't love subs." Kurt mumbled, keeping his eyes down and trying not to let the tears, that had been building in his eyes, fall.

Blaine pulled Kurt up from the couch and held him tightly to his chest, letting the boy cry into his shoulder. He rested his chin on Kurt's head. "I love you Kurt, with all my heart. No one could possibly change that. I want your submission, but I want your heart as well. You are… everything to me. Who could possibly make you doubt that?"

Kurt let his tears fall as he mumbled, 'Karofsky.' Blaine groaned and let his head fall back.

"Thank god I'm getting you out of that damn school. You need to stop listening to him. _Nothing_ he tells you is for your own good."

"Wait a second, you're leaving McKinley?" Puck shouted accusingly.

"You are too." Sebastian informed casually. Puck practically growled at him.

"That reminds me, what the hell is up with you three?" Blaine asked, still holding Kurt protectively. Sam pulled his wristband up and grabbed Puck's wrist, holding them out side by side. "Freaky…" Blaine mumbled.

"He's gonna come stay with Seb and I!" Sam announced happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We're actually going down to the registry this afternoon."

"But I'm _not_ changing schools." Puck grumbled. Sam patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

*break*

The rest of Sunday was spent with the two reconnecting; just talking, cuddling and getting to know each other better. At the moment, Blaine was scampering around the kitchen passing things to Kurt, who mixed them into a bowl with clear expertise.

"What are we making anyway?" Blaine asked, peering over Kurt's shoulder when he was given a break from playing gofer.

"Cupcakes!" Kurt announced happily. A split second later his voice was flat as he held out his hand. "Cups." Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him and grabbed the plain blue cupcake cups for him, digging into the cupboard for a holder. They loaded them in together and slid the pan into the oven before Kurt grabbed the milk. "Where's the powdered sugar?"

"What are we making now?" Blaine laughed, passing him the bag.

Kurt glanced side to side furtively before leaning up. "My secret icing recipe." He whispered conspiratorially. Blaine laughed loudly before leaning down and whispering back. "Make some extra for me."

Kurt leaned back for a moment. "Why?"

"I have my own recipe I want to try." Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist

"For what?" Kurt asked, trying not to shiver.

"Kurt cupcakes." Blaine murmured, his warm breath fanning over Kurt's cheek, which flushed deliciously.

God he had missed this.

*break*

"Oh my god!" Kurt moaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt." Blaine murmured back.

They bit into their cupcakes again and practically fell into each other, the euphoria of being reunited making them giddy.

"Ok, it's official. You are going to make me these every day for the rest of my natural life." Blaine announced. "They're like crack to me."

"Tell you what; I'll give you your crack, if you give me mine."

"And what would yours be? Blowjobs?"

Kurt flushed. "Makeovers, but that's a close second." He conceded.

"Damn. I would have thought my oral skills were better than some make up." Blaine teased, swiping a bit of frosting from the bowl in front of them and dabbing it on Kurt's nose. They were technically supposed to be icing the cupcakes, technically being the operative word. Kurt blushed again and chuckled.

*break*

They did finally get the cupcakes done, before wandering up to Blaine's room. They curled together on the huge bed, just talking quietly.

"Can I ask you something beautiful?"

"Always."

"Do you really want to stay at your school?"

"I… I wish I could stay with my friends and still see them, but I also like the idea of being with you all day."

"Fair enough. And you know your friends can come visit any time right?"

"Really? Thank you."

"No trouble beautiful."

…

"Can I ask you another question? It's a little different."

"Sure…"

"What's the one thing you've always wanted to try but never have?"

"Are we talking general or kinky?"

"Either I suppose."

"Generally, I've always wanted to go skydiving. … The other would probably be pet play."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh stop blushing, I think it's cute."

"Of course, I want to crawl around meowing. It's adorable."

"So you'd be a cat?"

"Yeah."

"I have to admit I really like the idea… my own little kitten Kurt."

"Just remember, cats can be bitchy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Blaine replied, before placing a kiss on Kurt's nose.

*break*

"Kurt? What _are_ you wearing?" Blaine asked curiously, the boy came jogging down the stairs. Kurt did a little spin and bit his lip, smiling shyly.

"My old Cheerios uniform. What do you think?"

Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him softly. "I think you look amazing. I'm just wondering why you decided to wear it." He elaborated.

"Oh, well next week will be thirty years of Ms. Sylvester coaching the Cheerios and we figured we'd make her a video of all our best performances and a few of them starred me and 'Cedes so I need my uniform." Kurt explained easily. Blaine smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"You do realize that I'm never letting you take this off right?" he teased. Kurt laughed. "Seriously pet… you look so fuckable right now." He whispered in Kurt's ear, pulling him close and sliding a leg in between his. Kurt whimpered and rutted against Blaine's thigh desperately. He was close… so fucking close. And then Blaine pulled away. Kurt whimpered in protest and continued bucking his hips into the empty air.

"Go see your friends." Blaine said, kissing him fleetingly before walking away, leaving a very hard, very frustrated Kurt behind him.

*break*

"You can't be serious!"

"This is bullshit!"

Mr. Shue held up a hand to stop the protests, before motioning for Kurt to continue.

"I'm lucky I even got to stay for sectionals, but after everything that happened with Karofsky, I'm not safe here. I want to stay, honestly, but Master's making me transfer. There really isn't much any of us can do about it." He explained, trying to stop his tears from falling.

"We're going to miss all you guys so much." Sam murmured beside him. Puck just ground his teeth together and leaned against the wall, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Kurt…" Mercedes trailed off, a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I… I have to go." Kurt stuttered out harshly before turning and running out of the room. Blaine caught him before he could get too far. In the safety of his Master's arms, he finally let himself cry.

**A/n: also, just checked. drum roll please... THIS STORY HAD HIT 100 REVIEWS! *passes around magical ice cream* enjoy! lol thank you to everyone who reviews, especially more than once. It means a lot to me.**

**I'm considering doing a little one shot spin off to celebrate. It would probably be what i like to call Suckbastian (third greatest glee fannon pairing EVER!) so if anyone is intereted in that idea just lemme know... i don't know if anyone would be interested XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Sorry for the slightly longer wait, I put an alert into junk instead of deleting it, had this whole debacel with my alerts getting blocked off or something. Again, props to Poja for the betaing. If you're interested, my badboy!Blaine oneshot will be up in a few minutes as well :) enjoy, review, (i'm four away from another milestone prompt so you might get lucky!) and tell your friends!**

Chapter 25

_It is wise for submissives to be respectful to other Dominants besides their own. You never know when a Dom will act out angrily or, should you be disrespectful to them, tell your own Dominant._

"I look like an idiot." Puck complained, tugging at his tie uncomfortably. Kurt pulled his hands away and fixed it for him.

"No you don't. Just relax." Sebastian chided, helping Sam with his blazer. All three of them glared at him. "What?"

"Stop telling us to relax." Sam grumbled, throwing a few things into his bag and huffing. "It just makes us more stressed."

"That is true Sebastian." Blaine commented. "But honestly, everyone's going to love you guys and even if they don't, they won't bug you. The only thing you should be nervous about is the Warbler audition but knowing you guys, you'll nail it." He soothed. Kurt smiled at him vaguely and slipped his Cheerios wristband on under his sleeve. Blaine gave him a funny look but didn't say anything.

"Well, let's get this over with." Puck grumbled, cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit of his. They filed out of their dorm room into the crowded halls of Dalton. Every other person looked back or stared at the newest additions to their school, not missing the fact that Kurt was huddled into Blaine's side or that Puck grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed comfortingly.

That morning passed painstakingly slow, the five being separated more than they were hoping for through the classes. Kurt found himself alone in his class just before the lunch break. He pulled his coat up higher, feeling the hair stand up on his neck as he felt someone's eyes on him. As the bell rang, he put his things back into his messenger back neatly, almost reaching the door before a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned, startled.

"Hello there." The newcomer smiled. He was a handsome man, there was no denying that. He had soft blonde hair, and black rimmed glasses that made his icy blue eyes pop. He raised his arms to rest his hands on the wall beside Kurt's head, his sleeve pulling up slightly to showcase the ornate _D_ on his inner wrist.

Kurt lowered his eyes respectfully and murmured "Hello Sir."

"You're new here." It wasn't a question.

"Y-yes, this is my first day." Kurt confirmed nervously, his heartbeat picking up as the man leaned closer. He pressed himself into the wall, hoping to disappear.

"Kurt!" his eyes flew open and he smiled as they landed on Blaine.

"Master." He sighed gratefully, working his way out from under the unnamed boy and ducking behind Blaine. A strong arm wrapped around him protectively as Blaine stared at the other. Kurt shivered.

"Jace." Blaine acknowledged coldly.

"Blaine." There was a pause as his eyes ran over Kurt appreciatively. "That's a lovely bitch you have there." He commented crudely. Kurt glared angrily at him, but Blaine stayed calm.

"Truly something to be proud of." He agreed coolly. Jace sneered at him before turning to Kurt.

"Let me know if you want to be fucked by a real Dominant." He said, practically undressing the boy with his eyes before walking away.

Blaine stayed still until Jace had left, before turning to Kurt urgently.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he demanded, scanning him over for injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. He just scared me." Kurt assured. Blaine hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

Blaine kept Kurt tucked under his arm protectively as they walked to the cafeteria, meeting up with the others in the line. Blaine explained tensely what had happened with Jace, while Kurt assured Puck and Sam that he was okay. They paid for their food and wondered to a table. Sam leaned into Sebastian comfortably, while Puck purposely slid a few feet away from them. Kurt's first instinct was to kneel by Blaine, but he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I… um, I don't know where to sit." He mumbled. Blaine smiled lovingly and pulled Kurt down onto his lap.

"As much as I would love you at my feet," he whispered, "it would probably make people stare."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck. "I don't really care if people look, but if it makes you uncomfortable I'll stay here." He offered subserviently.

Blaine smiled and chuckled. "At this point, I want to fuck you, right here just so people know your mine." He growled in Kurt's ear, making the younger whine and arc his neck back, practically begging for attention. Blaine smirked and attacked the pale flesh, sucking little love bites, pulling the neck of his jacket down to show of the collar resting proudly on his décolletage.

"Please Master." Kurt whimpered, grinding back into Blaine's lap. Blaine gently bit down on Kurt's soft shoulder to hold his own groans back.

The two were unceremoniously interrupted by a grape hitting Blaine on the nose. The two both jolted up to see five people looking at them amusedly.

"Get a room!" Nick insisted. Everyone else just sort of awkwardly laughed.

"I have one; I just choose not to use it." Blaine informed them. He let Kurt wriggle his way off his lap, the lighter brunette folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them.

"I need coffee" he whined.

"You're addicted to caffeine, you know that, right?" Puck asked. Kurt flipped him off.

"I'll get you coffee." Blaine laughed, ruffling the countertenors hair. Kurt protested weakly, batting his hand away as Blaine stood and went over to the cafeteria counter.

"So, what's with the mohawk guy?" Nick asked Sebastian quietly, eyeing Puck somewhat nervously.

"Ever heard of sub pairs?" Nick nodded. "These two." Sebastian waved a hand between Puck and Sam. "Noah's still -"

"For fucks sake, it's PUCK!" the aforementioned boy finally shouted. "Stop calling me Noah! Only my ma and Sam are allowed to call me that."

Sam scrambled out of his seat almost instinctively and tugged Puck away from the group, wrapping his arms around his waist comfortingly. Blaine passed by them, pausing momentarily but thinking better than to interrupt the quietly talking teens. He slid into the seat beside Kurt and set a steaming cup in front of him. Kurt practically moaned as he drank the scalding drink.

"Thank you Master." He mumbled gratefully. Blaine chuckled.

"So what's up with the three musketeers?" he asked curiously, nodding toward the blonde that was rubbing Puck's shoulder's trying to calm him.

"Sebastian called him Noah and he flipped. He's just stressed; he doesn't seem to understand what's going on." Kurt explained quickly. He hushed up instantly when the boys returned, Puck still looking upset but holding onto Sam's hand firmly while the other sat a foot or so from Sebastian, the blonde smiling apologetically.

The rest of the day went reasonably easy, Blaine purposely walking his sub from class to class to avoid another Jace situation. They met up with Puck, Sam, and Sebastian outside their last class and went down to the choir room. Sebastian and Blaine walked in easily, everyone greeting them warmly. Puck walked in and threw himself onto one of the couches, not talking to anyone, whereas Sam and Kurt crowded around the door nervously.

"Oh just get your pale asses in here." Puck grumbled, resting his feet on the coffee table. Wes, Thad, and David glared at him from the council table.

"How did he even afford the tuition here?" Wes hissed.

"I didn't!" Puck announced proudly. "What's-his-face over there did!" he waved toward Sebastian who rubbed his temple stressfully. "And it's not very nice to gossip." He added. Sam stomped into the room just to smack him upside the head.

"Be nice!" he hissed. "These are Bas's friends."

"Oh that's so cute. You actually think I care." Puck practically cooed.

Sebastian looked to Blaine for help but the other just shrugged and went to drag Kurt into the room.

"You're so obtuse it's almost jocular." Kurt commented as he sat next to Puck. The mohawked boy look confused. Kurt just snickered.

"Attention!" Wes shouted, banging a gavel. Puck rolled his eyes. "This meeting of the Warblers is called to session. Blaine? You had something to say?" he offered.

"Actually I have three something's." Blaine chuckled, gesturing towards the three boys sitting side by side on the couch. "Gentlemen, meet our newest recruits. This is my submissive Kurt, and Sebastian's Sam, and Puck."

"Puck? As in the fairy from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'?" Wes asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Puck as in punch your face in." Puck growled.

"Noah!" Sebastian chastised. Puck's fists clenched angrily and he glared. "You are going to be in so much shit." Sam mumbled.

"Anyway…" David said slowly, trying to defuse the situation. "Did they want to audition?"

Blaine nodded and waved them forward. Puck grumbled but snatched the guitar in the corner of the room, hooking the strap over his shoulder. Kurt chewed his lip nervously and smiled at Blaine hopefully. Blaine grinned back supportively. Puck began to strum and Sam took Kurt's hand.

"_Found a piece of candy on the floor and I couldn't resist but taste it. Mama wanted to smack me and that's when I made up my mind and I ate it._" Sam began, staring at the ground. "_And I have to admit it tasted better than the ones in the kitchen cupboard._"

"_Late at night I stare out my bedroom window wondering what it's like to run away. Daddy told me he would hit me if I did it so I made up my mind and I ran away. And I have to admit it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be._" Kurt sang softly, smiling hesitantly at Blaine.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you sick, and if you're sick you learned a lesson, and with every lesson you get wiser. So I figured out it pays to cross the line… and eat a little dirt sometimes._" They sang together, smiling.

"_I found a book about mystical things but momma said it's against our religion._" Puck sings, looking at Sam and nothing else. "_So late at night I'd read it anyway, and that was the last time I asked for permission. And I have to admit that I don't regret telling her lies, cuz it opened my eyes._"

"_I won't let my years go to waste, living in a cage. This prodigal child will always stray._" Sam continued, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"_I got over the stomach ache, wiped the mud off my face, 'cause this world belongs to the brave! … What doesn't kill you makes you sick, and when you're sick you learned a lesson. And with every lesson you'll get wiser… wiser. So I figured that it pays to cross the line… and eat a little dirt sometimes!_"

He repeated the line as Puck and Sam sang '_cause this world belongs to the brave_' behind him.

"_Found a piece of candy on the floor…_" Puck finished softly.

"Well. That was certainly interesting." Wes hummed. "All those in favor?" everyone in the room raised their hands. Kurt laughed nervously. "Well it's unanimous! Puck, Kurt, Sam, welcome to the Warblers." He smiled. Kurt shrieked and bounced on the balls of his feet for a few moments before freezing and looking down, blushing. Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing him on the top of the head gently.

Wes handed him a pin with a little bird on it and he grinned.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Submissives are often known to push away from their Dominants. Fights occur often between pairs. Doms must be careful to not push their subs, and be grateful and take advantage of any kindness they can._

Six weeks he'd been with Blaine, and so far they'd been getting along pretty well, besides their fights of course. But they'd always swung back stronger after. Kurt wanted to do something special for Blaine, and he had enlisted Sam and Sebastian to help him. They ran around setting up the necessary things before they helped Kurt set up Blaine's bedroom.

"Just don't start freaking out when he gets here ok?" Sam assured.

"Oh shut up, I'm going to be fine." Kurt insisted.

"Sure you are."

"I would hit you if I could."

With the final touches done, they left to finish Sebastian's part of the plan.

*break*

"Where are we going?" Blaine inquired. Sebastian laughed.

"I told you; I can't tell you."

They finally stopped in front of McKinley High and Sebastian ushered Blaine to the front door where a note was taped. They had driven over in Blaine's car, and Sebastian had left his own in the parking lot.

"Have fun Blainers!" he called as he drove away. Blaine laughed and tugged the heart shaped paper off the front doors.

_When we first met, the sparks really flew. I'll admit I was somewhat pissed at you. As things progressed, so did the unrest and our love has truly been put to the test. Through guy's night and movies, we slowly became friends. You can find another clue where the metal bends._

"Where the metal bends?" Blaine mumbled in confusion. He scratched his head for a moment. _Guy's night and movies… _He grinned and jogged back to his car, headed for the mall.

He wove his way through the crowds until he reached the jewelry store where Kurt had gotten his ear pierced. And there in the window was the usual sign. _Custom designs available._

"Excuse me?" he asked the cashier. It was the same girl who'd done Kurt's ear. "I think there's supposed to be a note for me here?" the girl smiled and passed him another heart shaped piece of paper. He grinned and thanked her, getting back in his car before reading it.

_The one who we both trust, who brought me back to you. Just look for the blonde hair to find your next clue._

Blaine grinned again.

*break*

"Hey Nick." He greeted his friend eagerly. "Is Jeff here?"

Nick chuckled and pointed him toward the living room, where Jeff tackled him with a hug and handed him another clue.

"Do you have any idea what he's up to?" Blaine asked.

"Not a clue." Jeff answered honestly.

_With cold and blue balls, maybe a few falls, you truly set a mood. For your next clue find the place I fell in love with you._

"Blue balls." Blaine laughed to himself. "Thanks guys!" he added as he ran out of the house.

*break*

The clue was taped to the front door of the ice rink.

_If you've made it this far, can you go a little further? To the place where our little family was joined by another._

Blaine pondered that clue for a moment before the light went off in his head and he drove to Breadstix.

"Did someone leave a clue here for me?" he asked breathlessly as he came in. The woman pointed over to an empty table where another clue was waiting.

_You dubbed it the best wake up ever, which really wasn't that clever. But this journey ends where it really all began, where I love to cuddle with one dapper man._

Blaine smiled to himself and thanked the hostess as he left, hitting the gas hard and speeding for home.

He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, wanting to savor the anticipation as he walked up the stairs slowly. He checked his reflection quickly in the bathroom mirror before slowly opening the door to his room. He practically came just at the beautiful sight before him.

His head was held upright by the ropes connecting his collar to his arms, which were arced above his head beautifully and held there with a soft looking red rope. The tension of his muscles and the arc of his back showed off his lithe, nearly feline form. It traced down his arms to crisscross across his back, a few thin pieces of rope parting his ass cheeks to showcase his puckered hole. His whole body leaned forward slightly, and chords laced his calves and thighs together tightly, forcing him to kneel and restricting any movement besides the subtle shifting of his hips as the ropes teased his entrance. To top the whole thing off, he was blindfolded and gagged with a bright pink ball. It wasn't secured around his head so he could spit it out at any time, but he kept it in easily.

"Fuck pet." Blaine murmured. Kurt tensed momentarily before his body relaxed, a nervous furrow still creasing his eyebrows. Blaine moved closer and smoothed out the little wrinkle with his thumb. Kurt hummed behind his gag and leaned into the touch as best he could. Blaine's fingers trailed down across his decorated chest to his engorged cock, tracing his nails over the tender skin and making Kurt whimper. Without a word, Blaine fell to his knees and took Kurt in his mouth, growling around his heavy member hungrily.

A garbled whine was all a gagged Kurt managed to get out as his Master's mouth bobbed on his cock, tempting him closer and closer to the edge of completion. Hands massaged cheeks roughly before disappearing for a moment, an odd popping noise echoing in the sudden silence. Suddenly the heavenly suction of Blaine's mouth was removed and he was teasing the gag out from Kurt's mouth. He worked his jaw for a moment when it was gone, easing out any lingering pain. Heated kissed were pressed from his forehead to his neck and everywhere in between.

"I want to finger that tight virgin ass." Blaine practically moaned. "Do you want me to pet?"

"Yessss…" Kurt hissed, pushing back as best he could into Blaine's roaming hands. "Please Master, I need you." He begged desperately, his slightly defined muscles bulging against their restraints.

As Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth, a lubed digit danced delicately around his opening, spreading the moisture as best he could before ever so slowly pressing in to the first knuckle. Kurt bit his lip nearly to the blood as his head thrashed side to side, not noticing the pain of his collar being tugged against the ropes as he whined.

Kurt's ass swallowed his finger quickly, another probing softly before pushing in alongside it. The bound boy tensed for a few seconds before loosening up and accepting the intrusion. A high pitched moan escaped his swollen lips as Blaine began thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out. Another digit slid in and Kurt didn't tense this time, instead trying desperately to push back, making little 'ah, ah, ah' noises as he was fucked by his Master's fingers. He brushed over his prostate by accident and Kurt let out an absolutely ear splitting shriek.

"_Again_!" he pleaded. "Do that again Master, please." Blaine grinned wickedly and swallowed his boy's cock again as he rubbed that little bundle of nerves repeatedly.

He pulled off for a brief moment; admiring Kurt's flushed skin as he ordered "don't cum" before diving back down. Kurt screamed in protest and tried desperately not to release the waves of pleasure beating at the door to his willpower.

Blaine's fingers slowly removed themselves from Kurt's anus, the smaller boy practically _wailing_ at the loss. Blaine smirked around the boy's cock before pulling away completely, leaving a pleading, whimpering mess behind his as he turned to rummage through a drawer. He found what he was looking for and grinned evilly to himself.

Kurt heard the sound of something being unwrapped, a faint buzzing noise, and smelt something that was oddly like bleach. The buzzing disappeared, and a moment later a smooth blunt edge was pressed against his stretched entrance. He whimpered as the plug was slowly pushed in. Blaine paused for a moment before pulling it out again, slowly fucking him with the silicone toy.

"Cum for me pet." He ordered, pressing the plug in as far as it would go and wrapping his lips tightly around the quivering head of Kurt's cock. Almost instantly the boy exploded, loud moans and oaths falling from his lips as his orgasm filled Blaine's mouth. Blaine didn't swallow his release, kissing Kurt possessively instead and letting the boy drink his own cum. Kurt whimpered but swallowed it obediently. He panted as Blaine let him go, falling against the pillows in exhaustion. He didn't remember the plug in his ass until Blaine lay next to him and pushed against the base, making it press up against all the good things inside him.

"Tell me pet," Blaine murmured, hovering over Kurt and tracing his bindings lightly, "who did this to you? I know you didn't tie yourself up."

"Sebastian helped me Master." Kurt informed lazily. "Well, Sam did too but Sebastian tied me up. He's oddly good at it." Kurt mused. Blaine chuckled and raised himself off the bed, going to the other side of the room to his desk.

"Master?" Kurt called forlornly. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here babe." He assured, grabbing the scissors off his desk and coming back, finally pulling Kurt's blindfold off. Those enchanting eyes smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's eyelids faintly before slicing the ropes off his body. Lord only knew he would spend hours trying to untie the complicated knots.

When his restraints were gone, Kurt was rolled onto his stomach and Blaine pinned him down by sitting on his bare bum. He leaned forward slightly and traced the line along Kurt's spine from struggling against the ropes before resting his hands on Kurt's lower back, pushing down and out firmly on the tender skin. Kurt preened under the attention, folding his arms and resting his cheek on them, making appreciative hums as Blaine massaged his back thoroughly. He offered several times during his mini spa treatment to take care of Blaine's obvious arousal, but the elder always declined. Kurt had practically fallen asleep when Blaine finished taking care of him.

"Master?" he mumbled blearily.

"Yes pet."

"Love you." He sighed, twisting onto his side and cuddling into Blaine.

"I love you too Kurt, with all my heart."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: forgot to warn about the smuttiness of that last chapter... but it continues here XD sadly i managed to make this chapter pretty much PWP. if you look close there's a little something in the middle concerning Suckbastian but that's about it. Review!**

Chapter 27

Kurt felt well sated the next morning. He rolled over to find Blaine staring at him, adoration shining in those brilliantly brown eyes. He hummed in the back of his throat and snuggled into his chest. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist automatically and kissed his nose lightly. Kurt smiled tiredly and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck.

"Did you sleep well little one?" he asked playfully. Kurt hummed and nodded. Blaine chuckled.

"Oh…" he mumbled as he glanced down. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't take care of you last night." he apologized softly.

"Hush," Blaine insisted. "You did enough last night, trust me." he kissed Kurt possessively when the boy tried to protest. "What was all this for anyway? Not that I didn't enjoy it."

Kurt kept his eyes down, seeming fascinated with the comforter. "Well… we never really got to do anything for our anniversary. And after… after all the stuff this week with Jace I… I just wanted you to know that I'm yours. Always. And I-" he was cut off with an _oomph_ as Blaine pushed him onto his back and kissed him heatedly, pausing to plant little kisses all over his face.

"You. Are. Too. Good. For. Me." he mumbled between kisses. Kurt whimpered in pleasure at the praise. Blaine pulled away, making Kurt pout. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

He pulled Kurt to his feet, the boy whimpered and clenched his eyes shut as the plug from last night's wonders shifted within him. Blaine smiled lustily and kissed him softly before sending him downstairs. He could hear Kurt whimper on each and every step. He grabbed something out of his dresser drawer before following.

Just as Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs, the buzzing began. He shrieked like a banshee and felt his feet give way under him, leaving him to writhe mercilessly on the floor. He whined and sobbed in pleasure as Blaine came hovering into his vision, smiling innocently.

"Ma-a-as-ter!" he screamed, bucking his hips upward into nothingness, only serving to frustrate him more. "Please!"

"Please what baby?" Blaine asked stupidly, crouching down to run a hand through his hair. "what do you want?" he leaned in ever closer, whispering in a low gravelly voice in Kurt's ear that only served to turn him on further. "Do you want me swallow that thick cock of yours? Hmm? Or do you want me to fuck that slutty mouth? Or maybe I should lick that filthy hole, fuck you with my tongue."

"Yes, yes, please!" Kurt called desperately, his hands flying down to his neglected cock. He barely made purchase on it when his hands were torn away and pinned above his head.

"You cum when I say you can cum." Blaine hissed softly in his ear. Strong fingers wrapped around his base and tugged hard once. "This is _my_ cock Kurt. Mine."

Kurt moaned at the possessiveness in Blaine's eyes as he spoke. "Yours Master." He agreed desperately. "Only yours." He screamed when Blaine pulled him into a sitting position, the movement shifting the plug to vibrate deliciously against his prostate.

"Suck me." Blaine ordered huskily, undoing his pants urgently and pumping himself a few times. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight and he dove forward hungrily, sucking on the head like a baby trying to get its first meal. His tongue danced across the bulging vein and he whimpered, hollowing out his cheeks and lowering his head until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. He glanced up at Blaine through his lashes and smirked as best he could before relaxing his throat and burying his nose in Blaine's pubic hair. "Oh fuck Kurt!" Blaine moaned above him.

He swallows around him and Blaine screams, winding his fingers tightly in Kurt's hair as he orgasms. Kurt pulled back desperately so his cum hit his tongue and whimpered at the taste.

"Please Master." He whimpered as he let the heavy organ fall from his lips. He bucked back into the still thrumming plug and screamed. Blaine smiled and held the remote in front of his face and turned it up higher, making Kurt go limp. He rolled the quivering boy onto his stomach and slowly pushed against the base, making it rub right up against his prostate. Kurt screamed as he came hands free, thick ropes of his release pooling on the floor. He let his body go loose, murmuring in protest when the heavenly vibrations were turned off.

Strong arms lifted him up and he was settled into Blaine's lap when the elder sat on the couch, instinctively turning to cuddle into his chest. He smiled up at Blaine lazily.

"God Kurt. You're just too perfect." The brown eyed boy hummed. Kurt sighed happily and curled into himself further, not caring that he was naked and Blaine was fully clothed. He was content just to be with his Master.

About a half hour later there was a faint knocking at the door before it creaked open, Sam's blonde hair poking around the corner.

"Well only one of them is naked, I'm not sure if that's any good." He called over his shoulder. There was a musical laughter as two more heads poked around. Kurt groaned and waved them away.

"Get lost, we're cuddling." He grumbled. Puck rolled his eyes and threw himself on the couch beside them. Kurt gasped and struggled to get further away when he noticed the boy was naked. Sebastian fell next to him, smirking, and Sam scampered onto his lap eagerly. He turned to Kurt, who grumped a bit but smiled anyway.

"So how'd it go? What happened?" he urged. Kurt chuckled, still boneless, and whacked Blaine on the chest, hoping he'd take the hint to answer in his place. Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

"Tell you what. You let me give Noah a makeover and tell me why he's naked and I'll give you all the horny details." Kurt mumbled, bringing his hands up almost unconsciously to tug at the buttons on Blaine's shirt. It wasn't until he had managed to get a few open and bury his nose in the sparse hairs there that he realized what he'd done. But to be honest, he couldn't care less. Blaine's scent surrounded him almost like a cocoon, the smell reminding him of mint candy canes and hot cocoa and… home.

"Deal." Sam said, smiling at how easily Kurt cuddled up to Blaine.

"No deal!" Puck protested. "I'm not letting him come at me with make up!" Sam twisted around in Sebastian's lap to pout.

"Please Noah? Please please please?" he whimpered. Puck groaned and let his head fall back.

"You're evil. An evil little nymph." He complained. Sam grinned, clearly taking that as a yes. He turned back to Kurt excitedly.

"That's only half." Kurt giggled softly. "Why's he naked? Not that I mind the view." He added, biting his lip adorably.

Sam chuckled along with him before his smile faded. "He got in trouble. He keeps disobeying Seb and doesn't really seem to care about it." He mumbled lowly enough that the still grumbling Puck didn't hear him. "I'm worried about him."

Kurt smiled hesitantly and took Sam's hand gently. The two stared at each other for a moment before Sam started squirming again.

"Now go go go!" he urged. Kurt sighed dramatically and launched a full blown analysis of what had happened the night before and the morning after.

"It was fucking amazing." He finished, almost panting by the time he had completed his story. Sam's eyes were wide as he leaned back into Sebastian, his own breathing a little uneven.

"Sounds like it." He murmured. "Oh, did you do the other thing too?" he asked urgently. Kurt pretty much smacked himself on the forehead and scrambled off Blaine's lap, half running half waddling to the kitchen. Blaine blinked at his empty lap for a moment.

"What just happened?" he asked. Sam grinned and shrugged. Just then, Kurt came prancing back into the room, setting a plate of cupcakes in front of Blaine before settling back into his lap, smiling proudly. Blaine laughed and shook his head indulgently. "You're gonna spoil me to death." He accused, poking Kurt lightly in the stomach. He giggled a little and shrugged.

They ate cupcakes and talked for a few more minutes, Kurt squirming constantly on Blaine's lap, effectively making him hard. Blaine grabbed his little remote stealthily and smirked to himself as he turned it on its lowest setting. Almost instantly Kurt's eyes drooped and he whimpered breathily, hips moving faster to try and get more friction.

"Please, please, please" he chanted softly, caught between not wanting his friends to hear him and being too aroused to care. His eyes opened slightly and he saw a wide eyed Sam staring back at him. He closed his eyed again and groaned desperately, hiding his face in Blaine's chest as his hips bucked faster. Blaine turned it up a little and smiled at the whimpering boy in his lap.

Sam stared at his friend's hard cock, practically drooling at the sight. He had loved watching the brunette fall apart beneath him whenever they screwed around, and seeing it happen at someone else's hand just made him want the boy more. He watched curiously as Sebastian and Blaine shared a conspiratorial look, before Sebastian's lips were pressing into his ear.

Kurt heard a familiar moan, before warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His eyes flew open as a strangled scream flew from his lips, and he looked down to see a mess of (dyed) blonde hair bobbing along his member. His fingers wound into the strands as he whimpered desperately.

"Sammy… fuck…" he hissed, bucking up into the seemingly endless cavern that was Sam's mouth. The teen hollowed out his cheeks and buried his nose in Kurt's sparse pubic hair easily. It figured that with a mouth like that the boy would have no gag reflex. He was on the edge in an embarrassingly short time, shooting down Sam's throat and screaming a wordless shriek as his hips bucked desperately.

The vibrations disappeared as he slumped back against Blaine's chest, panting hard and smiling at Sam, who grinned back proudly.

"Well that was… interesting." He mumbled as Sam clambered back into Sebastian's lap, smirking smugly at Puck.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: Ok, please read the note at the bottom for some more info, but enjoy!**

Chapter 28

"Ugh just let me go! Please?" Puck pleaded. Kurt grumbled at him and pushed him into another store. They came out about twenty minutes later, three bags heavier than when they had gone in. "this is torture." Puck grumbled. Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but only a shriek came out as he was shoved to the side. A few familiar looking hockey players slammed Puck back into the store display. There was some shouting, and two of them held Puck down while the third yanked down the wristband covering his mark.

"Ha! I knew it!" Rick cackled. "You _are_ a fudge packer!"

Puck sneered and tried to launch himself forward, but was restrained by the others. "Fuck you puckhead! I _will_ rip your head off!"

"It's almost sad you know." He continued as if Puck hadn't spoken. "Noah Puckerman, the guy who had a dumpster named after him for single handedly tossing more nerds in there than anyone else in the history of McKinley. And now he's crawling like a bitch with his little butt buddies."

Puck screamed and tore himself away from the two holding him down, who were too busy laughing to keep a grip on him, and managed to pin the boy on the ground, punching him in the face. Kurt screeched and grabbed Puck by the shoulder, tugging at him desperately.

"Noah, stop! Let him go Noah, get up!" he begged. Puck spared him a glance and stilled his movements if only for a second. His brows furrowed and he slammed the boy's head into the ground before pushing himself up and pulling Kurt out of the mall.

*break*

"What were you thinking? This is insanity Noah; you can't keep letting them affect you like that." Kurt insisted, pacing in front of the coffee table and pulling at his hair.

"Noah!" Sebastian shouted as the door flew open, banging against the wall. Blaine followed closely behind, pulling Kurt into his arms. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Sebastian asked urgently, coming to sit next to him. Puck groaned and smacked his hands away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Why the hell are you here?" he asked in annoyance.

"Kurt called me. He said you were attacked, I was worried."

"If we're being specific they just teased him. He was the one who started punching him in the face." Kurt muttered, leaning into Blaine.

"Noah, why would you attack someone?" Sebastian demanded.

"Because I fucking felt like it." Puck finally screamed, hurling himself off the couch and pacing away, reaching up to pull at the sparse hairs of his mohawk. "You don't fucking get it!" he accused.

"No, I really don't." Sebastian snapped. "I don't know why anyone would purposely beat someone up. I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to straighten out."

"Why should I? I'm fucking nothing so why does it matter if I beat up a few people?" tears shone in his eyes though he'd never admit it, as he began ranting. He seemed almost unable to stop as the words flew. "You don't know what it's like to feel worthless! You don't know what it's like to be the joke of the school. You know how many concerts my mom has been to in the last three years? I've been on the football team since eighth grade and she's never been to a single game. Hell, I knocked a girl up when I was fifteen and she didn't even fucking notice." He laughed harshly. "My dad always told me I'd grow up to be a piece of trash and he must be really fucking proud because that's exactly what I turned out to be."

Something touched Puck's shoulder and, thinking it was Sebastian, he spun angrily, his hand flying out without thinking of the consequences. There was a resounding _smack_ and a loud thump. An all too familiar scream finally managed to shake Puck from his anger, and he looked down to see Sam, holding his temple, his lips trembling.

He broke.

"Sam." He sobbed. He hit his knees and choked on a cry when Sam flinched away from him. He pulled the shaking blonde into his arms, tears streaming down both their faces openly as Puck whispered over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Sebastian approached them slowly, somewhat scared that Puck would lash out again. He kneeled beside them and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the two. Instead of pushing him away, Puck took a shaky breath and let his head fall onto his chest.

Kurt shivered and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. He'd never seen Puck freak out like that. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist comfortingly and he pulled him out into the hall, leaving the threesome in peace.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Yeah I just… it just scared me." he explained shakily. Blaine kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on, we should give them some time." He suggested, twining his fingers with Kurt's and pulling him away from the dorm rooms. The drove in silence to the Lima Bean, grabbing a coffee and cookie each once they were there. "Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine double checked as Kurt slowly tore his cookie to crumbs.

"Yeah. I'll be fine; I'm just worried about them." Blaine reached across the table and took his hand.

"They'll be okay. They need to work this out with themselves though. Just give them their space and be there when they need you, okay pet?." He advised. Kurt tangled their fingers together again and kissed Blaine's knuckles.

"Kay." He sighed.

*break*

He felt Sam's lips trail down away from his and frowned, cracking an eye open reluctantly in time to see the boy start nibbling randomly across his chest, noises of content drifting up like music to his ears. If this was what it took to calm Sam down, he was more than willing to oblige.

"_I'm sorry. Sam, I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered hoarsely, still holding him tightly. The blonde in question finally made a noise other than his soft sobs and struggled out of Puck's embrace, only to push him back roughly by the shoulders. "Sam?" Puck grunts in confusion, looking up at the tearstained sub._

_He leaned down and started kissing and nuzzling the column of Puck's strong neck, murmuring the same words as if a chant to himself, over and over._

"_not him, not him, not him."_

_Puck didn't understand. Should Sam hate him? Be hitting him and calling him horrible names? He was cut off from his confused musings by Sam kissing him softly._

"_it's okay." He whispered, their foreheads resting together._

"_But Karof-" he was interrupted by Sam covering his mouth with a hand._

"_you're not Dave." He whispered again, faintly, as if trying to convince both of them it was true. He curled into Puck's chest possessively, kissing him again. "please don't do this." He begged softly. "don't pull away from me Noah. Don't leave me."_

_Puck's arms wrapped around the blonde tightly, protectively, looking him directly in the eye. "I'm never leaving you." He whispered back, not ashamed of the small tears gathering in his eyes. "Never."_

His fingers tangled in that soft blonde hair and smiled in content. Yeah, he could get used to this.

**A/n: kay, just to clarify! I did originally write this BEFORE the episode aired, but I did go back and adjust a few things that I thought helped add to the overall effect. In my mind the babygate did happen, but Quinn never lived with Puck. Either that or his mom is blind enough to not notice. Haven't decided lol.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay... so next chapter (once I get it back from Poja, she was on vaca!) will be their first time. So if you don't like smut (in which case something is seriously wrong with you...) then you can skip it. Now let's see some fluffy goodness :)**

Chapter 29

Kurt stared at the ceiling blankly.

Sixty two days.

Eight weeks.

Two months.

He took a shaky breath and rolled over, snatching his diary off his side table and began writing furiously.

Hours later, Blaine knocked on his door gently to find Kurt passed out, looking troubled even in sleep, and a book hanging on his fingers. He reached out and carefully pried the journal from Kurt's hand and scanned over what he'd written.

_1:39am_

_I'm scared out of mind even if I won't admit it to Blaine. It's been two months on the dot and I'm… terrified. I thought I'd be ready by now but I just don't know if I'm ready for sex._

_What if it hurts? What if I bleed? I think he'll be gentle but what if he isn't? What if all this was just some cover-up so he could lock me in a basement and torture me?_

…

_Ok I'm being insane. I love Blaine, he loves me, he's not going to hurt me. At least not intentionally._

_I'm going to bed now, all this thinking makes my brain hurt._

Blaine sighed and put the journal back, striding out of Kurt's room quietly.

*break*

Kurt awoke with the sun hitting him face on, rolling over with a few grumbles before sitting up. Without truly thinking about it, he tottered out of his room and into Blaine's, snuggling under the sheets there.

"Well hello there." Blaine chuckled. "What are you up to?"

"Sun in my room. Wanna sleep." He grumbled halfheartedly, snuggling into Blaine's chest. Blaine laughed and kissed under his jaw where he knew Kurt's weak spot was. "Mmm… Master…" Kurt mumbled, angling his neck out to give him better access. His fingers ghosted over Blaine's half-mast cock teasingly as he slowly lengthened and hardened. When Blaine was grunting and practically humping his hand, Kurt stretched up and whispered "tag" in his ear, before throwing the covers off and running butt naked out of the room.

Blaine sat there for a moment, stunned, before chasing his blue eyed boy. Kurt screamed as he flew down the stairs, seeing Blaine coming after him. Without a second thought he threw open the front door, making a break for freedom…

And slamming right into a man and woman, the man's hand raised like he was about to knock. He fell back onto his rear and froze for all of two seconds before slamming the door shut in their faces and leaning against it. Blaine was doubled over laughing.

"Go get dressed" he managed to choke out between laughs. Kurt eyed him and the door nervously before jogging back up to his room.

Blaine opened the door to find the pair looking at each other curiously.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." He greeted, hugging them.

The three were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing, when Kurt came creeping back downstairs, peering around the corner. Blaine smiled as soon as he noticed him and waved him over. Kurt eyed the pair next to Blaine nervously as he crawled onto Blaine's lap.

"Kurt, this is my mom, Ellen, and my dad, James. Mom, Dad, this is Kurt." He introduced, grinning. Kurt waved shyly.

"Hi." He said softly. "I can definitely see where Master gets his looks…" he added in a mumble, eyes raking over James. Blaine pinched his hip sharply.

"So this is the boy you keep talking about!" his mother squealed. "You know, he just never stops talking about you. It's always Kurt this and Kurt that, it's actually quite adorable." She informed Kurt.

"Mom!" Blaine protested. Kurt laughed loudly before coughing and covering his mouth, stifling the giggles.

"What? You wanted the classic 'meet the parents' bit. This is what meeting the parents is." Blaine's father chuckled. "It's very nice to finally meet you Kurt." He added, shaking hands with the still snickering boy. "I trust my boy has been treating you right?"

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Kurt smiled genuinely. "And he's been great. To be perfectly honest he's kind of a push over." He mumbled the last bit to himself but James still heard. The two cracked up laughing while Blaine looked offended.

"I am _not_ a push over!" he insisted. Kurt turned the puppy dog eyes on him.

"Can you pretty please get me some breakfast?" he simpered. Blaine groaned but stood anyway, ranting to himself as he went to the kitchen.

"Fell in love with the devil himself!" he exclaimed as he left the room. Kurt snickered.

"Good, he's gone." He turned to Ellen. "Please tell me you have baby pictures." He practically begged.

"No baby pictures mom!" Blaine called from the kitchen. Ellen just laughed and held a finger to her lips before passing Kurt a few old pictures. He hid them as Blaine came back in the room, winking in an almost conspiratorial way at Ellen. Blaine passed him some toast with nutella on it and the brunette laughed.

"I swear, you can't cook at all." Kurt laughed. Blaine just shrugged.

"That's why I have you." He said. Kurt smacked him.

"I'm here for much more than your hollow leg." he teased. "Mrs. Anderson that is a lovely shirt." He changed the topic, talking fashion with Ellen for a good half hour.

"Blaine, you fucker, we're here!" someone suddenly shouted, the door opening and closing as Sebastian, Sam, and Puck entered the room. Sebastian grinned when he saw Blaine's parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. A." he greeted easily, throwing himself into the loveseat. Puck, surprisingly, slid next to him and Sam flopped across their laps. That is until he saw Blaine's father. He, like Kurt, was practically drooling.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Mr. Anderson chuckled, standing. Blaine and Kurt stood as well, Blaine hugging his parents and Kurt holding out his hand. They laughed and pulled him into a hug anyway, James kissing the top of his head. Shivers ran down his spine. He was practically panting as they left.

As soon as the door closed, Blaine rounded on him. "Would you not drool over my dad?"

"What? He's a DILF, you can't blame me!" Kurt jumped on the defense instantly. "It's not my fault I'm attracted to him."

"_Attracted._" Blaine groaned.

"Yes! I'm attracted to him, have you seen your father? He's gorgeous! But you're a hundred times sexier so there's no real problem here." He finished, huffing and turning to his friends. "Noah, what's that on your wrist?" he asked, desperate for a subject change.

Puck smiled shyly, a tinge of pride in his eyes as he twisted his wrist around to show off the silver cuff. "My collar." He answered. "Well, sort of. I don't want one on my neck like Sam so I got this instead." He explained. Sam and Kurt smiled and Sebastian kissed his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: What the heck guys? no reviews? :( I sad… well hopefully Klaine smexy times convinces you to review… I smile for an hour with every review I get, so you guys could keep me grinning for days!**

Chapter 30

**Blaine's playlist for this chapter:**

**God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You - *NSYNC**

**You're Beautiful – James Blunt**

**Amazed – Lonestar**

**Touch My Body – Mariah Carey**

**Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts**

**Every Day – Rascal Flatts**

**I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden**

**Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**So Close – John McLaughlin**

They went down to the registry and had a refreshed version of their contract notarized, signing it with Sebastian, Puck and Sam as their witnesses. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how much like a wedding it seemed. The five then met with Jeff and Nick at Breadstix for lunch. Kurt hardly spoke during the meal. Finally Puck had had enough.

"Would you stop sulking? Seriously, you're making me depressed." He waved his fork in Kurt's face.

"I'm not sulking, I'm thinking." Kurt insisted, pushing his food around.

"Kurt, you're sulking." Sam pointed out. Puck smiled at him. The two shared a look before Sam mumbled something to Sebastian, who in turn said something to Nick and Blaine. The three got up and, not really knowing why, wandered away. "Okay, what's wrong? Is this because of the two month thing?"

"No. well… sorta." Kurt mumbled. "I'm just nervous about… you know, _that_."

"Sex?" Puck clarified. Kurt nodded.

"It's actually not that bad once you get used to it." Sam informed. Kurt eyed him warily. "Yes, Sebastian and I have had sex, don't change the subject." He waved it off.

"Kurt, just trust him." Jeff advised. "He won't hurt you. If anything he'll treat you like you're made of glass." He snickered. "Just go slow and do what feels natural. And ask him to stop if you need to. He isn't going to be upset if you aren't ready."

"Thanks guys." Kurt sighed, hugging them. He glanced around for a moment. "Now where the hell did you send them?"

"I told them to go wait in the bathroom." Sam snickered. He scrambled out from their booth to go and get them, the others laughing loudly behind him.

*break*

Blaine held the door open for Kurt when they got home. Kurt smiled nervously and walked in, going straight to his room and putting away his jacket. Blaine knew the boy was scared of what was going to happen sooner or later. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his forehead.

"If you don't want to do this Kurt… if you aren't ready…" he mumbled, being cut off by Kurt stretching up to kiss him.

"I'm ready Master." He assured. "I'm just… I'm scared."

"I'll go slow." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt again. The kiss started slow and languid but soon became heated, teeth knocking together and tongues tangling as the two fought for power. Blaine pulled away slowly and took Kurt by his hands, pulling the boy into his room and pressing him back into the mattress. They kissed again softly, chests heaving. Blaine breathed in, Kurt breathed out. Kurt breathed in, Blaine breathed out. Perfectly in sync.

Kurt reached up slowly to unbutton Blaine's shirt, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed. Blaine shrugged the item off once he was done, doing the same to him. He reached over for a second; fumbling with his iPod in its dock before managing to find the playlist he'd made for this very night, hitting play. *NSYNC's _God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You_ filtered into the room softly as Kurt giggled.

"That's so cliché." He teased. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You aren't supposed to laugh when I'm seducing you." He informed. Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled down at him again and kissed him softly before moving onto his neck.

"I mean honestly, the name of the song alone is a bad pick up line. It's one of the top five worst songs to sing to a crush, did you know that? They did a study. And really I'd rather have crazy hot love than 'peaceful and deep'. And what do they mean with the whole your soul is a secret? It just doesn't make much sense you know?" Blaine kissed him again.

"Kurt. You're rambling." He whispered.

"Sorry." Kurt murmured back, blushing brightly. Blaine smiled indulgently and went back to kissing him; purposely nibbling on the little spot under his jaw that he knew drove Kurt crazy. Right on cue, Kurt whimpered. "Master." He sighed, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair.

"You're enchanting Kurt." Blaine whispered against his skin as he slowly moved down to his chest. "You're perfect and everything I've ever wanted and you're all mine." He practically growled the last words as he nibbled on Kurt's perky little nipple. The other teen arced into his lips, mouth opening in a silent scream.

Blaine's fingers found the zipper of Kurt's jeans, pulling them off eagerly, underwear following suit soon after. He wriggled out of his own clothes and the two lay together on their sides, kissing passionately and grinding teasingly into each other.

"Master, can I – oh god – can I be on top?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Seeing the confused look on Blaine's face, he nudged him onto his back and hovered over him, a leg on either side of his torso as Kurt leaned down to kiss him again. He smiled against his lips and pulled away from a moment.

"Are you asking if you can ride me?" he clarified, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kurt blushed furiously and nodded. Blaine leaned up to kiss him possessively. Kurt cuddled up to Blaine's chest when the kiss broke as his Dom fumbled in a drawer to get a bottle of lube and a condom.

"No." Kurt protested softly, taking the little square of foil and putting it back on the bedside table. "No condoms, just you and me, please." He whimpered. Blaine smiled and kissed him again.

They kissed almost lazily as Blaine carefully rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it up. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest again and took a shaky breath, trying to force himself to relax as a wandering finger circled his entrance. A single digit pushed through the ring of muscle there, and Kurt whimpered. Blaine's other hand found its way to his back, rubbing it soothingly and whispering comforting words in his ear.

"It's okay baby, just relax, you're doing great sweetie, try to loosen up a little." And so his little rambling monologue continued as his finger wormed its way around in Kurt's ass. Another was pushed in alongside the first, followed quickly by a third and Kurt sucked in a breath sharply. Blaine stayed perfectly still, not moving his fingers but not taking them out, as Kurt huffed and tried to relax. When he got over the burn of being stretched, Blaine's fingers actually felt… good.

He pushed back slowly, whimpering as his fingers pressed up against all the good things inside him. His fingers curled just so and Kurt let out a blood curling cry as they nudged his prostate. Blaine's fingers scissored inside of him, brushing his little bundle of nerves every few seconds, as if by accident.

Kurt had turned into a whimpering puddle of need, pushing back on Blaine's fingers and desperately trying to get his fingers to hit that spot again. The way he whined, with that still somehow innocent face, was almost more than Blaine could handle. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Kurt's ass, the brunette wailing at the loss, and snatched his bottle again, making sure he was slick enough that Kurt wouldn't be hurt too badly.

He nudged Kurt backwards until his cheeks pressed against the erection standing proudly between Blaine's hips. Kurt's eyes widened almost comically and he took a few deep breaths before raising himself up onto his knees. Blaine held himself in place as Kurt positioned himself just above him.

Their eyes locked.

"I love you." Kurt whispered before slowly sinking down onto Blaine's cock. Almost instantly he had gone from the words of a lover to cursing like a sailor, throwing out every expletive he knew as well as a few that made no sense. However he didn't stop moving until Blaine was fully lodged inside him. Blaine pulled his knees up and Kurt leaned back onto them, panting and trying to get used to the intrusion.

Beneath him, Blaine was caught between concern for Kurt and an intense pleasure like he'd never known before. Kurt was suffocating him, his walls clamping down around his cock like pure heaven, and all he wanted was to pin him down and fuck him into unconsciousness. But he waited. His hands roamed over Kurt's chest soothingly, whispering praises and a constant echo of 'mine mine mine.'

A few minutes passed before Kurt straightened up, still breathing heavily but with a determined look in his eyes, and slowly lifted himself up. He almost sobbed at the loss before sinking back down. He repeated the action, slowly at first, before moving a little faster, leaning forward and resting his hands on Blaine's chest. Blaine's face was a mask of pure unadulterated pleasure as he gripped Kurt's hips, not enough to hurt and not trying to control, simply enjoying the feel of his skin as he slid in and out of his tight heat.

Kurt shifted around on top of him, growling in a mix of pleasure and frustration. Blaine finally saw through the cloud of lust long enough to see the look of discouraged concentration.

"What's wrong baby?" he managed to choke out.

"Can't find it." He mumbled more to himself. Blaine was confused for a few moments before he smiled wickedly. He pushed Kurt back by his shoulder so the boy could lean back on his hands. Kurt chewed his lip as he complied, not sure what Blaine was doing. He lifted himself up and slid down again, shrieking when the head of Blaine's cock hit his prostate dead on. Hips sped up desperately as did the moans, their cries seeming to echo back to them off the walls.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!" Kurt chanted as he slammed himself down harder, seeming to take him deeper with every thrust. "Please." He whimpered, choking on his breath slightly.

"Please what?" Blaine growled, struggling not to pin Kurt under him and pound him into the sheets.

"Wanna cum, please Master." He sobbed. Blaine's hands were on him almost instantly, tweaking his nipples and pumping his cock rapidly. Kurt's back arched, so far Blaine was amazed that his back didn't simply snap in half, as he released onto Blaine's chest. His ass clamped down around Blaine's cock deliciously and he shouted, following soon after him and filling Kurt to the brim.

They collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, Kurt keeping his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and refusing to let him pull out. "Just stay in me tonight. Please." He begged. Blaine gave in almost too easily.

"I love you Kurt, my life, my submissive, my everything." He whispered into his hair. Kurt's eyes shone as he replied, "I love you too Master."

The two fell asleep smiling, never untangling all through the night.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: Hey all! I just wanted to wish you all a very happy Pride Week! In the spirit of pride for gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, questioning, polyamouras, pansexual, straight, EVERYTHING (if I've forgotten anything I apologize) I'm going to give you guys a bonus update :) maybe it's the fact that I saw my first penis Sunday that's making me so generous… ( . the foreskin awareness group)**

**But enjoy! And remember, I don't care if you love a boy, a girl, a hermaphrodite, Skippy the hobo on the corner, you're parents, someone three times your age, or your dog. You have a RIGHT to love whoever you love. If anyone tries to tel you otherwise, just tell me and I'll kick their asses for you :p Trust me, I've dealt with enough myself.**

**Enough heavy stuff, read on and enjoy the Suckbastian and Klaine :p**

Chapter 31

_The bond between a Submissive and a Dominant is as strong as one allows it to be. Compatibility certainly plays a key role, but more important than that is the effort each party puts in to making the relationship work. Just as one must put forth effort in order to achieve a good grade or succeed at work, so too must one work to make a pairing successful. Few things in life come without effort; a happy pairing is definitely not one of them._

"_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game, with that same big loud opinion but, nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing… but all you are is, mean._" Sebastian sat up a little straighter and strained to hear what was going on in the other room. Sam curled under the covers further and sighed happily.

"_All you are is mean. And a liar. And pathetic. And alone in life and mean. And mean. And mean. And mean. But someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean._" Sebastian threw the covers off and paced down the hall, peering into Puck's slightly open door as the boy bounced side to side. "_Someday, I'll be big enough that you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_" he finished, letting out a heavy breath and putting his guitar back on its stand. Sebastian clapped slowly and he spun, putting a hand to his chest.

"Jesus." He mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. What was that?"

"Umm… a song?" Puck joked, sitting on his bed. He paused for a few moments before gesturing awkwardly to the spot next to him. Sebastian walked over and sat next to him, careful to give him the space he knew he needed. Puck smiled.

"Well, that was obvious. Why were you singing it? I mean you don't have to tell me, it's just morbid curiosity I suppose."

Puck sighed and grabbed his laptop off the side table, passing it to Sebastian, who peered at it curiously. It was opened to his Facebook page already, and he scanned over the different comments people had been making.

_Faggot_

_Fudge packer_

_Go to hell_

He sighed and closed the top of the computer, setting it to the side. Unshed tears shimmered in Puck's eyes, but he refused to acknowledge them. Sebastian moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around him. Puck leaned into the embrace after a moment, letting his head rest on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey, no cuddles for me?" a voice complained from the door. The two looked up to see Sam grinning widely at them. Puck laughed and waved him over, holding him to his other side tightly.

"Feel better now babe?" he teased, kissing the top of his head. Sam just sighed happily and snuggled into his side. The trio sat together for a few minutes until Puck announced, rather loudly, that he had to use the bathroom. Sebastian and Sam laughed and released him. He returned a few seconds later and eyed Sam for a moment before smacking him lightly upside the head.

"You said you were gonna ask." He reminded, throwing himself onto the bed. Sam looked confused for a few seconds before looking a little nervous.

"Oh. Right." He mumbled.

"Is this about that crooked nipple thing?" Sebastian asked curiously, smirking. "Because I think that's adorable."

"No, umm." Sam stumbled over his words, blushing. "There… there's this class that Dalton offers on Saturdays for Doms and subs to kinda… well, it's sorta like therapy if we're being blunt." He trailed off, scratching his head.

"You want to go to the class don't you?" Sebastian asked softly. Puck and Sam nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

"Well Sam is always really nervous and never thinks he's doing anything right and I mean I only found out about all this a few weeks ago and I have no freaking clue what I'm doing and…"

"Noah." Sebastian interrupted. Puck rolled his eyes but didn't complain about the use of his first name. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Honestly, I don't feel like I'm doing right by you two sometimes."

"You're awesome, don't say that." Sam insisted, clambering into his lap and hugging him tightly. Puck wrapped his arms around them as well and smiled.

*break*

"So just to clarify do you want to go for us or to support them?" Blaine asked the next morning.

"Umm… both?" Kurt replied nervously. He grinned when he noticed the bright pink bowtie he'd put on, straightening it for him and rolling his eyes. "I mean I want to be there to help because they're my friends and I know it'll be hard for them, but I also think there are some things I could learn."

"You don't need to learn anything." Blaine insisted. "You're perfect."

"Says you." Kurt sighed. "I didn't exactly have help with my parents for sexual situations. Even with Sam it took me months to just see someone shirtless. With you it's a little easier, I'll admit, but I just…" he sighed and looked away.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, pulling his eyes back to his with a finger under his chin.

"I feel like I'm not experienced enough for you. I mean I can't even touch myself without feeling weird, how could I be any good with you?" he explained in a rush.

"Okay first of all, you're adorable and perfect and frankly I love that I'm the only one to touch you like this." Blaine murmured, holding Kurt close to him. "And secondly, what do you mean you can't touch yourself?" his voice wasn't taunting, simply curious.

"I've never… you know… done _that_." Kurt mumbled. Blaine stared at him disbelievingly at him.

"You're kidding. You've _never_ masturbated? Ever?" Kurt blushed and shook his head. "Wow."

"I actually… um, I never had an orgasm before you." He muttered, shrugging it off. "My sex ed teacher actually told us that submissives aren't allowed to have… _pleasure_. We're only good for our Doms." He sneered.

"Screw the class." Blaine said suddenly. Kurt looked at him in confusion. "We are going to stay here and I'm going to help you be comfortable in your own damn skin. You're allowed to masturbate okay? Hell it'd probably be hot to watch you." He added, making Kurt blush brightly. "Honestly, I don't mind if you pleasure yourself. Unless it's a punishment of course."

"I- I really don't think that's a good idea." Kurt stuttered urgently. "I'm awkward enough as it is without you watching."

"Exactly. I want you to learn how to be okay in your body, and if you can do things in front of me, doing them alone will be easy." Blaine explained, holding Kurt to him tightly. Kurt groaned and let his head fall back.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" he guessed.

"Nope." Blaine grinned, popping the 'p'. Kurt sighed and wriggled out of Blaine's grip, sitting on the center of the bed. Blaine plopped next to him and kissed his cheek, the brunette grumbling and pushing him away playfully. Blaine situated himself behind Kurt, legs on either side of him and hands resting lightly on his waist. "Come on baby, it's not that hard."

"Of course it's not. You're watching." Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled and kissed his neck.

"Relax pet." He coaxed. "Just do whatever feels natural. Is there any way that I or Sam touched you that you liked?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly. "Um, I liked it when you touched my…" he waved vaguely at his chest.

"You're nipples?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt nodded, blushing. Blaine kissed his neck softly again. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about baby. Try it." He persuaded gently.

Kurt sighed heavily and leaned back into Blaine's chest, biting his lip and letting his fingers trail up his stomach to his nipples. His breath caught as they trailed over the hardened bud. He whimpered and pinched it, twisting almost to the point of pain.

"M-Master." He whined, his back arcing desperately.

"What is it beautiful?" Blaine whispered hoarsely, watching Kurt's hands over his shoulder.

"Wa-wanna… wanna touch my…" he trailed off, his eyes flashing down to his heavy erection on his stomach.

"Say it baby." Blaine breathed in his ear, practically begging. "Say the naughty word for me."

"C-cock." Kurt choked, almost sobbing. "Wanna touch my cock, please."

"Good boy." Blaine purred. "Go ahead baby." Kurt wrapped his fingers tightly around his base, his thumb rubbing along the vein there languidly for a moment before he started stroking himself. His hand moved up and down almost leisurely for a few moments, before it slowly picked up pace, the sound of slapping skin echoing through the room along with Kurt's whimpers and moans. Without warning he let out a shriek, his cum shooting out in thick ropes against his hand and chest. He collapsed into Blaine's chest once more, still blushing furiously as he panted.

"That was…"

"Completely and utterly hot?" Blaine offered. Kurt chuckled lazily.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Everyone has their own back story and their own kinks. Some may be very open about them, whereas others may feel embarrassed about them. It's the mutual job of the submissive and the Dominant to find out what the other likes as best they can._

Puck rolled over in his bed and felt around for Sam, groaning unhappily when he was met with cold sheets instead. A chuckle sounded near his ear and lips pressed to his temple as he smiled. He finally dragged his eyelids back to see Sebastian grinning down at him.

"Hey Bas." He sighed. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to go badger Kurt about something. Again." Sebastian shrugged, chuckling lightly as he sat on the bed. Puck sat up and leaned into him easily, curling his arms around his waist.

The two had become very close in the weeks since the mall incident. It had taken work, but they were better partners for it.

"So if Sammy's gone…" Puck trailed off suggestively. Sebastian laughed again and pushed Puck onto his back, holding his wrists above his head as he hovered over him.

"I think you're a sexaholic." He commented jokingly.

"Nah, I'm a badass sex shark." Puck insisted. "If I stop having sex, I die." He snorted.

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" Sebastian chuckled before his smile turned lusty and he pushed his hips into Puck's. The mohawked boy pulled at his wrists incessantly and let out a growly moan. Things progressed rapidly from there, until Sebastian was slamming into Puck, the boy moaning and letting random streams of words slip from his swollen lips.

It was one word that caught his attention.

It was one word that changed everything.

"Daddy." Puck whispered, his lips barely moving as Sebastian pounded harder into him. Sebastian's thrusts stuttered for a second, as he looked down at Puck with wide eyes.

"Noah. Noah, what did you just say?" Puck's face reddened even more than it already was, and his half lidded eyes shot open.

"I didn't say… I didn't say anything." His voice was quiet and nervous.

"You called me daddy, Noah." Sebastian couldn't believe it. Puck had a _kink_. He'd been so… average with sex before. Sure, he liked the usual dirty talk and grinding, like every other teenage boy. Even after Sebastian admitted his thing for shibari, Puck hadn't confessed to liking something outside of the norm. He'd grind his teeth every time Sebastian brought it up and say 'what's so bad with being normal, Seb?' and drop or change the subject.

And now, in the throes of passionate, amazing sex (if Sebastian might say so himself) Puck had called him daddy.

Puck's cheeks were still bright red after Sebastian pulled out and sat on his thighs and he began to crack his knuckles, something he did whenever he got nervous. Sebastian held his arms down to the bed.

"Its fine, Noah. I'm fine with that. Really."

"I thought maybe… I just… it seemed weird." He trailed off in a mumble, refusing to look him in the eye.

Sebastian thought over the name daddy for a second, his eyes skimming over Puck's head and focusing on his headboard. Daddy. It gave him a strong sense of respect and pressure. But he also felt strangely happy. He'd never called his dad daddy anyway, even as a child. It was always father or sir or sometimes dad, when he was fixing cars with him or playing catch. It was never daddy. Daddy was a name left for someone who was really loved, who was really cared about, who made and kept promises and who was always there.

"I like it, Noah. More than you probably think." Sebastian whispered, leaning down and kissing Puck.

"Really?" Puck whispered back, excitement leaking through in his voice.

"Really." Sebastian said back, his voice gravelly and low as he lowered himself into Puck again with more fervor and passion than before. Puck locked his ankles around his waist and moaned loudly as each thrust hit his prostate perfectly.

"Daddy…" he whimpered. Sebastian growled above him and thrust harder, nailing him into the bed. "Fuck me daddy!"

*break*

"_Off with your head!_" Kurt sang to himself, snickering and doing a somewhat butchered version of their routine from the football game. "_D- dance dance dance till you're dead. O-off off off with your head!_"

"_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark._" Kurt jumped when the voice sounded behind him, spinning to see a grinning Puck and Sam. "_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart._" Puck continued, snickering and grabbing Kurt's hand, spinning him quickly and making the brunette dizzy. "_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it._"

"_Heads will roll!_" Sam chimed in, doing a strange choppy dance move that Kurt didn't recognize.

"_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed! Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight!_"

"_Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'alls neighborhood. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller!_" Kurt sang in a creepy low voice that had Puck and Sam staring at him curiously. He rolled his eyes, and nearly jumped out of his skin again when applause started behind them. All three snapped around to see most of the Warblers at the door, all of them grinning.

Sam blushed, Puck laughed, and Kurt did a little mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you." He laughed.

"What was that?" Nick asked curiously, throwing himself onto one of the couches. Jeff followed him and cuddled up into his side eagerly. "It was fucking awesome."

"We, um, at McKinley they asked us to do a halftime show and we did a mash up and it just kinda got stuck in my head." Kurt mumbled, blushing. "Where's Master?" he added, noticing that Blaine was absent.

"He and Sebastian skipped out on lunch to go pick something up. They'll be back before class starts." Nick assured. Sam and Puck frowned when their Dom's name was mentioned.

"What are they getting?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Nick shrugged. The three looked at each other curiously but shrugged it off.

Blaine was back just before lunch ended, grinning like a fool and refusing to tell Kurt where he'd been. The five made their way to the one class they had together, art, and sat around their rectangular table, Kurt pouting and Sam and Puck snickering at him.

"Ok kids, I want you all to take out your sketch pads and draw the first thing you thought of this morning!" Mrs. Crow called. Sebastian, Sam, Puck and Blaine all got to work immediately, while Kurt chewed his lip and raised his hand.

"What if the first thing you thought isn't class appropriate?" he enquired, blushing lightly.

"We have no judgment in this class dear, I'm sure whatever it is fine. What was your first thought?" she badgered.

"Holy Prada, my ass hurts." Kurt said plainly, somehow managing to keep a straight face while the rest of the class burst out laughing. Mrs. Crow covered her face for a moment.

"Just draw what you had for breakfast." She mumbled before walking away, shaking her head.

"You're evil." Blaine commented, snickering.

"You're the one who insisted on have sex eighteen bazillion times." Kurt mumbled back.

"You didn't seem to be complaining!"

"Obviously you forget. My mouth was full quite a bit yesterday." Kurt snarked back, giggling when Blaine blushed.

"You two are weird." Puck commented. Sam mumbled something under his breath and Puck smacked him upside the head.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked, eyeing the two curiously.

"Noah has a newfound kink that he's embarrassed about." Sebastian chuckled lightly, not looking up from his pad.

"Oooh what is it?!" Kurt demanded, squirming in his chair.

"I'm not telling you!" Puck hissed, horrified. "It's bad enough they found out."

"Oh come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Kurt coaxed. Puck groaned and let his head fall on the table.

"Daddy." Was all he said. Kurt looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he looked between Puck and Sebastian, one blushing like a fire truck and the other smirking like the cat that got the canary.

"Seriously?" he asked softly. Puck nodded. "I'm not judging, honestly, I just never thought you'd be into that." He clarified. Puck shrugged and leaned into Sebastian. Sebastian kissed him on the head comfortingly.

"Okay, spill." Puck urged a few minutes later. Kurt blushed brightly.

"pet play." Kurt muttered under his breath, staring intently at the bacon he was drawing.

"That's not sexy." Puck scoffed, rolling his eyes. Kurt leaned across the table and smacked him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: Hey guys and dolls! Three chapters in 24 hours, I'm awesome XD well no, not really. It's midnight and there's a thunderstorm where I am and I'm terrified of thunder so I'm whoring myself out for reviews in the hope that they will cheer me up. There, I said it! Happy?**

**Warnings: BJ, hand job, pet play, all around adorableness**

Chapter 33

Kurt awoke the next morning to an empty bed. There was a note on the pillow beside his, which he noticed as he sat up, and a wrapped box at the foot of the bed. He picked up the paper and unfolded it, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_Kurt,_

_I had to leave to help Coop with something. Sorry I can't be there to wake you up. I left you a present on the bed. Feel free to use it._

_Blaine_

Kurt read over the note a few times before sighing and pushing the covers off, gritting his teeth a little at the lingering pain from the night before.

He grabbed the box off the edge of the bed and pulled at the tape across the top, lifting the lid slowly and gasping at what he saw.

*break*

Blaine kicked his shoes off tiredly and flopped down onto the couch with an 'oomph'. Leave it to his brother to ask for help moving _the day_ he moved out. He sighed again and dragged his eyelids back open, glancing around curiously, wondering where Kurt had run off to. He noticed shy eyes peeking out from the dining room, the rest of his body hidden in the shadow of the table.

Blaine stood and walked to the dining room, crouching down and grinning at Kurt.

"Hey baby. What you doing down there?" he asked lightly. A faint hum answered him. "Well come on out and let me see you." Blaine coaxed, moving back a bit. Kurt crawled out from under the table, resting his bum on his heels and looking up at Blaine innocently.

"Meow?" his head quirked to the side curiously. Blaine ran his eyes over him, grinning at what he saw. Kurt had a thin black headband on, that blended in with his hair, two soft curved cat ears on either side of his head. A large fluffy tail, grey with a white tip, was attached to a butt plug lodged firmly in his ass, running along his crack and tickling his balls every time he moved. He had taken the liberty of drawing little grey whiskers on his face, just off his nose, and had managed to get his hands into the paw mitts Blaine had gotten. They forced his hands to curl into fists so he had no use of his fingers. The final touch was the new heart on his collar, hidden behind the largest one with his name, but very clearly stating _Property of Blaine Anderson._

"Such a pretty kitty." Blaine cooed, rubbing just behind his ears. Kurt made a happy little 'hmmm' and leaned into his touch. Blaine turned and went back to the couch. Kurt didn't follow right after. Instead he came prancing out a few minutes after, a bowl held firmly in his teeth. Blaine had gotten two wide shallow bowls for his food and water, his name engraved on them artistically. He dropped it with a _clang_ in front of Blaine and gave him a dubious look. Blaine laughed loudly and snatched it, filling it with some fruit and setting it on the ground beside him. Kurt hummed happily again and rubbed his face into Blaine's leg before picking up a grape between his lips delicately, tilting his head back to get it into his mouth and chewing it delicately. Blaine chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

He finished eating and smiled, scrambling onto the couch and bumping his head against the underside of Blaine's chin, purring lightly. Blaine's fingers trailed down his tail, pressing the fur into his ass and inner thigh lightly. He let out a whimper and pushed back into his hand.

"I got you some toys kitty." Blaine said happily a few moments later. Kurt perked up eagerly and sat back, waiting patiently while Blaine dug into his bag. He rolled a shiny silver bell on the ground away from them and Kurt launched off the couch, batting it and chasing after it again. Blaine laughed as Kurt managed to knock it into a corner, pawing at it desperately for a second before sitting back and yowling loudly. Blaine grabbed the bell for him and sent it clattering across the floor again.

Kurt eventually got bored with the bell and fell onto his side, rolling over adorably and pawing at Blaine's leg. Blaine chuckled and scratched his chest, making the younger hum happily once more.

A loud knock sounded a few minutes later, and Kurt jumped a little, twisting onto all fours again and hissing at the door. Blaine patted his head comfortingly and went to answer the door, Kurt peeking around the corner after him.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Finn.

"Hey Blaine. Kurt home?" he asked, stepping inside. Blaine looked back at Kurt, who shrugged and crawled back up onto the couch, meowing loudly. Finn poked his head around the corner a few seconds later and rolled his eyes, sniggering. "You're nuts." He laughed. Kurt hissed at him. "Mom asked me to drop these off." He continued, putting a familiar box on the table. Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

"What is that?" Blaine asked, sitting on the couch and letting Kurt clamber into his lap again, motioning for Finn to sit as well.

"His sai swords I think." Finn guessed. "They found them in the attic when they were cleaning up."

"Sai swords?" Blaine asked accusingly, looking down at Kurt who just meowed piteously back.

"Oh don't get pissy, he's not gonna chop his head off." Finn defended his brother. "He's actually pretty freaking good." Kurt gave Blaine a look that very clearly said 'I told you so'.

"Oh don't you start with me." he grumbled. Finn laughed at them and rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go, I'm picking up Quinn." He said, standing up. Kurt straightened up and twisted his head to the side.

"Meow?"

Finn laughed and shook his head. "I asked her out a few days ago. Dumped Rachel." He shrugged. Kurt smiled smugly and bumped his head into Finn's hip.

"You're crazy dude." Finn repeated, mussing up his hair. Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn turned to leave.

When he was gone, Kurt stared up at Blaine and mewed hopefully, stretching out across his lap and whimpering as he glanced between Blaine and his stomach. Blaine chuckled and rubbed his belly obligingly. Kurt mewled happily and smiled as he melted into the touch.

Blaine's hand hit something hard as he stroked his kitten's stomach absentmindedly. He glanced down to see that Kurt had managed to slide further onto his lap, effectively putting his cock in full view and right by Blaine's hand.

"Oh, is my little kitty in heat?" Blaine teased.

"Yes Master." Kurt whispered, bucking into his hand when it trailed over his length lightly. He mewed piteously and stared at Blaine with wide eyes, almost whimpering. Blaine pulled him up by his shoulders and hissed in his ear softly.

"You look thirsty baby. Do you want some of Master's milk, kitty?" Kurt nodded almost violently, struggling out of Blaine's grip and onto the floor, pawing desperately at his zipper. Blaine chuckled above him and popped his pants open, pulling his cock out and pumping it slowly as Kurt watched, wide eyed.

As soon as Kurt had access, he crawled closer and took Blaine's cock into his mouth with a moan, licking at the tip before taking him deeper and starting to suck on him. Blaine let his fingers run through the other's hair, petting his fake ears as well. "That's a good little kitten, work for your milk like a good boy…"

Kurt started to deep throat him, and Blaine took the chance to grab the back of his head and start fucking his face, no longer letting Kurt be in control.

Blaine slowed down a bit just to ask, "Ready for your milk, kitten? 'Cause here it comes…" Kurt moaned eagerly, returning to sucking on his Master's cock until he came in his mouth. Kurt started swallowing it happily until Blaine pulled out and let the last bit out around his mouth, ordering him to lick it up. "Yes, Master…" Kurt cleaned him up without question and Blaine watched with greedy eyes.

"That was a nice treat for my kitten, wasn't it? What do you say baby?"

"Thank you, Master…" Kurt whimpered happily. He nuzzled his face into Blaine's crotch, breathing in his heady scent and mewling. He pushed his hips forward, looking for friction and meeting Blaine's calf. Blaine pulled him into his lap and wrapped a tight hand around Kurt's member. The countertenor whined desperately, bucking into his hand and mewing. His tail got caught between his ass and Blaine's hand, the soft fur brushing again his cock. His meows turned to moans and he arched his back desperately.

"Do you wanna cum kitty?" Blaine cooed in his ear.

"Yes Master, please!" Kurt shrieked, throwing his head back.

"Well then cum." Blaine said as if it was obvious. Kurt let his seed shoot out in short bursts, crying out as it did and collapsing into Blaine's arms, panting. They curled into each other until their breathing calmed. Kurt nudged his head into Blaine's chin again and purred softly.

"Well for my first time with a cat, that was pretty awesome." Blaine hummed. Kurt hissed playfully at him and squirmed out of his lap, landing on all fours with grace and leaning forward on his palms, spreading them slightly wider than shoulder width. "Oh, you wanna play now, huh?" Blaine chuckled. He grabbed a ball out of his bag, this one much bigger than the bell, and covered with weird sparkly pink fuzz. He waved it in front of Kurt's face playfully for a second before tossing it across the room. Kurt scrambled after it and flipped onto his back, holding it between his hands and feet and yowling at the thing above him.

Blaine laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: 27 to 12 said that I should keep going, so I shall! Major thanks to my beta Poja for helping me out, I don't deserve her =D**

Chapter 34

"Kurt! Come on, we're going to be late!" the boy in question came skittering down the stairs, barely stopping himself a step from the ground and almost slamming into Blaine.

"Sorry Master." He murmured softly, eyes down.

"Come on." Blaine said simply, walking toward the door. Kurt followed closely. They got into Blaine's car and drove off. Kurt looked at Blaine hesitantly for a second before leaning into his shoulder the way he always did. Blaine smirked down at him for a moment and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"May I ask where we're going Master?" he enquired softly.

"We are going to meet up with the boys for a night out." He explained cryptically. Kurt giggled a little and rolled his eyes. They pulled into a parking lot and Kurt got out of the car, quickly going around the other side to open Blaine's door for him. Blaine smiled at him. "Thank you darling."

Kurt preened under the praise before turning to see where they were.

"Scandals?" he asked, caught between excitement and horror.

"It was either this or guys night at home and they said if we did that they'd do everything they could to turn it into an orgy. I figured you'd like this option better." He smirked and took his hand, thumb brushing along his inner wrist. "Of course if I was wrong, we could just turn around and go back home." He teased. Kurt blushed and started toward the door to the club, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine stopped them a few feet away and pulled something out of his pocket. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the thin chain leash with the leather handle, one of his presents from what felt like forever ago.

"May I?" Blaine asked, his voice playful but his eyes speaking volumes. He was asking for Kurt's consent. Public submission wasn't something all submissives were okay with, but Kurt didn't care. He would do anything, anywhere, to please his Master. He nodded slowly and lifted his chin invitingly. Blaine's smile was radiant as he clipped the little thing on. "Perfect." He murmured, kissing Kurt soundly before they went inside. Kurt couldn't help but smile and snuggle into Blaine's side as they walked to the large booth that seated Nick, Puck, and Sebastian. Blaine slid into the seat and Kurt knelt beside him, curling into his legs as always. Sam and Jeff smiled at him from their own Doms' legs.

A girl came to get their drink orders and Blaine ordered for both of them, a Sex on the Beach for him and a Screaming Orgasm for Kurt. Sam winked playfully beside him and he blushed furiously.

The boys above them chatted for a few minutes, not paying any attention to the warm bodies curled around them. Eventually Nick dragged Jeff off to the dance floor, loosing themselves in the crowd. Sam, Puck and Sebastian followed a few minutes later, the blonde being pinned between the taller boys and obviously loving the attention he was being given. Blaine excused himself to the washroom, laughing and promising they would dance when he got back after seeing the pout on Kurt's face.

Kurt leaned into the bench that Blaine had been seated on moments ago, fiddling with his leash and tossing back the rest of his drink. He wasn't drunk off his ass but had had enough that he was getting tipsy and things were all a little weird looking. He always knew he was a lightweight.

"Well _hello _there." A surprised voice murmured smoothly beside him. Kurt let his head roll to the side to see what he thought was Jace smirking at him, crouched down to his level.

"Go 'way." he mumbled, waving a hand at Jace's face. "I" He said, while pointing at himself "is waiting for blainey-boo."

"Blaine got held up. He asked me to keep you entertained." Jace said happily, knowing that what he said was the furthest thing from the truth but hoping the boy was intoxicated enough to believe him.

"He did?" Kurt mumbled, looking confused.

"Would I lie to you Kurt?" Jace said convincingly. Kurt mumbled something incoherently before allowing Jace to pull him onto the dance floor. Hips were pulled together and his back rested against the boy's broad chest.

Then he started moving.

Kurt didn't think twice about grinding back into the hips behind him, too lost in the sensations and alcohol to care. He let out little noises without noticing, whimpers and moans blending together with the words being whispered into his ear. Time didn't pass. Breaths sped up. A hand reached around to cup his now straining erection and palm it, eliciting a high pitched moan from Kurt. And a yell from someone else.

The body behind Kurt disappeared and he whimpered at the loss, twisting around to find Jace on the floor, hand on his bloody nose. Firm arms pulled him into another chest. He was able to focus enough to see that Sam and Jeff were holding him protectively while Nick, Puck, and Sebastian held back a struggling Blaine. Security guards broke up the pseudo fight quickly. Kurt passed out after that.

*break*

He awoke with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around blearily, trying to get his bearings. He had seen this room only once before, when Blaine had shown him. He was in the basement, or the playroom for lack of a better term. This was where all the larger equipment and such were stored. Not that they ever really used any of it.

The only question now was why was he here? A shadow moved on the other side of the room and he craned his neck, propping himself up on his elbows to try and see what it was.

"Master?" he asked hopefully. Blaine would know why he was down here and why his head hurt like a bitch. "What's going o-"

"You don't have permission to speak." Blaine growled as he came closer. Kurt snapped his mouth closed and lowered his eyes nervously. Footsteps approached and a firm hand wrapped around his upper arm, pulling him over to what he vaguely recalled was a pommel horse or something along that line. He bent at the waist when Blaine pushed on his back, his hands were stretched to the sides and tied there, his legs being nudged apart by what felt like Blaine's foot, before his pants, still the same from the club, were pulled down. He turned his head to the side to stare up at him nervously.

"You're being punished Kurt. You know what you did." He said before turning and walking out of his field of view. His footsteps approached again after a few seconds. "Count." He said shortly. Kurt tensed as something flew through the air, making a _swish_ sound before landing against his pale bottom. Kurt screeched in pain before stuttering out a small 'one'.

By three he was sobbing.

By four he was sure he'd bruise.

"Red." He finally whimpered when the sixth hit, choking on his sobs and trying to get his breath back. There was a silence broken only by his quieting tears before swift fingers began to undo his restraints. Kurt stood and fumbled to get his pants back from where they'd pooled around his ankles, wincing in pain.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, looking worried. Kurt took one look at him and fresh tears sprung up in his eyes before he ran out of the room. He clambered into his car and sped away before Blaine could stop him.

**A/n: please don't kill me?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n: please note that there IS a chapter before this one! Since I technically **_**replaced**_** a chapter, not **_**updated**_**, it didn't send out an alert. So enjoy this and the last and review both or I no update for month! Lol sorry**

Chapter 35

When a shirtless, tearstained Kurt showed up at his door, Puck wasn't sure what to do. The brunette had collapsed almost instantly, nearly hitting his head on the doorjamb before Puck caught him. He started mumbling incoherently, "so sorry, didn't know, please."

"Guys! Get down here _now_!" Puck yelled down the hall, helping his shivering friend into the living room and setting him on the couch. Kurt whimpered in pain as he connected with the furniture, shifting uncomfortably.

Sam and Sebastian came trooping into the room, barely dressed and looking confused. When the blonde caught his of his friend however, he launched onto the couch beside him and held him tightly. Kurt whined in pain again but leaned into his friend, clearly desperate for comfort.

"Kurt what happened?" Sebastian asked, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"S-said I was in trouble... dunno what I did... so sorry." Kurt sobbed into Sam's shoulder again. Sebastian rubbed his temple and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone off its cradle and calling Blaine.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end sniffled.

"Blaine! What the fuck did you do to him?" Sebastian demanded instantly.

"What? Is Kurt there? Is he okay?" Blaine demanded, his voice urgent.

"Yes he's here and no he's damn not okay. What did you fucking do?"

"I was punishing him for what happened with Jace. I _told_ him to stay at the table and wait for me. He safeworded and ran out." Blaine explained, exasperated.

"Fuck Blaine! What's the first thing they tell you in sex Ed?" Sebastian growled, running a hand through his hair. "You never punish a sub when you're mad; it fucks up your judgement! Did you even consider that he might have been too plastered to even remember what happened? Did you think about how hard you were hitting him?"

A pained noise, nearly a whimper, sounded from the other end of the line before Blaine spoke. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No, Blaine, I think you need to give him some time. Let him stay here for the rest of the weekend. You'll see him Monday and you can talk then." Blaine sighed but agreed reluctantly. Sebastian talked to him a little longer, mostly digging about how utterly _stupid_ he'd been.

*break*

"Sammy... hmm... gonna get us in trouble." Kurt mumbled as Sam's arms tightened around his waist, his lips playing against the brunette's pale neck.

"Wanna make you happy." He smiled against his skin and nuzzled it with his nose the way Kurt liked. The tiniest of smiles crept onto Kurt's face and he giggled a little.

"So you're making me happy by giving me a neck job?" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, he didn't think you'd take so well to me asking if you wanted to take a ride on Puckzilla." Puck snickered from beside them. Kurt's eyes widened in horror as a throat cleared behind him. All three turned to see an amused Sebastian.

"I- I'm sorry, I ju-" Kurt stuttered, trying to scramble off of Sam's lap as the blonde boy held him firmly.

"It's okay Kurt." Sebastian assured, smiling. "If we're being honest, they're both horny little bastards." He chuckled, ruffling Puck's mohawk as the footballer protested.

"Well lucky you." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked slowly. The brunette looked at him curiously. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

A slightly worried look and a shake of the head answered him. "You were pretty drunk. Blaine left you alone and Jace, god only knows how, convinced you to dance with him. He got a little inappropriate and when Blaine came back he pretty much broke his nose. That's why Blaine was upset with you." He noticed the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes, the look of shame.

"Hey, that's no reason for him to hurt you." Sebastian insisted. "It says very clearly in your contract that he's supposed to explain why you are being punished. His judgment was blurred by anger and he fucked up. You did nothing wrong here."

Kurt nodded slowly and slumped back into Sam, processing everything he'd just heard.

*break*

"Daddy?" Puck mumbled into Sebastian's chest that night, cuddling closer when he kissed him on the head.

"Yes baby?"

"What's gonna happen to Kurt?"

Sebastian sighed. "He'll be fine baby boy, I promise. Blaine would never hurt him intentionally. They're just going to need some time to get back on track." He smiled down at Puck and tilted his chin up so he could kiss him softly. "Hang out with him tomorrow okay? He needs his friends right now."

"Okay daddy." Puck smiled a little before yawning. Sebastian chuckled and suggested they get some rest.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/n: first, thank you to everyone that reviewed the last two chapters. Things are still pretty rocky in Klaineworld but it'll get better eventually!**

**Second, another poll is up for an outtake I'm doing so go vote :p**

Chapter 36

Kurt winced as he sat on the couch in the Warbler's choir room, shifting a little before admitting to himself that he wasn't going to be getting any more comfortable. Sam had given him cream that helped dull the pain but nothing could completely eliminate the burning sensations from his bruised ass.

He had hesitantly agreed to meet Blaine here over lunch to talk, still not entirely sure if it was a good idea.

"Hey sweetheart." He snapped around to see Blaine standing in the door, his eyes sad. He sat on the couch opposite him and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Hey." Kurt mumbled back.

"How… how are you?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt curled into himself and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"In all honesty?" Blaine nodded. "I hurt like a bitch, I haven't slept decently in three days, and I'm utterly terrified of you right now." His voice broke with the final statement, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, his voice pained. He started to move toward him and Kurt cringed back, scrambling out of reach. "Kurt I'm so sor–"

"Don't." Kurt cut him off, standing on shaky feet and backing away unsteadily as the tears slowly started to spill over. "Please don't Blaine… just leave me alone, please." He sobbed before turning and running out of the room.

Blaine's heart shattered.

*break*

"Kurtie… come on, it's gonna be okay." Sam whispered, rubbing the brunette's back as he cried into his friend's chest. "You can stay with us as long as you need, right Bas?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Kurt, I know just how to cheer you up!" Sam announced.

"Don't wanna cheer up. Wanna be mad." Kurt grumbled.

"No, seriously. Come to the gym with me tonight, we can work out together. Always cheers me up." Sam grinned that giant grin of his and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sammy, you know I don't like sweat."

Sam smirked knowingly. "Trust me babe." Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed, leaving to splash some cold water on his face.

He really hated crying.

*break*

"Sam!" Kurt shrieked, horrified.

"What?"

"I- I'm not- I can't…"

"I don't see a problem here Kurt." Sam shrugged. "It's just another kind of workout."

"It's _pole dancing_!" Kurt hissed, waving angrily at the rows of silver and gold poles.

"It's an amazing workout, it helps to build flexibility, and it boosts your self esteem." Sam ticked off the benefits on his fingers. "Not to mention it makes you feel sexy." He smirked. "Come on, I'll show you."

He nudged Kurt back a little and grabbed one of the poles, spinning himself before skittering up the rod, his legs wrapping around it as he spun back down gracefully. Locking his ankles, he managed to shift his weight just so and spin up again. He continued to do all sorts of tricks and spins, the sweat running down his face and across his chest only somehow adding to the allure. His ankles locked and he somehow got to the very top when the pole met the ceiling, before holding the bar tightly with his hands and unlocking his ankles, letting himself swing back down to the ground.

He wiped his forehead off and smirked at his wide eyed friend. "Told you." He snickered. "Wanna try?"

"I doubt I can do any of that." Kurt mumbled, still looking dazed. Sam kissed his neck quickly and dragged him over to the pole next to his.

"Come on, it's easy. Put this foot here… and this hand here… now drop your hips and spin." He explained, grinning happily when Kurt got it. Or, at least, didn't fall on his ass.

For the first time since the Blaine incident, Kurt let a tiny smile creep onto his face.

**Please don't kill me! I tried to make up with stripper Sam... did it work? Either way reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chapter :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n: hey guys! Enjoy this, hopefully you wont want to kill me (or Blaine) anymore!**

Chapter 37

"Well… seeing as Blaine is pretty much a zombie," Thad waved vaguely toward the near comatose Blaine, "we can't really… you know, _do_ anything." he mumbled, stumbling over his words a little.

"We don't need Blaine just to practice. There _are_ other singers and soloists in this room." Kurt grumbled, resting his chin in his hand.

"Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is Hummel?" Puck teased, pushing his shoulder.

"Fine." Kurt snapped, glancing around the room at the somewhat shocked faces around him. He took a deep breath and looked at Blaine under his eyelashes.

"_Last night we went to bed not talking. Cause we'd already said too much. I faced the wall, you faced the window. Bound and determined not to touch. We've been married seven years now. Some days it feels like twenty one. I'm still mad at you this morning. Coffee's ready if you want some… I been up since five, thinkin' 'bout me and you. And I've gotta tell you, the conclusion I've come to._"

The Warblers in the room who knew the song started humming the background vocals, while some just stared at Kurt in awe. The brunette continued to sneak subtle glances at Blaine as Puck and Sam pulled him to his feet, grinning like fools.

"_I'll never leave, I'll never stray. My love for you will never change. But I ain't ready to make up; we'll get around to that. I think I'm right, I think you're wrong. I'll probably give in before long. Please don't make me smile. I just wanna be mad for a while._"

Nearly everyone was on their feet now, pushing furniture out of the way and making a large circle as they always did when they free styled. The only one not joining them was Blaine, who sat in awe on the couch, his eyes tender as he watched Kurt sing.

"_For now you might as well forget it. Don't run your fingers through my hair. Yeah that's right, I'm being stubborn. No I don't wanna go back upstairs. I'm gonna leave for work, without a goodbye kiss. But as I'm driving off, just remember this..._"

Blaine could have sworn Kurt looked at him.

"_I'll never leave, I'll never stray. My love for you will never change. But I ain't ready to make up; we'll get around to that. I think I'm right, I think you're wrong. I'll probably give in before long. Please don't make me smile. I just wanna be mad for a while. ... I'll never leave, I'll never stray. My love for you will never change. But I ain't ready to make up; we'll get around to that. I think I'm right, I think you're wrong. I'll probably give in before long. Please don't make me smile. I just wanna be mad for a while. I just wanna be mad for a while. I just wanna be mad for a while. I just wanna be mad for a while..._" as the song ended, Kurt couldn't help but smile

*break*

_Can we talk? – K_

_Talk or text? – B_

_Umm... text – K_

_Of course. What's up? – B_

_I wanted to talk to you about what happened... but I'm not exactly ready to talk, you know, face to face... does that make me a coward? – K_

_Of course not. – B_

_Mkay. Am I... am I still in trouble? – K_

_No! Kurt I was stupid to even think of being mad at you in the first place. – B_

_No you weren't. You told me to stay and I went and danced with someone we know is trying to steal me from you. – K_

_Texting sucks :( I can't hug you. You were drunk and if anything it was my fault for leaving you. Stop beating yourself up. – B_

...

_Seb said you aren't doing so well. – K_

_I'll survive. Just miss you. – B_

_Crap, don't take that as me trying to make you guilty k? – B_

_Lol ok. ... I miss you too. – K_

_You do? – B_

_Of course I do. I haven't been sleeping well cause I don't have you to cuddle with :( - K_

_Well I am an awesome cuddler :p – B_

_Am I... am I allowed to come home? – K_

_Why would you not be? I want you to always think of this place as home, no matter what happens. – B_

_I'm just scared. – K_

_Of what? – B_

_I dunno. That next time we go to make love I'll have a panic attack. What you'll do to me for running away. Everything. – K_

_I honestly just wish I could curl up and hide from the world. – K_

_Ok first of all, I won't punish you for leaving. You did what you had to do to make yourself comfortable and I respect that. Second, we don't have to have sex right away. We can wait as long as you need. – B_

_..._

_I love you – K_

_I love you more – B_

_Don't you start that; I will claw your eyes out – K_

_Yay, kitty Kurt's back! *__claps hands and jumps up and down* - B_

_That's it; I'm getting my sai swords – K_

_On second thought... you know where the ice rink is right? – K_

_Yeah – B_

_Meet me there tonight at 7 k? – K_

_Umm ok? – B_

_Lol trust me – K_

*break*

"Kurt?" Blaine called. He walked through the deserted bleachers of the ice rink, looking around curiously.

"Blaine, hey!" That beautiful voice echoed up from below, and Blaine's head snapped around to look down. His brunette god skated out into the center of the rink from one of the benches and smiled.

"Hey Kurt." He grinned back. "Umm, why did you want me to meet you here?" he asked, chuckling.

"I… I wanted to show you something. Well, kinda. I mean I, uh, I was gonna show you like last week but then all that stuff happened and it kinda... yeah." He trailed off, shrugging a shoulder and blushing a little.

"Sorry." Blaine said, merely out of habit at this point.

"Don't. It's over, we moved on. Right?" he smiled hopefully.

"Right." Blaine grinned back.

"So um, just, uh, just sit and… you know, watch." Kurt stuttered awkwardly. Blaine chuckled and sat on the bleacher, waving Kurt on.

"Go ahead." He invited. Kurt grinned, still seeming nervous, and glided over to the edge, hitting some buttons. Beyonce's '_You Are My Rock'_ started filtering through the speakers and Blaine couldn't help but smile a little.

Kurt skated around for a few moments, picking up speed. His eyes were calm and his face relaxed as he started doing more complicated spins and jumps that Blaine couldn't describe. The movements were soft and graceful, yet powerful and mesmerizing. He was so at ease on the ice, so obviously at home here.

When the music ended, Kurt stayed still for a few moments, his chest heaving. He only looked up when Blaine started clapped, a huge grin on his face and his eyes shimmering.

"That was…"

"Wow?" Kurt finished, giggling a little.

"Yeah." Blaine laughed.

**Yeah I've fallen in love with my skater Kurt :P and I know some of you were expecting that Kurt would make him work for it more but frankly I've cried enough over writing this story and I couldn't do it anymore DX**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to I hate mosquitoes, KLAINE4EverAlways, and GabbyTib for reviewing :) luv you all! Only 10-12 more chapters and then there'll be a couple months off before the sequel. Reviewers will get a sneak peek to the next chapter :P**

Chapter 38

"Seriously? Guys night _again_?" Kurt whined, hiding his face in Blaine's stomach. Blaine chuckled and ran a hand through Kurt's hair. Sebastian and Nick laughed, piling onto the couch. Sam and Jeff plopped onto the floor respectively, while Puck sat on Sebastian's lap, grinning up at him.

"Oh no you don't." Blaine chuckled when Kurt tried to squirm away from him. "Come on, you can pick what we do. Anything you want." He offered. Kurt looked up at him suggestively and Blaine laughed. "Somehow I doubt you actually mean that."

"You never know." Kurt chuckled back. "Pirates of the Caribbean marathon?" he offered a few seconds later. Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "What? Johnny Depp is hot, as are pirates." he shrugged. Everyone around them laughed but Blaine shook his head and found the first of the series on Netflix.

"Thank you!" Kurt chirped, resettling himself so he could see the flat screen more comfortably.

"Damn, I thought guys night would get more interesting when we got subs." Sebastian grumbled playfully, biting at Puck's neck absentmindedly.

"What were you expecting? Monthly orgies?" Nick asked rhetorically

"Hell yes!" Sebastian, Puck and Sam all said at the same time. They all glanced at each other before laughing.

"Well I don't know about _monthly_…" Kurt mumbled. All eyes turned to his and he blushed, turning back to the screen. Blaine pulled him up to sit straight and kissed his ear softly.

"Personally I think it'd be hot." He murmured softly enough that Kurt could hear him but no one else. "Watching you get filled up until you couldn't take any more." Kurt shivered and leaned into Blaine further, legs curling up beneath him.

"I am not having this conversation right now," He mumbled back. "between you and Johnny, I can't think straight!" He chuckled weakly.

"Well, that's just the perfect time to have it!" Blaine teased. Kurt smacked him.

*break*

_So apparently you're a push over – K_

_How so? And says who? – B_

_Sam. And it's because I've been calling you Blaine instead of Master for like a week and haven't gotten in trouble :D – K_

_That's because I found out how delicious my name sounds on your lips ;) – B_

_Tell you what, you can call me Blaine around our friends and at home, but when we're in a scene or in public you address me as Master. Fair? – B_

_Sounds fair to me :p see you at practice after class? – K_

_Wouldn't miss it :) – B_

"Texting your pussy boyfriend again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored Jace's smooth voice behind him. A little ball of paper hit him in the back of the head and he hissed 'Kurt.' Kurt ground his teeth and closed his eyes, but didn't respond. Warm fingers danced on his skin between his neck and collar. Kurt snapped around and grabbed Jace's wrist, twisting it away from him.

"If you ever touch me again I will tear your fucking hand off and feed it to the dogs." He snarled before pretty much throwing his arm away and stalking out of the classroom.

Clearly Sam, who sat just a few seats away, had texted Blaine, because the brunette slammed into his chest before he realized it. Without thinking he grabbed Blaine by the arm and yanked him into the practice room, pulling him down to his level and kissing him fiercely.

"Angry sex is supposed to be good, right?" he asked, panting as he pulled away and smirked. Blaine grinned back evilly and pushed him into the back of one of the couches, kissing him firmly again. Kurt bucked his hips up against him and groaned into his mouth at the delicious friction. They ground together for a few minutes before Kurt threw his head back and whined.

"Just fuck me already!" he growled, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and pulling him closer. Blaine fumbled for a few seconds before yanking Kurt's pants down to his ankles, his own following soon after. His eyes widened when he saw the black plug protruding slightly from Kurt's hole.

"What have we here?" Blaine teased, pulling the toy out ever so slightly before pushing it back in, making Kurt whine again.

"Wanted to surprise you after school, but that's kinda spoiled now." Kurt laughed a little before it turned into a moan as the plug left him.

Blaine wrestled one of Kurt's shoes off and unhooked his pants so they hung from one ankle before pulling Kurt's thigh against his chest. He pushed into him slowly, grunting at the tightness as Kurt whimpered beneath him. When he was fully seated inside him, he let his chin drop against his chest and groaned. Kurt squirmed beneath him.

"Fuck me, please. Blaine, Master, please, I need it!" he practically sobbed, trying to push his hips to gain friction.

"You're mine Kurt." Blaine growled, leaning down to rest his forehead on Kurt's. "Mine and only mine."

"Yours." Kurt whimpered, still bucking against him insistently. Blaine pulled out slowly until he was barely inside, and Kurt dug in his heels, forcing him back into him and growling. They got into a rhythm, Blaine pulling out agonizingly slow, a teasing smirk on his face as he tortured Kurt, before the squirming brunette would force him back in, screaming.

Sam, Sebastian, Puck, Jeff, Nick, Wes, Thad, David, and the rest of the Warblers were converging down the hall, the rest of the student body parting for them like the Red Sea, all laughing and talking loudly like the rest of the school was at this glorious hour of freedom. They threw open the doors to their home away from home and froze. Nearly everyone spun around and looked away instantly, while Puck and Sebastian just grinned, shaking their heads.

Kurt's hips balanced on the edge of the couch, his whole upper body relaxed and splayed out on the cushions. He looked completely blissed out as Blaine thrust into him rapidly, a hand matching the pace of his hips on Kurt's dick. Wes cleared his throat loudly and the two froze. Kurt instantly covered his face with his hands and started mumbling 'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life' over and over again.

Blaine on the other hand, started laughing like an idiot, clutching his stomach and falling on his ass. The movement pulled him out of Kurt, who made a strangled little whimpering noise before yelping as he flipped off the couch without Blaine holding him in place. Blaine laughed harder.

Kurt raised his arm in the air from his uncomfortable position on the floor and pointed at Blaine's forehead, the only part of him he could actually see. "No more angry sex." He declared. Almost everyone was laughing at that point.

Kurt wrestled his pants back on and sat on the couch, trying to pretend that he hadn't been inches away from an orgasm right where he was sitting.

"Has anyone seen my pants?" Blaine asked, sounding genuinely curious. Sebastian snatched them off the ground and threw them at his face. He pulled them on leisurely and sat next to Kurt, who pushed him away.

"Not happening." He mumbled.


	39. Chapter 39

**Yeah, kitty Kurt is back . I'm way in love with him, can't help it XD again, reviewers will get a sneak peek =D**

Chapter 39

"Mrorororow!" Kurt wailed, lying on his back and pawing at Sam's hair when he poked his head over his.

"Oh shut up." Blaine chuckled playfully. Tina Fey whispered something about stabbing chicken with sharpies on the big screen and Kurt spun onto all fours and hissed.

"What's got your balls in a bunch?" Puck asked. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who nodded.

"I don't like Steve Carell." He explained, shrugging. He crawled over to Blaine and sat on his heels, nuzzling his nose into his knee and smiling.

"Have you been working out?" Blaine asked curiously, his hand trailing down across Kurt's stomach. Kurt shivered and his eyes fluttered closed. "You look… different." Kurt shrugged and made a happy _hmmm_ noise.

*break*

"Master?"

"I told you you can call me Blaine honey. What is it?"

"What if I like calling you Master?" he asked playfully.

"Well then call away." Blaine chuckled.

"Okay. So anyway, I was wondering something."

"I'm all ears."

"Um… well… how do I, uh, how do I say this…"

"Babe, just say it. Whatever it is, it's fine."

"?" he spoke fast enough that Blaine couldn't understand him.

"Pardon?"

"Can we… um, if it's okay with you of course, can we have a… threesome?" Kurt mumbled into his chest.

Blaine grinned. "Oh really now? With who?"

"Um… Sebastian? Or Sam? I dunno." He shrugged. "Whatever, forget about it."

"No, I won't forget about it." He put a finger under his chin and pulled him up to look him in the eye. "Look, it's not like it's some crazy thing no one thinks of. As far as whom, it could be Rachel for all I care."

"Not happening. Ever." Kurt mumbled.

"It depends on what you want." Blaine continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Another Dom or another sub?" He pulled Kurt closer and whispered in his ear. "Sebastian and I could fuck you until you're filled to the brim with cum, begging us to let you release. Or you could watch me fill Sam's tight ass while he swallows your cock."

Kurt shivered and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck. Blaine started kissing where his neck met his shoulder and he felt him smile.

"Of course that's only one scenario." He said casually, as if talking about the weather. "Whatever you choose to do, I'm fine with it." He assured again, pulling back to kiss him soundly.

*break*

Later that week he Sam and Puck were all sprawled out on Kurt's bed in the room he'd stayed in for his first two months here, now more of a guest room than anything.

"Sam, Noah, can I ask you guys a, completely hypothetical, question?"

"Um, sure?" the blonde shrugged, looking confused. He closed his history book and looked at Kurt expectantly, as did Puck.

"Would it… would it make things awkward between us if I had sex with Sebastian?" he rushed out, not looking up. Puck and Sam glanced at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Not at all." Puck answered, barely hiding his chuckles. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Kurt squeaked, horrified he had even asked.

"Oh my god he wants a three way!" Sam finally burst, hiding his face in the blanket as he laughed, tears welling in his eyes.

"I- I do _not_!"

"Oh, he's so cute." Puck cooed, grinning like an idiot.

Kurt hid his face in his knees. Sam rubbed his shoulder and tried to stop his giggles. "Babe, relax. We don't mind, honestly. I mean, how do you think the three of us have sex?"

"Uh, take turns?" Kurt squeaked, still not showing his face.

"Sometimes." Sam admitted, before winking at Puck. "Most times we end up making a Puck sandwich though."

"Kurt, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Puck promised, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from where he was hiding his face. There was a shrill beeping noise and Sam dug into his pocket, turning off the alarm on his phone.

"I gotta go to work." He sighed. Puck frowned.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"Soon, I promise." Sam whispered, giving them each a one armed hug. Puck continued to frown, but hugged him back tightly. Kurt decided not to ask what all that was about, and the two continued doing homework for another half hour.

"No, Noah. I've told you this a hundred times. You multiply the total by _point_ twelve, not twelve." Kurt explained, yet again, writing the correct answer beside his.

"Why?" Puck whined.

"Because that's how much tax is! If they got your tax by multiplying everything by twelve we'd all need to be millionaires!" a chuckle sounded from the doorway and both boy's heads snapped up to see Sebastian standing at the door, a smirk painted across his face.

"Having fun?" Sebastian asked, running a hand along the back of Puck's neck. The mowhawed boy smiled softly.

"No. Kurt's a math genius but he acts like I'm stupid." He pouted dramatically and both Sebastian and Kurt laughed.

"Well what do you say I save you from the math monster?" Sebastian asked, smiling brightly. Puck nodded eagerly and launched himself off the bed, effectively bouncing Kurt in the air as he did.

"Where're we going?" Puck asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was acting entirely un-badass, but couldn't bring himself to care. "And don't you dare say it's a surprise or I'll sucker punch you." He threatened.

"Well if you're gonna hit me, I don't know if I should take you anywhere." Sebastian teased. Puck flinched forward like he was aiming for Sebastian's stomach and he laughed, bringing his arms up to protect himself. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" he surrendered. "We're going to a strip club." He smiled proudly. Puck looked confused.

"But you hate naked girls." He said as if it should have been obvious.

"Which is why we're going to a mixed club." Sebastian explained simply.

"But there's only one club like that anywhere near here…" Puck mumbled to himself, before looking nervous. "Um, let's just stay home. I mean, I'm kinda tired, I just wanna lay in bed with a nice book."

"Well that didn't sound like a lie at all." Sebastian said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "What's going on Noah?"

"Nothing!" Puck yelped urgently. Sebastian quirked a brow at him but didn't say anything. They stared each other down for a few moments before Puck sighed. "Let's go." He surrendered. He packed up his things and bid goodbye to Kurt.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/n: ok to everyone thinking I should off Jace (you know who you are) I cant! I don't want to spoil anything but it would be like killing off Jessie St James when he threw eggs at Rachel, wouldn't get what you did later on.\**

**Now, song in this chapter is Tainted Love by the Pussycat Dolls (yeah I prefer the Marilyn Manson one but the end and beat to this one fit best)**

**Reviews will get undying love and a sneaky peek!**

Chapter 40

"Seriously babe, what's wrong?" Sebastian pressed as they were driving. Puck refused to speak. When they finally pulled into the parking lot, Sebastian had given up on getting him to talk.

They sat near the stage, Puck fiddling with his drink nervously and Sebastian watching him worriedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our very own White Chocolate!" a voice announced through the speakers. Music started up and a smooth, sultry voice began to sing.

"_Sometimes I feel I've got to, run away. I've got to, get away from the pain you drove into the heart of me. The love we share seems to go nowhere and I've lost my light for I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night!_" the curtains flew open and someone stepped out, the lights still too dim to distinguish who it was. The silhouette slid to the floor slowly as he continued, seduction oozing from his every movement. "_Once I ran to you. Now I'll run from you. This tainted love you've given; I gave you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all!_" the figure snapped up again, slinking to the front of the stage and jumping off, a spotlight following him as he strut to the table on the left of the stage, still singing all the way.

"_Now I know I've got to… run away. I've got to… get away, you don't really want any more from me. To make things right, you need someone to hold you tight, and you think love is to pray, but I'm sorry, I don't pray that way!_"

Sebastian was shocked. It was his own green eyed boy, looking as beautiful as ever as he sang. To someone else. A someone else who was currently tucking bills into the waistband of his all too revealing outfit.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed. "You knew about this." He turned accusingly to Puck, who ducked his head and refused to say anything.

"_Once I ran to you. Now I'll run from you. This tainted love you've given; I gave you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all! Tainted love… tainted love._"

Sam jumped back onto the stage with ease, still dancing seductively. He ignored the random bills that hit the ground around him, confidant they wouldn't be disappearing any time soon. "_Don't touch me please I cannot stand the way you tease. I love you though you hurt me so, but I'm going to pack my things and go. Tainted love! Tainted love!_"

The tempo slowed down and a faint smile crossed his face, eyes drifting shut as he finished, hips still swaying. "_Baby, baby. Baby don't leave me. Ooh please don't leave me, all by myself. I've got this burnin' yearnin' yearnin' feelin' inside me. Ooh deep inside me. And it hurts so bad. You came into my heart, so tenderly. With a burning love, that stings like a bee. And now that I surrender, so helplessly. You will not wanna leave. Oh you wanna leave me. Baby, baby, were did our love go? Oh don't you want me?_" the music faded, and there was silence for all of two seconds, before nearly everyone started screaming. Under different circumstances, Sebastian would have been doing the same.

Sam bowed, blushing. He was honest to god _blushing_. He crouched down to grab the money that had accumulated, mostly ones or fives, and Sebastian stood. Puck followed him, not saying anything. The older Warbler held out a random bill, not even sure if it was a twenty or a hundred, and Sam reached out for it, flashing a blinding smile.

"Thanks… Sebastian." He dropped the smile instantly and glanced away, looking ashamed. He scrambled away before Sebastian could say anything.

*break*

"Kurt?" the brunette in question glanced up from his book, frowning at the interruption. Blaine chuckled. "Edward will still be there later." He assured, gently prying the hardcover from his hands.

"I prefer Jacob." Kurt clarified under his breath, before looking up at Blaine expectantly. "What's up?"

"I got you something." Blaine grinned. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled and did as he was told. A small piece of what felt to be metal, warmed by someone's hand, was pressed into his palm. The couch dipped beside him as he heard Blaine whisper "open."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he gasped. "Oh master, it's beautiful." He whispered, turning it over in his palm. A small birthstone on either side, each surrounded by an A and a H. It was heart shaped, which seemed to be Blaine's 'thing', and had a hook on the end. He grinned at Blaine again and pulled out the plain little stud he'd had in his ear before slipping in the new earring. "I love it." He murmured, tilting his head and chuckling when it swayed to hit his head. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled and hugged him.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/n: since this is pretty short I'm giving you guys another chapter :)**

**Huge thanks to Poja for helping me out =D**

Chapter 41

Sam was counting out the money he'd collected, singing Tim McGraw's '_Live Like You Were Dying'_ under his breath. He didn't turn around when Kenny, the bouncer, knocked on his door.

"You know a Sebastian?" he grunted.

"Yeah, let them in." Sam sighed. He put his head in his hands and waited for the telltale padding of feet. "You promised you wouldn't tell him." he mumbled accusingly when Puck dropped into the chair next to his.

"It was his idea to come here." Puck grumbled. "I tried to stop him." Sam glanced up to his mirror cautiously, to see Sebastian leaning against the makeup station behind his, arms crossed and looking like he was trying to not flip out.

"Sam, what exactly possessed you to become a stripper? You told me you worked at Dairy Queen." He said slowly, as if weighing each word. Sam frowned at the term 'stripper'.

"I made what I would make in a year at the Dairy Queen in less than ten minutes tonight." Sam said quietly. "I wasn't born into money Seb. My job is the only thing keeping my kid sisters off the street and out of social services. This right here," he waved about half the wad of money he had, "is enough to get food for two weeks and pay rent for the month."

He busied himself wiping the bits of eye makeup the girls had insisted on him wearing, digging through his bag to find his street clothes.

"I'm not saying that-"

"I'm not quitting Sebastian." Sam cut him off, still refusing to look at either of them. "I won't let my family go back on the street."

"So I'll get my parents to buy them a damn house." Sebastian snapped. "Either way, I'm not going to let you keep doing this."

"Your parents aren't likely to spend their hard earned money on something that has no effect on them." Sam mumbled, changing and throwing himself back into his chair.

"Hard earned my ass, they inherited everything from their grandparents." Sebastian snorted. "Look if you're not happy, I'm not happy. And when I'm not happy they go through hell. Trust me. It's happened many a time before."

Sam refused to speak after that. He knew there would be discussion and, knowing Sebastian, punishment for lying to him. But he would take it all, if it meant his family wouldn't go hungry.

*break*

"A stripper? Seriously?" Kurt asked, bewildered. Sam smirked a little and nodded. "No wonder you knew all those dance moves…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "Is he going to let you keep working?"

"Doubt it. He says he'd pay the bills for my parents but it's bad enough I have to. They won't take his help." Sam sighed. "Short of locking me in an inescapable room, he can't stop me from going."

There was a pause, where the two focused lazily on the movie playing in Kurt's room, passing the two bowls, sour cream and onion chips in one and cheetos in the other, back and forth.

"So, you're just going to keep doing it even if he's mad?" Kurt enquired. Sam shrugged and refused to continue the conversation. Kurt couldn't help but sigh.


	42. Chapter 42

**Huge thanks to Poja for helping me out =D she kinda wanted to murder me (you will too...) but we stuck it out together!**

Chapter 42

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Master?" Kurt asked softly as Blaine clipped on his leash. "I mean last time…" he was cut off by Blaine kissing him firmly.

"Last time you got a little too drunk and I was irresponsible enough to leave you alone. It'll be fine pet, I promise." He murmured softly in Kurt's ear, arms wrapping around his waist soothingly. Kurt nodded to himself for a moment before letting Blaine pull him forward by his leash.

They got past the bouncer and found the booth their friends were in easily. Kurt smiled and leaned over to steal a kiss from Sam before leaning back against Blaine's legs. They all talked for a while before Blaine tugged gently on Kurt's leash. He glanced up to see Blaine nod toward the dance floor. He grinned, scrambled out from under the table and followed him to the center of undulating bodies.

Blaine pulled the leash lightly, forcing Kurt's neck to the side as he pressed up behind the sub. His teeth grazed the skin on Kurt's shoulder, making the younger whimper in pleasure and press back into him. Kurt's phone started buzzing incessantly between them, but both men ignored it. Kurt raised his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck and groaned when he felt him start to suck another hickey into his neck. The vibrations of his phone stopped for a few seconds, before starting right back up again. Once again, they ignored it. The pattern continued for a good fifteen minutes before Kurt finally growled and pulled away enough to turn and look at Blaine questioningly. The Warbler groaned in annoyance, but nodded. Kurt smiled and kissed him softly, seeing him going to sit at their table again as he left.

Once he was outside, he wrestled his cell out of his pocket and waited. As he predicted, it rang again within a minute. He hit the button and held it to his ear.

"This had better be important." He snapped.

"Kurt!" Finn's voice rang out from the speaker and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dude, what took you so long? I was gettin' worried."

"I didn't answer because I'm at Scandals with Blaine and I _happened_ to be having the closest thing possible to sex on the dance floor when you called and refused to stop!" Kurt ranted, before taking a deep breath.

"Whoa… uh, sorry dude." Finn mumbled. "Um, so…"

"Get to the point Finn, what do you want?"

"Oh, um, well, Burt was wondering if you and Blaine and Puck and Sam and Sebastian wanted to come over for dinner next weekend." Finn stumbled over his words.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to laugh at Finn's ramblings. "I have to check with them but I think we can. What time should we be there?"

The conversation continued for a few moments before Kurt heard something strange behind him. Before he could turn, a bag made of rough material was shoved over his head. He dropped his phone and started screaming, trying to get the thing off. His hands were pulled painfully behind his back and tied there, before he was lifted off his feet. He started thrashing desperately, pleading and begging to be left alone.

He was thrown somewhere. He managed to shake the thing off his head in time to see a trunk slam shut. He'd heard the stories; he knew what was going on. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. This didn't happen to people like him.

"No, no, I have a Dom, I'm claimed, you can't take me!" he chanted, more to himself than anyone else. He kicked at the roof of the trunk and continued to scream as they started moving. "Have to get back, you can't take me, let me go!"

He didn't know how much time passed. Five minutes or five hours, he simply couldn't tell. Eventually his throat became sore and he curled onto his side, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Blaine… I'm sorry." He whispered, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking too violently.

*break*

Blaine groaned as his phone began to ring. It was bad enough he'd had to let Kurt go, now someone was bugging him? He ducked into the bathroom as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Why would Finn be calling him?

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Holy crap, Blaine, I- is Kurt ok?" Blaine stiffened as the boy continued to blabber for a moment.

"Finn!" he finally shouted. The phone went silent. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I called Kurt like a hundred times and, well I guess he was with you so you'd know that, but anyway he was talking to me and then it sounded like he dropped his phone and there was screaming and Kurt was shouting about something and the line went dead." Finn said in a rush. Blaine was out of the bathroom and forcing his way toward the front door in an instant.

He flew out the door and looked around desperately, praying to whatever god was out there that this was all some sick misguided prank. His eyes fell on Kurt's iPhone, the screen cracked but still showing a blinking 'call disconnected' icon. Blaine stood there, staring at the device for who knows how long. He was hoping, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it would jump up and say 'oh I'm not Kurt's phone; he's inside looking for you.'

"Blaine? Blaine, what's wrong?" Someone shaking his shoulder finally brought him out of his stupor.

"He's crying." Someone else whispered. Blaine reached up numbly to find that his cheeks were in fact drenched with tears.

"Kurt's gone." He heard himself croak in a broken, unfamiliar voice. "He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!" Sam demanded, leaning up in Blaine's face, looking both furious and terrified. Sebastian pulled him away, wrapping his arms around him protectively as the blonde tried to tear away.

"He's gone." Blaine repeated emotionlessly, simply standing there for a moment before the reality of it all finally seemed to set in and he collapsed.

**A/n: Please don't kill me?**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n: yeah, people are mad at me. I'm sorry. I only updated again today because GoldFeather is going away for the whole weekend and cliffhangers suck :( this isn't much better but I'm trying!**

Chapter 43

He opened his eyes groggily, his lids glued shut from his dried tears, as the trunk flipped open and daylight flooded in. How long had he been in here?

He didn't have time to speculate before the sack was shoved back over his head and he was dragged somewhere else. His feet scrabbled against gravel for a few seconds before a door creaked and he was pulled across what felt like hardwood or linoleum flooring. He stumbled over his feet and almost fell, only to be yelled at and thrown to the ground. He was kicked once before another voice interrupted them. He struggled to hear what they were saying.

"...specialty order! If we lose money because of you I swear to god-"

"What the fuck's so special about him?"

"An extra two grand just for feeding him and not marking him too much, that's what's special you imbecile. Now take him up to Room Sixteen."

"Not the basement?"

"No, not the fucking basement!" there was the sound of someone getting hit before Kurt was pulled to his feet again, not as roughly as before but still enough to bruise his delicate skin.

The bag was yanked off and he was tossed face down onto a bed before he could take in his surroundings. Something was locked around his upper arm before his wrists were released. He scrambled away as soon as he was able, falling off the bed and huddling into a corner.

Two men, one in grease stained jeans and a wife-beater, the other in dress pants and what appeared to be a blue silk shirt stared at him. He stared back, unwilling to look away. The one in the silk shirt stepped around the bed and closer to him. Kurt cowered back further into the corner and began babbling before he could stop himself, the words spilling unchecked from his lips.

"You can't do this; you have to let me go. I'm claimed. I have a Dom, his name's Blaine, he'll be really mad at you for taking me. Let me go home, please, just let me go home." He rambled, finally stopping himself by biting down hard on his fist.

"Whoa whoa whoa." The man in front of him held up his hands in defense. "Relax Kurt."

"How do you know my name?" Kurt demanded, unable to stop himself. The man crouched in front of him and smiled in a caring way. Or at least, that's what he tried to make it look like. Kurt knew people could say one thing and do something completely different.

"I know a lot about you Kurt. I know you secretly love working on cars even if you complain about the mess. I know your favorite colour is red. I know you love musicals, but your favorite is Sound of Music for which you were named. And I also know that you are no good in a fight. Which is why you're going to listen to me very carefully and do everything you're told. Understood?" he continued to smile through his little speech, only serving to make Kurt more nervous.

"Y-y-yes s-sir." He finally managed to force out, hoping that his shaking wasn't as obvious to them as it was to him.

"No need to be so formal." The man chuckled. He actually was _laughing,_ while Kurt continued to have a miniature heart attack. "My name is Jerome. Now, do you know where you are?"

"The… the b-Black Market." Kurt managed to choke, keeping his eyes down and refusing to look up.

"Good boy. Now your new master won't be here for another few days. As per his instructions, you'll still be fed and have access to a bathroom. Consider yourself lucky. That's a hell of a lot more than most get around here."

"Wha-what did you put on my arm? Why am I here? I already have a Master!" Kurt snapped his jaw shut before the word vomit could continue.

"We know you have a Dominant. But our client paid us quiet a handsome sum for you specifically. Not that I can blame him." Jerome ran the back of his fingers down Kurt's cheek. The brunette flinched violently. "You'll be held here until we get our money. This," he tapped the band around Kurt's arm. "Is to make sure you don't go running off. You're free to wonder the house as you please, but should you go past the doors it will shock you. It won't be enough to kill or harm you obviously, just enough to knock you out. Any questions?"

"Who… w-who did all this? Who are you giving me to?" Kurt managed to whisper. He didn't want to know, yet somehow he _had_ to know.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that." Jerome smiled. When Kurt stayed silent, the two got up and left.

He stayed on the floor for hours, not moving. It didn't matter that his stomach was growling painfully, he wouldn't go out there. He finally fell down at around eleven at night, according to the clock on the wall, passing out from exhaustion.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/n: so this chapter will finally answer that long asked question. Who commissioned the job for Kurt to be kidnapped?**

**Again, PLEASE don't kill me. Reviewers can get a sneak peek if they want, but I doubt it'll make you feel better...**

**oh and thanks to Poja again :)**

**aaaand my suckbastian oneshot is published. go read it.**

Chapter 44

Two days in, he finally forced himself to creep out of the room he'd originally been put in. He walked down a long hall with numbered doors, most open but a few closed and locked. He hurried past those ones, not wanting to hear the screams.

The only things he could find in the kitchen were some questionable eggs, stale cereal, and a carton of milk. He sighed but got a small bowl out of the cupboard. It looked clean, but he washed it twice in the sink to be sure.

He kept his eyes down as he walked through the main front room back to the staircase. He froze when he saw someone approaching, but they just passed by without a comment. Kurt hurried up the stairs quickly after that, keeping his eyes on the numbered doors so he wouldn't end up in the wrong room. Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen... as he approached room Fifteen, he paused.

Usually the open doors meant an empty room and the closed ones held nothing but thumps, screams, and the occasional moan. At Fourteen, the door was wide open, however a naked girl lay on the bed, curled into herself and crying softly. Kurt walked in carefully, stifling a gasp at what greeted him.

The girl's dull blonde hair was a tangled mess, splayed lifelessly across the pillow. There were six cuts down her torso, starting just under her slightly bruised breasts and spaced out carefully down to her hips. There were still small drops of dark blood oozing out of the cuts, but it was nothing compared to what Kurt saw below her waist. Between her thighs and along the backs of her legs from her behind, there were large smears of blood. It ran down her legs and soaked into the sheets, leaving a dark congealed mess beneath her. The cuts continued on the back of her thighs and calves, four on each for a total of fourteen cuts up and down her body.

Kurt set his bowl down on the bedside table, reaching out hesitantly to touch the girl's shoulder. She flinched violently and cried out softly as her injuries were agitated.

"Are you... are you ok?" Kurt asked, mentally slapping himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Of course she wasn't. She shook her head carefully, trying not to hurt herself further. Kurt sighed and let his forehead drop onto the bed for a moment. "Do you need help? What's your name?" he tried, not wanting to just leave her like this.

"C-can you walk? You can come into my room. I… I think they have some medicine stuff in the bathroom." The girl stared blankly for a few seconds. "Can I carry you?" she nodded in consent, only making a pained face when Kurt slid his arms underneath her and gingerly lifted her into the air. She was severely malnourished, feeling much too light for Kurt's liking.

He set the girl carefully on his bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible before rifling through the bathroom cabinet. He managed to find a small roll of gauze, a few cotton balls, and a clear bottle with tape on it marked 'rubbing alcohol' written in a messy hand.

Kurt walked back into the room and kneeled by the bed, near the girl's head. "This might sting." He warned, wetting one of the balls with the rubbing alcohol. Then again, he though, given what she's been through a little stinging won't matter. The girl clenched her fingers briefly when Kurt began cleaning her legs, but didn't do anything else.

There was a silence between the two as Kurt carefully cleaned and wrapped up her left leg. As he moved onto the right, the girl spoke.

"Alexandria." She whispered, eyes still closed. Her voice was broken and dry, but Kurt still understood.

"I'm Kurt." He whispered back softly. He stopped cleaning her cuts for a moment, looking her in the eyes. "You're gonna be okay Alexandria."

The impregnated silence continued as Kurt finished off her legs and chest, shrugging out of his button down shirt and helping her into it without a second thought. He found a glass downstairs, getting some water for her and refilling it whenever she ran out.

"What happened to you Alexandria?" he finally asked after the two had been silent for well past an hour.

Alexandria laughed hollowly. "You haven't been rented out yet, have you?"

"No. I was... requested, I think." Kurt tried to explain the situation, but frankly he had no clue what was going to happen.

"Consider yourself lucky. My Mistress died in a car accident ten months ago. I went back into the system, but no one wants a used submissive. Eventually I ended up here."

"I thought that the Black Market just sold submissives." Kurt mused, still unsure as to what she meant by 'rented out'.

"Most do. Some decide to make a pretty penny by whoring us out. The AUDs that come in can, as they put it, take us for a test drive."

"That's horrible." Kurt whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"This whole thing is horrible. Just wait a few days though, the ones who pay enough for a specific type of sub usually pick up within a week."

"Well that's... comforting." Kurt mumbled.

_Attention staff, we have a code yellow. Repeat, code yellow._ A voice echoed through the room suddenly. Kurt tensed as he recognized the voice of Jerome.

"What's a code yellow?" he asked, turning to a suddenly terrified looking Alexandria.

"Missing sub." She whimpered. "It's me, I wasn't in the room, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"I'm not letting them touch you." Kurt growled protectively. He had no idea what was so special about this girl, but he had the inexplicable urge to shelter her.

"Thirteen's clear!"

"Fourteen clear!"

The voices got closer as doors opened and closed, Alexandria curling into Kurt as she trembled.

"Fifteen clear!"

Their door swung open. There stood Jerome, his face deceptively calm as always but a thunder in his eyes that Kurt didn't want to see come out full force.

"Found her!" he called over his shoulder. Several other men entered the room, coming straight for Alexandria. Kurt huddled her back into the corner that the bed rested in, shielding her body with his own. "Kurt." Jerome said firmly. "Move."

"No." Kurt ground out, glaring as three other men tried to get to Alexandria. "Leave. Her. Alone."

The goons looked back at Jerome, who groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leave him." he decided, waving them away. "The client will be here in a few days, and she's not scheduled for a week. His owner will deal with him." he added, eyeing Kurt warningly. Kurt stared back defiantly until they had left.

*break*

A few days later, the two were sitting on the bed talking softly, when voices drifted into the room.

"I expect you've cared for him properly?" Kurt and Alexandria tensed.

"Of course sir. He's been quite the handful, but I think you'll be pleased with him." they heard Jerome assure.

"You had better hope so." The first voice murmured. The door to what had quickly become their sanctuary opened, and Kurt gasped in horror, scrambling back on the bed, desperately trying to get farther away.

"Karofsky."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/n: I really shouldn't be doing this, I only have one more betaed chapter after this... but I got eight people trying to kill me so I'm gonna be nice.**

Chapter 45

"Who's she?" Karofsky asked, ignoring Kurt's terrified mumblings.

"He found her before she could be moved from a room after a customer rented her. He refused to let us remove her and we didn't want to harm him, as per your request." Jerome explained. It put Kurt on edge how polite he was being in comparison to what he had come to expect with the tall man. "He seems to be... protecting her."

"Odd." Dave murmured, the way he spoke making Kurt think of people talking about a dog who'd done something strange, acting like he didn't know what he'd done or that he could hear them.

"I'll leave you two for a moment. Find either me or Jonathan to remove his band." Jerome said calmly, as if he did this every day, before walking away.

Karofsky smiled to himself before coming to crouch beside the bed. Kurt and Alexandria huddled against the back corner, neither willing to get any closer to him.

"Kurt?" he said slowly, holding a hand out. "Come on, you're safe now."

"Wha- you... you took me? You, you stole me from Blaine, you-"

"Hey, it's okay. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." Dave soothed. Kurt's eyes widened for a moment before he closed his eyes.

_Okay, so, what? Dave thinks he's been abused by Blaine? Where the hell did he get that idea? Doesn't matter. If he thinks he's abused... Dave clearly thinks he's been spooked by Blaine, so he seems to be trying to be calm... of course that could change any minute. Best idea would probably be to... play along._

"Is- is that why you p-paid them to take me? Because you thought he was hurting me?" Kurt clarified hesitantly.

"I don't think, I know." Karofsky mumbled, before smiling again. "You're okay now Kurt. Come on." He held out his hand invitingly and Kurt eyed him warily. Alexandria nudged him forward and he snapped around to look at her curiously.

"Just go," She whispered. "better than most you'll get around here and he's just gonna hurt you if you don't."

"I won't hurt you." Karofsky repeated calmly.

"Go!" Alexandria hissed again, shoving him forward. He pitched forward, not expecting to be pushed, and managed to fall face first into Karofsky's chest. He yelped in fear and tried to push himself away, only to fall onto the floor.

Dave sighed and slid his arms under Kurt's legs and behind his back. Kurt squeaked when he was lifted away from solid ground, instinctively curling into Karofsky's chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"Come on babe. Let's get you outta here." Kurt looked back at Alexandria, who smiled the tiniest bit.

"Good luck." She mumbled. They both knew what would happen to her once she was gone.

"Good bye." He whispered.

His grip on Dave tightened when they went down the stairs. He set him on the couch and told him to stay, going off to find Jerome. When they returned, however, and Jerome tried to reach out for him, Kurt scrambled off the couch and away from him. He was _done_ with Jerome.

"Kurt." Karofsky chastised. "He's just taking off the shock collar. Relax." Kurt frowned but held out his arm obligingly. The collar clicked off and he rubbed the indent it had made subconsciously.

He wouldn't say he was glad to leave the strange building. Leaving was good, on one hand. He was away from Jerome, and the strange people that came in and out at all hours. On the other hand, he was being moved yet again, making it harder for him to be found.

Karofsky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him toward the door. Kurt kept his head down nervously and got into his truck without complaint. After a few seconds of silence, a black CD case landed on his lap. He looked at it curiously for a second, before glancing up at Dave.

"Pick something." He invited. Kurt eyed him warily for a few seconds. Dave just smiled and nodded toward the case. "Come on, that's every CD I've ever owned. There's gotta be something you like in there."

Kurt shrugged to himself and began flipping through the reasonably sized case. It was nowhere close to the library of music that he and Blaine had, but it was respectable for someone who had no passion for music. He finally found a CD near the very back that he'd actually heard of. He passed it to Dave hesitantly. The football player just quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, sliding it into the player.

They drove in relative silence, only the soundtrack breaking the quiet. Kurt tried to keep track of where they were going, but after half an hour of driving he gave up.

_Sound the bugle now..._

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change..._

_Remember how I used to be_

Kurt shifted in his seat as he let out a sigh. Dave glanced him.

_Now I can't go on..._

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left..._

_Just an empty heart_

He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to keep the tears from flowing. _Damn it_ he missed Blaine. He missed Sam, his friends, his family, his school. He just wanted to go home.

_I'm a soldier,_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me..._

_Lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

His forehead hit the window and he let out a ragged breath as a single tear streaked down his cheek. He wouldn't let Dave see him cry. He _couldn't._

_Sound the bugle now..._

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light, I_

_Fear that I will_

_Stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down and decide_

_Not to go on_

The car stopped and a heavy hand rested on his shoulder as he choked down a sob.

_Then from on high,_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls,_

'_Remember who you are..._

His seatbelt was undone, and arms lifted him from his seat to Dave's lap. Kurt just gave up, letting himself go limp in his arms. Dave would see him crying either way.

_If you lose yourself,_

_Your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight..._

_Remember who you are'_

Dave patted an odd, uneven rhythm on his back as he sobbed. He finally managed to grit his teeth and school his features back into his usual mask, wiping the last tears out of his eyes.

_Yeah, you're a soldier now,_

_Fighting in a battle,_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

**(Song is Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams, from the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Herd soundtrack.)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/n: OK PEOPLE! We have THREE chapters left! This is crunch time! Review like crazy, the more I get the faster I'll start the sequel updating. And at the moment that might not be for months .**

**Again, dont kill me!**

Chapter 46

_You can't fuck this up Kurt. One wrong move and its insta-assault. Just… act like you would with Blaine. Only more respectful… okay scrap that. All you need to do is shut up, sit down and do what you're told._

_God what if he wants to have sex? … Okay, he obviously thinks you've been abused so just play along. Tell him Blaine forced himself on you if he asks, maybe he'll lay off._

With one last mental plea to Blaine for forgiveness, Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir." He murmured, careful not to look Dave in the eye. "It's just… a lot to take in." he allowed himself to relax into the chest below him as Dave's arms tightened.

"It's okay babe. Come on, let get you inside. No offense but you smell horrible." Dave chucked. Kurt gingerly lifted an arm to sniff his armpit, cringing at his own odour.

"I'm sorry Sir, I-" he was cut off by Dave kissing him. He sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth obediently. The jock took a few minutes to slowly explore his mouth, mapping out the unknown territory, before pulling away and smiling gently.

"Relax." He insisted. Kurt smiled back hesitantly before Dave popped the door open and helped him down off his lap. He followed closely behind Dave as they walked up to his front door. Dave gave him a quick tour of the small place, the porcelain boy expertly hiding his horror when he saw there was only one bedroom.

"Bathroom's through there. Towels are under the sink." Dave finished, kissing Kurt on the forehead before walking away.

The water was far hotter than Kurt usually liked it, almost at the point of pain as he scrubbed down his body fiercely. He wanted to remove the grime of the last days, feeling as if the filth there was still clinging to him even as he rubbed himself raw. When the hot water started to run out, he washed his hair quickly, doing his best not to cringe at the dollar store brand shampoo.

The memory hit Kurt by surprise, so he wasn't expecting the tears that sprung up.

"_Boo."_

_Kurt shrieked and spun, almost falling on the slick shower floor before Blaine caught his arm._

"_Sweet gaga Master, don't do that!" he insisted, laying a hand on his racing heart. Blaine just grinned unapologetically and pushed the curtain back further; slipping in before Kurt could complain about the cold breeze._

"_You know you love it." He teased, wrapping his arms lightly around Kurt's waist as the latter tipped his head back to rinse out the conditioner in his hair._

"_Oh yes, I just love heart attacks." He commented snidely. Blaine simply chuckled and began kissing his neck, one of his hands going up to massage his scalp. Kurt hummed in content, melting into his Master's embrace._

"_There's my good boy." Blaine cooed affectionately, smiling against Kurt's skin. His hand moved from his waist to trail over his ass lightly, pausing to ghost a finger over his, still sore from the previous night, entrance. Kurt gasped and bucked back into his hand, managing to throw them both off balance. The two went tumbling to the stone ground, groaning in complaint for a few seconds before laughing at the utter ridiculousness of it all._

_Kurt got a mischievous look in his eye. He reached over to the wall and, covering the spout with his thumb, turned one of the circles until it was pointed at Blaine._

"_Don't you dare." Blaine warned, grinning. Kurt smirked and moved his hand. Blaine was instantly hit with a face full of water, spluttering and moving out of the way, only to clamber out of the shower, reach in, and turn the temperature ice cold. Kurt shrieked and chased him out of the bathroom._

Kurt felt the tears streaking down his face before he heard himself sobbing. He reached up the grip his collar, praying that Blaine would forgive him. What where the last words he'd even said to his Master? Had he reminded him how much he loved him? How amazing his life was with him in it?

Knowing that he probably wouldn't have time alone like this for a long while, Kurt let himself cry. He cried for Blaine, for his family and friends. For the life he had lost. The water had long since run cold when he finally cried himself out. Lifting the main pendant of his collar, he pressed his lips to Blaine's engraved name.

"I'll get back to you somehow." He promised in a hushed whisper, hoping that what he said could be true.

He didn't know how they'd gotten there, but fresh clothes were waiting for him as he stepped out of the shower gingerly. He found the battered looking towels and dried off quickly, more than a little upset about not being able to moisturize or style his hair.

_Priorities Kurt_ he reminded himself.

The clothes were clearly Dave's; old Titans sweatpants with a few holes in the legs, and a battered looking football jersey that he must have outgrown. There was no underwear, so he threw on the clothes, again reminding himself that his looks didn't matter at this point.

The material felt scratchy on his skin as he splashed water on his face, trying to erase the signs that he'd been crying. When he checked again, he still had the same puffy, bloodshot eyes. Hoping dave would just brush it off as an effect of his earlier sob fest, he heaved one last sigh before turning the doorknob.

Time to face the beast.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sooo... wow. please nobody kill me :( oh and I'm already 4 chapters into the sequel, and frankly I think it's epic.**

**According to Poja (my epic beta) she wants 'to somehow dive into your story, punch Dave and those black market dudes, give Kurt a big cuddle while telling him all is going to be well and snog Blaine... (because he's hot)'**

**Nice. I'm awesome. Gotta love the ego boost.**

**Speaking of ego boost, don't be afraid to review! I try to respond to everyone who does and if you're new I go check out your page too ^.^ I've found a lot of cool stories that way.**

Chapter 47

Of all the people affected by Kurt's disappearance, and there were many, Sam and Blaine seemed to be the worst off.

The Dom threw himself into trying to find Kurt, constantly badgering the police officers that were investigating the case. His friends told him that he was over reacting, but he said it was the only thing keeping him from going insane.

Sam on the other hand, had completely shut down. He refused to go to school, wouldn't eat, he barely spoke. In turn, this caused Puck to go insane. He went crazier than Sebastian, constantly sitting by his bed and begging him to talk, get up, eat, anything. Sebastian tried to calm them both, but it seemed to only terrify them further.

"_Please Sam, just eat something. You're gonna get sick again." Puck begged. The blonde stared at him blankly. "You're gonna hurt yourself." He snapped, folding his arms and facing away from the bed. In less than two minutes he was pleading again._

"_Noah, just leave him be." Sebastian sighed. "he'll eat when he's hungry, we can't force feed him."_

"_You're not helping!" he growled. "this is just like Karofsky, he's not gonna eat and he'll get malnourished and he'll die and then I'll kill you for telling me it'll be fine!" he snapped, trembling with anger. Sebastian held up his hands and walked away._

Blaine went to school, but he was on autopilot. He'd missed so many Warbler practices that they doubted he'd perform at Regionals, and had struggled to find a new routine. Both the songs they'd chosen had Kurt and Blaine heavily on lead, and they were at a loss as to what to do.

"_Blaine, come on. I know you're upset but we need you! I mean hey, my grandma passed a week ago and I'm fine!" Wes insisted. Blaine finally rounded on him._

"_Upset is running out of gas, upset is not being able to catch the ice cream truck. I am despondent. Even you're grandmother dying doesn't compare. At least you know what happened. Heart attack, fell over dead, the end. Kurt is still somewhere out there, being held god knows where being hurt by god knows who. I don't know if he's dead or alive, if he's looking for me, or if he's in some ditch barely breathing. I am ten and a half worlds away from upset." And with that, he stormed off._

*break*

Padding down the carpeted hallway slowly, Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach comfortingly. He kept his eyes down as he entered the living room.

"Hey Kurt." Dave chirped, barely looking up from his TV screen as he watched players attack each other. Kurt knelt beside him slowly, unsure of what to do. Dave paused his game and glanced down at him, smiling softly.

"Come on, you can sit up here." He invited. Kurt smiled back, hopefully looking eager, and pulled himself onto the couch. He sat close enough so that their thighs touched, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the floor. "Kurt, you're shaking." Dave informed him, sounding worried as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry." He mumbled, leaning into Dave stiffly. The jock just rubbed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes. Kurt slowly made himself relax, nearly on Karofsky's lap by the time they spoke again.

"Sorry about the clothes." The bigger man said. "I don't have anything smaller."

"They're fine Sir." Kurt mumbled, hiding his face in Dave's chest.

*break*

The two were sleeping in the same bed, unfortunately. Dave had offered to take the couch, but Kurt didn't want the jock to inadvertently get some sort of grudge against him, so he slept on the other side of his queen sized bed.

Kurt shrieked and jumped, somehow managing to land right on Karofsky's chest. The jock grunted as the air was knocked out of him, instinctively wrapping his arms around Kurt before he'd even opened his eyes. The lightning struck again outside and Kurt hid his face in preparation, still flinching when the thunder. He whimpered and clutched at Dave's nightshirt, too scared to worry about the proximity.

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?" Dave asked worriedly, holding the brunette tighter. Something _had_ to be up. Kurt had hardly been willing to touch him, this was bizarre. The lightning flashed brightly, illuminating Kurt's tear stained face for a fraction of a second, before he sobbed again with the thunder. "Kurt are you… are you scared of storms?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on the back of his head as he hid in his chest again. Kurt nodded slowly, trembling with fear.

"I'm sorry, I just- my mom- car crash- hate thunder." He managed to choke out, only a few words unmuffled enough to be understood.

Dave sighed and patted him on the back slowly, holding him through the night while he trembled.

*break*

"Kurt?" the brunette looked up from the notebook he'd been doodling in. He was kneeling by the couch, where Dave had been sitting until a few minutes ago.

"How may I please you Sir?" he asked softly, careful not to look him in the eye. For nine days he'd been cooped up in this house wearing old clothes and sleeping in Dave's bed. His 'new Dom' had only left him once to go grocery shopping, the first time that he discovered that their bedroom door could lock from the outside as opposed to the inside. Despite the constant chattering of Karofsky in his ear that he should 'chill out' and he 'wasn't going to hurt him like that bastard', Kurt had been doing everything by the book, following to the letter. Of course, his sex ed had been taught by a Dom who thought subs were better seen than heard, and were nothing more than slaves to do their Dom's every bidding. Nevertheless, he did everything he'd been taught, acting like the 'perfect sub.'

"Come on, we're going out." Dave said, waving him over before disappearing down the hall again.

Kurt froze for a moment before scrambling to his feet. "Wait, out? Like... outside out?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, outside out. There's a few stores just outside of the city, I figured we could find you some decent clothes. Probably won't be that expensive crap you're used to, but I figured it's better than my old rags." He shrugged, and let out a startled grunt when he was tackled by Kurt.

"Thank you!" the brunette squealed, before freezing and slowly backing away. He cleared his throat nervously, staring at the floor as he mumbled "I mean, um, thank you, Sir."

Dave chuckled and took Kurt by the hand. "You're okay Fancy. I like seeing you excited." He informed the pale boy. Kurt smiled faintly.


	48. Chapter 48

**I shouldn't be updating again because I only have one chapter left in this story and it's still at the beta's... but I have epic news!**

***drumroll***

**I FOUND THE FULL TAPED MOTHER FUCKING BOX SCENE! I'VE WATCHED IT LIKE FIVE BILLION TIMES NOW, IT'S MY FUCKING HOMEPAGE!**

**Ahem, so yeah, I'm in a giving mood.**

Chapter 48

They drove for hours, Kurt slouching down in his seat and pulling Dave's baseball cap over his face to avoid being recognised.

"But what if someone in the store sees me?" he asked.

"We're far enough out that no one will know you off hand. don't worry, you won't get taken back to him." Dave assured. Kurt smiled falsely.

"Thank goodness for that." He murmured.

The pair tried on clothes for nearly three hours, Kurt finally laughing in what felt like forever as he sweet talked Dave into trying on the most ridiculous things.

They finally brought everything up to the register, but when Dave went to pull out his wallet, he cursed.

"I forgot my wallet in the car." He grumbled at his own stupidity. He looked over at Kurt appraisingly for a moment. "Can I trust you to stay here while I get it?" he asked dubiously. Kurt just smiled.

"Of course Sir." He assured. Dave eyed him for a few more moments before nodding and jogging out the door.

You know how in cartoons a little devil and angel will appear on someone's shoulders when they try to make a hard decision? The two voices, each telling you to do something different, but never able to force you into the choice? They make each option sound like it's the best, only pointing out the good parts, while their opponent tries to tear down their argument. This was essentially what happened to Kurt in the moments it took for Dave to disappear.

_What are you waiting for? Ask the cashier for help, run away, do something!_

_What good would that do? Running won't get you anywhere, he could catch you in an instant. And even if the man behind the counter were to call the police, how long would it take them to get here as opposed to the time it would take for Dave to snap the guy's neck and drag you back to his house?_

_Dave wouldn't kill someone._

_Clearly you forget the threats._

_We could see Blaine again! Are you really going to throw away that chance?_

_It won't work! Wait until you gain his trust, then find a way to get out. But not now. If this goes south, which it will, nice Dave will be gone and you'll be locked in the bedroom for more than just grocery runs._

Kurt shook his head roughly to clear the clamouring thoughts, sighing in defeat as he folded his hand and waited for Dave to return.

The aforementioned jock jogged back in a moment later, his eyes hitting Kurt instantly. Ecstatic couldn't describe the emotion that crossed his face when he saw Kurt standing there obediently.

_Please forgive me Blaine._

*break*

They watched movies that night, Dave's 'treat' to Kurt for behaving earlier. There were few movies the two agreed on, but they finally settled on A Knight's Tale. Dave teased Kurt whole heartedly when he caught him mouthing Jocelyn's lines.  
Dave, sitting on the very end of the couch, smirked and quoted "Tell me your name woman."

Kurt, who was stretched out across the length of the cushions, rolled his eyes and said "And what would you do with my name Sir Hunter? Call me a fox for that is all I am to you."  
The two laughed for a few seconds before Kurt sighed, turning his face away from Dave. The jock didn't say anything about it.

*break*

"You were a very good boy today." Dave informed when they went to bed that night. Kurt smiled stiffly, kissing him back mechanically when Dave's lips met his.

*break*

"Loosen up Kurt." Dave urged quietly. "Come on baby, you can do it." Kurt bit his fist to keep from crying. Only a muffled whimper escaped when he was torn open.

_I'm sorry Blaine, so sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry! _In his mind and heart he was crying, screaming and begging for it to stop, for his true Master to forgive him. For those watching, however, he was moving his hips back mechanically, seeming to enjoy what was happening. Little whimpers and moans escaped, timed perfectly to sound as though he simply couldn't hold them in anymore.

Dave didn't see the difference.

Dave didn't care about the pain he was causing.

Dave didn't see Kurt fall asleep crying.

*break*

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need." _Blaine sang softly, reaching out from across the room.

Kurt smiled as he stepped forward, following with his part easily. _"I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah."_

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."_ The pair sang together, their voices melding perfectly as they stepped toward each other, Blaine smiling softly as he brushed Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand.

"_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven and make you want to cry the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty."_ Blaine continued, spinning Kurt slowly in the center of the room.

"_And we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you."_

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain..."_ the Warblers behind them sang the chorus softly while Kurt and Blaine danced in a slow circle. Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You've forgotten about me Kurt." He accused. "you've had plenty of chances to run yet you stay. Do you not love me anymore?"

"No!" Kurt said a little too loudly, stepping away from Blaine in horror. "No Master, I only want you." He insisted, holding onto Blaine's hand desperately. Tears welled in his eyes as Blaine yanked his arm away, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"But why would we want you to return to us?" Sam jeered. "you're _nothing_ now. Who would want you, a broken dirty thing, when they could have someone pure?"

Puck was next to tear a piece of Kurt's heart away, the tears pouring hot and fast down his face. "You deserved to be stolen. Don't you get it? You're tainted goods. Who would take pity on something so dirty?"

"We were better off without you." Blaine accused, before their faces contorted, the room and its inhabitants turning to smoke, closing in around him and suffocating him in the darkness.

Alone. He was so alone.


	49. Chapter 49

B/N: Well hey. Not sure if I'm allowed to do this but who cares? Apart from Brittany... Anyway. I'd like to say that Brittany (the author) is amazing and you all better read the sequel or I will go all Lima heights on your asses.

A/n: write all the notes you want poja, this is a sad time... final chapter of this story... *sobs* Just read, and don't hurt me.

Chapter 49

Kurt awoke crying, biting down on his fist hard enough to draw blood as the sobs quickly became hysterical. He carefully pried himself out of Karofsky's grip and tried to stifle his whimpers as he waddled out of the room.

Collapsing on the couch, he winced and shifted so he could rest on his side, giving his abused flesh a break. For a few good hours he sat, barely blinking, barely breathing as he waited. Just waited.

Finally, Dave came trudging down the stairs, stopping to stare at him curiously.

"You okay, Fancy?" he asked, blundering into the kitchen to get some food. Kurt let out a tired sigh before fixing his mask once more, sliding down to kneel by the couch as usual.

"I'm fine Sir, still just a little sore." He answered quietly when Dave sat on the couch with a bowl of porridge.

"Well, that's too bad." Dave said, a contemplating look crossing his face. Kurt waited for a few seconds for the jock to explain himself, but no such explanation came.

"Sir? May I enquire as to what exactly you mean?" he phrased the question carefully, not wanting to set him off.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that since it has been a month and hardly anyone thinks you're alive, we could be a little reckless."

"I... Sir, I'm afraid I still don't quite understand."

"I was thinking we could go to the mall. But if you're too sore..." Dave said bluntly. Kurt froze instantly.

_The mall. Main mall. What day is it? Friday? Depends on when we get there, we stay there for a few hours... Mercedes always goes to the mall._ His brain raced, instantly thinking of how he could get away, if he even could.

_And what would you do if you escaped?_ A snide voice in the back of his head commented. _Go back to Blaine? Your parents? Who would want you?_

Shoving his insecure thoughts away, he smiled 'lovingly' at Dave. "I would love to."

*break*

They were far enough away that it wasn't until eleven that they arrived. Baseball hat in place, Kurt wobbled after Dave into the food court. They ate in silence, not much needing to be said. Dave thought Kurt was just deep in thought, which he was; Kurt was thinking of different ways to murder Dave with the plastic fork currently stabbing his salad.

He played his part well however, laughing and pulling Dave into all his favorite stores, whittling away the hours while trying to explain the different designers to him. All the while he kept his eyes open.

Finally, Dave insisted that they leave. It was only two thirty, not enough time for school to get out and have someone who recognised him arrive. He sighed in defeat.

They passed through the food court again to get to the doors, when something caught Kurt's eye... A red and blue blazer.

_It just had to be him didn't it?_ He thought to himself as the boy finished his food and got up, veering for the restrooms.

"Sir? Would I be able to just use the bathroom quickly? I think I drank a little too much water, and it's a long ride home." He asked quickly, schooling his features to look innocent. Dave smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you outside the doors, okay?" Kurt nodded in understanding, forcing himself to walk calmly instead of running like he truly wanted to.

"Jace? Are you here?" he whispered, looking around the white bathroom hopefully. As he spoke, the Dalton boy who had caused so much trouble in his life stepped out of a stall, freezing in shock when his eyes landed on Kurt.

"Kurt? Holy fuck you're alive!" he practically screamed, tackling Kurt and lifting him off the ground in a bear hug. Kurt cried out in pain, hissing at him to shut up and put him down. Jace set him back on the ground quickly.

"Look, I need you to help me." Kurt muttered quickly, looking around nervously. "Call the cops, call Blaine, anything."

Jace pulled his cell phone out of his pocket quickly, dialling 911 without a word. Kurt was close enough to him that he heard the conversation, still keeping his eyes open all the while.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"Yeah, hi, um I've got Kurt Hummel with me; he disappeared about a month ago?"

"_One moment sir. ... Yes, we've got him in the system. Is the subject harmed at all?_" the operator said calmly. Jace spun to eye Kurt critically.

"He seems fine, just skittish." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Alright. Sir, I'm going to need your location, we're sending officers out."_

"Yeah, uh we're at Lima Shopping Centre. Sho- what?" he cut himself off when Kurt whimpered in fear and hid behind him. He looked toward the door where Kurt was staring, eyes widening as they landed on a bulky man loomed over them.

Jace cried out in pain as he was shoved to the side, a foot crushing his phone as it skid away from him. Kurt backed away, tears spilling as he hit the wall. He was thrown to the ground by Karofsky, the jock stomping on his forearm viciously. Kurt screamed as he felt it snap.

Karofsky was yelling at him, insulting him and making threats that Kurt had no doubt he would carry out. Out the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Jace pull himself back to his feet, looking dazed even as he threw himself at Dave, knocking him away from Kurt.

His vision danced for a moment, the edges getting blurry as the sounds around him became distant. He heard a strange sobbing sound as he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

*break*

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurt groaned. He was resting, who the hell was making that noise? He tried to move his arm, to hit in the general direction the noise was coming from, but he couldn't move his arm.

His eyes snapped open.

If the gown, the antiseptic smell, and the horrid colour of the walls were anything to go by, Kurt was in a hospital. One of his wrists was attached to the bed, as if they thought he'd try to escape or hurt himself. The other hung in a sling, a cast firmly in place. Looking to his right, Kurt saw his father had fallen asleep slumped back in his chair. On his left, was Blaine. Jostled awake by Kurt thrashing when he awoke, Blaine was staring at him with bleary eyes.

"Kurt." He choked out, his voice rough as if it hadn't been used in days.

"Master." The porcelain boy whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

END


	50. Chapter 50

I can haz fanart! Go to my profile for a link to dA, someone amazing drew a picture from chapter 33 (first appearance of kitty Kurt :P ) and it's FANTASMIGORICAL!


	51. Chapter 51

Gaah, I'm horrible! I forget to post here so everyone knew . But anyway! The sequel is up! It's called Of Regrets and Mistakes, and can be found on my main page :)


End file.
